


Always

by PoetrytoProse



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Revenge, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 64,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoetrytoProse/pseuds/PoetrytoProse
Summary: Years ago, Bill Clinton met Hillary Rodham in a party in Yale. It was an attraction at first sight, but with their social differences and standing in life made it difficult for them to be together. She was a daughter of an influential Senator from New York City, and he was a son of a humble public school teacher from Arkansas. Deceit and lies tore them apart. But years after, Bill rose to power by becoming the President of United States. Driven by anger and revenge, he would do anything to ruin the legacy that Senator Hillary Rodham wanted to make by making her life a living hell.But as their roads crossed again, tension arises. The attraction and love that's too strong to deny had resurfaced along with the bittersweet past. The choices that they need to make will forever alter the course of their life. Will they pick up the love they once lost?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 100% Fiction. With Preservatives and with added Sugar. Good for your (Billary) heart. Good for your soul. WOW. (´꒳`)

**College Years | Yale**

> _From William Jefferson's Journal_
> 
> _I try not to get involved with someone during those time, because I wanted to focus on my goal: to graduate with honors. But, sometimes, life has a different plans for us. There was something in Hillary that captivated me. It wasn't an instant attraction, because she was exactly the kind of person one would ignore at first sight. But I got drawn into her so immediately and so intensely when I became the recipient of her smile. It really made no sense to me at all in the beginning. But when she introduced herself, and smiled at me, I knew then that she was special._  
> 

Bill stood outside the door of the building where the party for elite law undergrads in Yale was going to happen. The event itself terrified him because he knew that the party was thrown for upper-class students to socialize. He was invited because his classmate Anthony Parker had extended the invitation to him. Parker did that when he told Bill to learn how to socialize considering that Bill wants to be a politician when they graduate. He mentioned that the people he would meet in the event came from influential families. Bill, according to Parker, needs to build rapport to secure his future financial backers. The idea should comfort him. But to be honest, Bill felt like as if he was wearing a new pair of skin because he felt out of his element. Hell, he came from a humble town in Arkansas. He was brought up by a single mother who's working as a public school teacher. He knew that he's not welcome in this kind of events because they were far from his reach. But he knew what he wanted in life, so even if it takes for him to walk into a snake pit to achieve it, he would. Besides, eventually, he would have to deal with this too. So he thought that he might as well start early.

"Hey, hey, Clinton is here." Anthony Parker announced in the circle where his friends were. "My, what is that cowboy doing here?" Martin Chovsky, a friend of Anthony Parker and a son of a Russian businessman migrant, asked looking at the doorway where Bill was standing. "I invited him. That son of a bitch thinks so highly of himself. I want him to put where he belongs—underneath us." Anthony said in disdain. Elizabeth Bloomberg, a daughter of a tycoon in New York, glanced where they were staring. "He might be a cowboy from the South and may not be wearing a custom made Italian tux like yours, but you have to admit that he is still more handsome than you." She joked inciting laughter in their group. 

Hillary Rodham who was with them stood uncomfortably in their circle. She, too, was looking at the Yale law student who she knew was a superstar in their school for being an overachiever. People like Anthony Parker hates him because he couldn't compete with him. Anthony would always come second. But Anthony perceives that he has more advantage considering that his family is wealthy. To him, money is more powerful, and he wanted to prove it tonight.

Although Hillary might be someone in the same social standing with Parker, she wasn't heartless. In fact, as she stood there observing Bill, she felt an incredible sympathy for him knowing that he was a target of Parker's contempt. "Handsome my ass," Parker said as he took a swig of brandy. "Hold on. I'll get him. Wait here, my fellas." He said as he sauntered where Bill was.

Bill relaxed when he saw Anthony approach him. _Finally a familiar face_. "What took you so long old mate?" Anthony asked, and then immediately draped his arm around his shoulder. Bill slightly took a step away smelling the alcohol from Anthony. But Anthony pulled him closer, "here," he said clumsily pushing the tumbler into his hand, the contain sloshed drenching the cuff of his shirt. "Sorry about that 'mate. But let me introduce you to my friends." He said smiling at him, and then pulling him where his friends were.

Hillary fidgeted as she watched Anthony bring the innocent victim into their circle and started to introduce them. "Friends, please meet my good classmate, the one and only, William Jefferson Clinton." She heard someone snickered. "Call him Bill. They call him that back in Arizona, right?" Anthony asked turning his head to Bill. "Arkansas." He said flatly. "Arkansas." Anthony corrected himself saying it in a fake Southern accent. "Well, Bill, here are my friends. Next to you is Martin Chovsky a son of a businessman migrant from Russia, Peter Warren, you know, the Warren Company? He's the rightful heir to that. Alicia Fox, the daughter of the owner of Fox company. Elizabeth Bloomberg, the famous daughter of the tycoon Bloomberg in New York. John Applegate, from the Gates Company and Co. Trish Cervantes, her parents are incredibly wealthy in Barcelona Spain, and Hillary Rodham, the daughter of very influential and wealthy man in New York, Senator Rodham." Everyone just stared at Anthony as he made that awkward introduction. "Friends, my dear friend here, Bill Clinton wants to be your friend." He slightly pushed Bill. "Come on', Billy, why don't you introduce yourself?" Bill stared at Anthony scornfully understanding what's happening. Anthony brought him to be embarrassed. Why Anthony did that, he had no idea why. He thought Anthony was a friend. Well, apparently, he's a fiend.

John Applegate cleared their throat and said, "Hey, guys, I heard that the table is ready, why don't we head there?" Hillary made an automatic count in her head and considering that the arrangement of the seats per table was only for eight occupants she knew that Bill wouldn't have any seat. She suddenly felt an unimaginable contempt for how deliberately Anthony was humiliating Bill in front of them. "Yeah, let's go?" Anthony asked leading their group. Hillary remained standing as Bill just stared.

Hillary took a good look at him, and she knew then and there that he is out of place by how he held himself. Even if he try to socialize on his own, many will ignore him because at one glance they would judge his rented tux. That and the fact that someone from the society would not find anything in common with him. If there's anything else that she felt from him besides sympathy, she felt a sudden association because he reminded her of herself. She remembered how she remained stoic and nonchalant back when she was in middle school eating her lunch alone while reading a book because none of her classmates wanted to include her in their group. She was a rebel then, and by how he looked like as if he didn't care that Parker had left him on his own, made him a friendly comrade.

Bill noticed from his peripheral that someone from the group, Hillary, as he remembered remained standing where she stood. He didn't see her earlier because of how fast everything happened. First, he was thrilled and excited for the night. Then second, he was flat out being humiliated in front of the snobs. He turned his head to look at her. Although she barely reached his chin, she held her back straight, like a regal who had every right to be where she was. The lady was wearing a gown that fits her to perfection, which no doubt was just as expensive. Although everything about her screams elegance, class, and wealth, her large and thick eyeglass made her more human. He wondered what she looked like without wearing one. Since he thought that she wouldn't bother to talk to him, he thought about leaving the venue instead. He turned around, but before he could even take a step, the lady who was standing spoke. "Where are you going?" She asked. Bill stopped, and turned around to face her, his brow arched waiting for her to continue.

Hillary considered what she was going to say. She knew if she apologized it will further embarrass him, so she opted to ignore what happened. "Quite a night, right?" Bill sardonically smiled at her attempt to make it easy on him. Then he asked sarcastically looking at where Parker went, "arn't ya goin' to join yer' friends?" He deliberately used his Southern accent to know if she would find it offensive. "No." She said shaking her head. Then she walked towards him and reached out her hand. "I'm Hillary Rodham."

Bill looked at her hand like as if she was offering him a snake instead of a handshake, but he took her kindness, so he accepted it and said, "Bill Clinton, my mother is a public school teacher, and my dad is dead." He said rather bluntly, holding her gaze waiting for her to flinch at his honesty. But she didn't. Instead, she did something that disturbed his equilibrium. 

She beamed at him. 

She smiled at him slowly. And he swore her face transformed the moment she smiled, and his heart gave a leap at the sight. It was a smile that slowly appeared on her face. Just as how the sun rises in the east, and how the light would slowly chase away the darkness. Her smile wasn't just a stretch of lips, but she smiled showing her perfect white teeth and an overbite that shouldn't be beautiful but fits her perfectly. Her smile made her eyes crinkle on the side, making it gentle and kinder. It was a kind of smile that should have been ordinary to others, but to her, it was _quite_ something. Even almost magical.

"Well, I'm pleased to meet you, Bill."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (￣ー￣；This took me weeks to develop, I have other drafted plot that I ended up having to choose which one I'd do, I thought this one is more compelling so I ended up picking this instead (but I seriously wanted to do a rom-com too). Seriously, I do not want to start doing multichapter fics (this soon) and I wanted to settle as a reader because I am afraid of commitments, and I do not want to leave things hanging. But I enjoy writing, so I hope I can maintain the momentum because I am scared how I will juggle this with my personal life. I'm saying this as a way of apologizing if I won't meet my 2 - 3 days deadline. But I will try my damn-est best to keep up. (/ω＼)
> 
> Anyway, obviously, this is an alternate-universe. I hope to hear your thoughts regarding how the summary sounded. Will update this Sunday. |｀･ω･)9 ( ◔ ౪◔)⊃━☆ﾟ.*・


	2. Chapter 2

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal:_
> 
> _I would like to believe that once in our lifetime, we would meet someone who would allow us to feel like as if we exist at the moment and not merely a spectator or a background of someone else's story. When I met Bill, he made me feel something that I had never felt before in my isolated and lonely life: He made me feel alive._  
> 

Hillary realized that Bill had been gripping her hand and was staring at her. So she cleared her throat and awkwardly pulled her hand from his. Then just like that, his eyes turned hard again like as if snapping him back to reality. He looked around trying to remind him of his place, and said, "It's nice to meet you too, though I think it's time for me to go." But Hillary couldn't just let him go with nothing to remember this evening but disappointment. Besides, she thought, it looks like he rented that tux for this particular event. Hillary reached out and grasped his wrist making him turn to look at her. His eyes dropped where she held him and then back to her eyes.

"You can't leave yet." She announced. "And why is that darling?" He asked mockingly. "Well, there's still fireworks and dancing!" She said trying to convince him. Bill took a step towards her, invading her space, "What makes you think that fireworks and dancing will convince me to stay?" But she looked at him beseechingly. For some unknown reason that he also couldn't understand, he felt like obliging her. "Please, humor me." "A'right, I hope I would'na regret this." He muttered in his accent. Hillary's eyes lightened with excitement like as if she had accomplished an impossible task. "Come on," she said pulling his hand.

She dragged him outside of that hall until they found a ballroom where a waltz was playing. Bill felt inept as he doesn't know this kind of dance. In Arkansas, their dance was different, and not this too formal and too elegant. But he felt Hillary tug him, so he pulled her back. "Oh, no, you're not gonna drag me in there." Hillary's face flushed, but she was laughing. "No, don't worry, it'll be fun to ruin their dance." She said smiling up at him. _What a renegade_ , Bill thought, _what a beautiful renegade_. His eyes gentled as he looked down at her smiling face, but before he could even say something else, she dragged him into the center of the ballroom disturbing the sync of the dance. Both of them laughing, while they spin each other in the middle. They went round and round laughing until some of the people who were dancing stopped getting confused with the harmony. "Hey, get out of here!" Someone barked so before they got thrown out of the place, Bill dragged her away running.

Their laugh echoed in the hall as Hillary tried to keep up with Bill. When they rounded a corner, they found themselves in a garden. They slowed down while they catch their breath. "Wow, that was awesome," Hillary remarked looking back at the hallway, thrilled by what they just did. But when she looked ahead they found a garden that astounded her. It was beautiful. There were rose bushes and flower beds of different colors. The place had few lamp post for light. The place made them feel like as if they had entered another realm. "Let's go?" Bill invited. She nodded as they strolled around. The garden as it seems were connecting to a park. They walked farther mindless where they were going talking about themselves and her friends. "Are they like that?" Bill asked looking down where they were going. "No, but Parker doesn't like losing. It seems like he was jealous of you." They strolled deeper until trees surrounded them. They didn't realize how far they have traveled until they stopped and found a clearing with an old water fountain in the middle.

This one was more magical because fireflies surrounded the trees, that and the fact that the silver light of the moon illuminated the place. There was no people there save for themselves. They could no longer hear the sound coming from the building. All they could hear was the crickets that surrounded the area. The place felt sacred, and she thought that maybe Bill felt the same because he moved to take off his shoes, Hillary looked at him with confusion. "Let's take it off," Bill said, so Hillary followed. She took off hers and placed it beside his in the corner. They walked on the grass barefoot. The ground felt cold against her feet and almost tickling. When they neared the fountain, Bill moved her until she was facing him. He placed his hand on her waist, and he put her hand on the top of his shoulder. He pulled her closer as they slowed dance and he hummed a song because there was none, then he said after a while: "I'm not sure how you dance in your world, but this is how we dance in ours," Bill whispered looking down at her. But she remained looking at the hollow of his throat afraid to see his eyes. "I don't get to dance in my world." She confessed whispering.

She remembered how she used to watch couples dance as she remained sitting in her assigned seat. She thought that maybe next year she'll have someone to dance with. But years had gone by, and she stopped hoping. She always wanted to know how it felt to be swept away in the arms of a man who has all his attention to you. But it never came, not until now.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked. "I'm... Well, I'm a wallflower." She said, and then she felt him huffed, and heard him say, "they don't know what they are missing." Hillary pulled back to look at him, wondering if he was sincere or still humoring her. But when she stared at his eyes, she saw honesty in his statement. "They couldn't see past your thick and huge eyeglass, I think," Bill said, and he gripped her chin so he could angle her head. "But there's something in there. There's something special about you." Hillary swallowed. The proximity of their body and sweet caress of the night made it intimate. Bill felt it too because he moved closer, his eyes dropped to her lips. "What are you doing?" She asked. "You said there were fireworks, right?" He asked, his thumb rubbing her lower lips. "Yes, but it won't start for another hour," she responded whispering. "I believe," he whispered, slowly leaning his head down, "it's about to start now," and he kissed her. 

And it did! The kiss was nothing that she thought it would be. He was precise and thorough. He fit his lips against hers, moving slowly and languidly. He coaxed her to relaxed as his other hand cradled her face. And when she succumbed on the pleasure and kissed him back, she heard him groan as if victorious. Her heart was beating against her chest so fast, as her fingers tingled. She ran her hands on his tuxedo, moving up on his shoulders until they encircled his neck. She molded herself into his embrace, and Bill had deepened the kiss.

They pulled back when they heard a boom from a distance, and then a burst of colors in the sky followed. Her heart was still trip hammering on her chest as Bill held her. Bill smiled looking up at the heaven. The burst of colors reflected on his handsome face. Hillary couldn't help but sigh. She couldn't believe that this gorgeous man that she had seen once or twice in the campus whom she had thought was handsome was with her at this time.

Of all people! How lucky was she to dance, and to have all his attention. That, plus the fact that he had kissed her.

Kissed her!

She never in her life imagined that to be kissed by someone like him. But he did, and he was still gripping her hand against his chest, while he watched the fireworks.

Another boom and Hillary forced herself to looked at the colors in the sky. It was magical. This moment is magical she thought. She smiled as tears rolled down her temple. Overwhelmed by emotion, by the magnificence of the night. It was at the same time that Bill looked down at her, and her smiling face greeted him. Her eyes clear and framed by spiked lashes. He realized that she shed a tear. And he never had a company who shed a tear by watching the fireworks. It made her more distinct and rare in his eyes. "Beautiful," she whispered. But Bill thought that _she_ was beautiful. "You are beautiful," Bill said, as he pulled her hand to kiss the skin at the back. Then he held and kept his arm around her as they watch the rest of the fireworks display.

###

After the display, they stayed in the garden even if the event had already ended. It might as well be almost midnight. They sat on the soft grass. Bill placed his coat on the ground so she can sit on them. She sat in between the space of his legs, her back on his chest. His back was leaning on the cement of the fountain. Hillary was toying with his hands feeling the vein on the back.

"Tell me something more about yourself." She said after some time. "What do you want to know?" Bill responded absentmindedly, then he felt her shrug and said, "anything. Why did you accept Anthony's invitation?" Bill had calculated his answer suddenly conscious how Hillary would respond. Although, by now, he already knew that she wasn't cruel as to laugh at his dream. "I... well, I wanted to be a politician someday. I want to be a Governor of Arkansas." He said almost breathlessly. Hillary turned her body to him so she could look at him. The confidence and determination set in his eyes, and by his credentials and charm, she knew he would go far in life. She lightly touched his cheek, and said, "I think you will set the world on fire someday in the future."

Bill felt his heart constrict by how she said those words. He felt that that statement will stay with him for a lifetime. He swallowed as he felt a lump in his throat. Bill gently smiled as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Are you even real ms. Rodham?" He asked against her smooth skin, inciting a chuckle from her.

###

Bill brought her back to her dorm when Hillary told him that she's sleepy. It was incredible how a single event changed the course of their life, Bill thought. He knew then that after that night things would be different for them. Bill wasn't exactly sure where this— _whatever this is_ —might go, and it wasn't in his plan. But he had been exposed in facing unexpected hurdles in life, and he was ready to take them. He wanted to see where this goes. He just hopes that she feels the same way too.

Bill made sure that she gets in before he left. While he walked back in his dorm, he recalled everything that happened in his mind. He thought that he really should be thankful for Parker because if not for his invitation he wouldn't meet Hillary.

 _Hillary, Hillary, Hillary_. Her name a chant on his head. He smiled softly and put his other hand in his pocket feeling the handkerchief that he had stolen from her.

Hillary for her part, couldn't believe what happened earlier took place. She never imagined in her life that something as being adored because of what she was would happen to her. She always thought that it happens to others but not to her. But it was real. She had someone walked her back to her dorm, held her her hand, and hung his coat on her shoulders to keep her warm. It finally happened, she thought giddily.

###

Hillary was in her class when she got called in the Dean's office the next day. She thought that it was related to the project that her organization was arranging for the upcoming weekend activity, only to have a surprise of her life when she found her father sitting on the chair facing the Dean.

"Ms. Rodham, your dad, Senator Rodham arrived here to talk to you." Hillary's father spun around to look at her. His eyes leveled and stared at her straight. The color of his eyes just like hers but more striking.

"Dad!" She said, surprised.

"Well, hello, Diane."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (o^-')b Chapter 2 updated! o'right (and on time ★)! I hope you like the update. Just to say, I realized that this story would be 2 parts. First would be their college days, and the second part would be their Political days. ⊙﹏⊙ I am seriously panicking when I realized how seemingly big this was, and I am afraid. ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ [**HALLLPPPP**](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8e15ba0809c252dd0915d02dd48fae79/tumblr_ogtj5th5qa1vjpb58o1_500.jpg). So I'm sorry, I'm apologizing if I couldn't meet expectation. ( -.-) ~~I really need to stop apologizing but this is my first time in this fanfic world, so I do not know how it works. I just love writing.~~
> 
> Thank you again for your wonderful support! I hope to hear what you think about this chapter. I will update this Tuesday (Monday if I am lucky). 
> 
> _P.S: Leaving you this wonderful Bill + Hillary picture:[Click Click Click](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e3/58/40/e35840b58bf1d2f069588dee690fe906.jpg)_


	3. Chapter 3

> _From William Jefferson's Journal_
> 
> _Never had I ever been traumatized by mornings._

"So how are you?" Her father asked. Her Dean had allowed them to have their privacy, besides it wouldn't hurt to give them some minutes to catch up when her father had been donating a hefty amount for the university. "I'm all right, dad. What brings you here?" She asked. She sat down on the opposite chair beside his, but he moved to stand near the window instead.

"Are you not pleased to see me?" He asked. Hillary looked down at her hands, and said, "I'm glad to see you, dad. I just didn't expect your arrival."

Senator Hugh Ellsworth Rodham is an imposing man. Besides, he worked his way to get to where they are right now. He first started as a salesman, and he did so well in his career that the company couldn't afford to lose him. But he did not settle as a salesman because he believed that he was born to be more than that, so he enlisted in Navy to find his luck. While in Navy, he befriended people of ranks whom he kept his connections until he left and decided to start his company.

What was impressive of Hugh was that he knew what he wanted in life. He kept his entire focus in one goal until he gets them, so when he wanted his company to gain popularity, he was able to do so. But he had been relentless, so when he saw an opportunity in Politics, he tried his luck there too. It wasn't easy, but he was able to overcome them. Hugh used his connection, and money well, so few years after, he became a Senator. But his legacy doesn't stop there; he also expected his only daughter to carry the torch.

To say, it disappointed him that she wasn't a man. He wanted a boy to carry the torch for Rodhams, but hell, considering that he was able to bring himself out of poverty, he knew he could make Hillary a force to be reckoned with someday. He will make Hillary carry the legacy for their family. Hence, Hugh kept his guard up when it comes to her. Hence, he expected so much from her too.

Hillary was well aware of this pressure. She understands what her father wanted her to become. But since Hillary doesn't have any idea _yet_ what she wanted to do after College so she wanted to make it seem to him that she agrees to his plan. Besides, she thought, when she's old enough, she can pursue what she wants in life. _Maybe work in Washington?_

"I called your dormitory last night, but you weren't there. They said that you attended an event. Hillary turned her head to look at her father trying to decipher if he knew that she was not able to _really_ attend the event and instead spent the entire night with Bill. "Yes, I did. I believe I told you about it." "Yes, of course, you mentioned that. I was wondering though what kept you the entire night." "Why?" Hillary asked leaning back on the chair. "I called back before midnight only to be told that you were not yet around, where had you been?" This time he turned around to face her, his face blank. "I didn't know that you keep track on my whereabouts." He stared at her hard and said, "Don't be impertinent. I was only asking." Hillary sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but I stayed at the party afterward." "Party." He echoed like as if he was tasting the word in his mouth. "You know, Diane. While I am okay with you socializing I hope you do not forget your purpose here in University." "Dad—" "No, hear me out, Diane. You are the only Rodham in our family, and you have a responsibility to carry the torch for our family. You cannot afford a distraction." Her father sat in the chair facing her and reached out his hand for her to take. Hillary turned her eyes on his large beefy hand. She and her father were not that close, not on the terms that she hoped they were. Their relationship had always been strained, and business like unlike her relationship with her mother. "Do you understand, Diane?" He asked holding her gaze. She heaved a sigh and then reached out to hold his hand. "Of course, dad. I know." He gently smiled at her. Hillary knew how far her father worked to get where they were, and she thought that he was right, she has a responsibility to carry.

"What are you doing here, though?" She asked. "I'll fly back to New York by the weekend. Your mother called and wanted my presence there for the party that she will be throwing for the fundraising event." Hillary nodded. "I went here to drop by before I fly because I may not be able to do so." "Alright, dad." She said smiling. He stood and went over to drop a kiss on top of her head, "Now, be a good girl and take home a Latin honor for us." Hillary giggled, then nodded and said, "Of course."

### 

That afternoon while Hillary was on her way back to her dorm, and she had passed by one of the courtyards, she saw a group of women swarming a rugged Bill Clinton playing his sax. He was standing on a bench while throngs of women surround him. His coat discarded, his necktie gone, and the buttons on his collar popped showing his throat. He seems to be enjoying the attention as he rocked on some jazz. She watched from afar as one of the girls pushed one lady towards him. Bill made some gesture with his sax, making the girl blush.

The display of flirtation almost knocked the wind out of her. She hurried up leaving the venue before she becomes sick of watching. _What an idiot_. Obviously, that Bill Clinton is a playboy, and she was naive enough to be fooled! For sure he made fun of her when he realized what a ninny she was last night, and how quickly he scored a kiss from her. Well to think about it, why the heck would someone like him like someone like her? Who was she fooling? But that was it, that would be the last. She would not be fooled again. Her dad was right, and she should focus on her goal.

### 

That early morning while she was sleeping she heard a ticking sound in her window. She ignored it at first, but it had been consistently ticking, so she thought of inspecting it. Reluctantly she got up and glanced at her window, and she was surprised to find Bill on the ground. He was wearing a brown leather jacket over a white collared shirt. His hair a bit mussy, blown by the air. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked above a whisper, hoping that her dormmate wouldn't wake up. She glanced at her table clock and found that it's almost 5 in the morning. "Come down here. I'll take you for a ride." He responded, then looked around hoping that no one would catch them. "Take me—what?" She asked. Then she saw him pointed somewhere and she saw a motorcycle. _He'll take her for a ride!_

Wow, she never had ridden a motorcycle before, and no one had invited her to go out. She was tempted to agree to go with Bill only to remember that she had a class a few hours from now. _Should she? Shouldn't she?_ She tried to weigh it down, then she remembered her father, and the scenario in the courtyard so she impulsively responded, "Go away!" Bill gaped at her couldn't believe what he just heard. 

_What on earth did he do now?_

He did not borrow this motorcycle to be rejected. He had been waiting for Hillary all day yesterday only to be disappointed by not seeing her around. So he wanted to find an excuse to be with her. No, he's not going to accept her rejection. If it took for him to climb up on that wall and haul her up on his shoulder, he would do it. 

Hillary glanced out again to see if he had left only to be horror-struck when he started climbing by hoisting himself up on the uneven bricks and edged on the side of the building. What an idiot man. What an idiotic _sweet_ man. He was breathing hard when he got into her window. "Are you going to let me in or do you want me to die?" She took a step backward and said, "You're not going to die when you fall in there. You're likely going to be expelled for climbing up on a women's dormitory." His lips hiked up on the side and said, "that's almost equivalent to dying. Are you letting me in or not?" 

Hillary didn't want to entertain him. First, it's dangerous. If she let him in and they were found out in her dorm, they would be expelled, and her father would find out about him. Second, her dormmate might wake up, which would also result to her first reason. 

Bill was sweating as he tries to keep his balance. He knew she couldn't decide, so he decided to play on her by pretending to let go of his hold, and it worked. Her eyes went wide with fright, and she pulled him. She pulled him so hard until she fell backward with him on top of her. Bill was chuckling against her neck. She got annoyed by what he did prompting her to push him. "Get off me, you oaf!" Bill rolled trying to muffle his laughter. But Hillary glanced at him, and she found herself joining him, then stifled her laughter by biting her lips. She looked at her dormmate and was relieved to see that she was still dead asleep. 

_It's the second time that he made her feel alive._

He rolled again and crawled to her a smile spread across his face seemingly amused by what he did. Hillary moved accommodating him; she went pliant as he moved over her. She touched his wavy hair and whispered, "Do you want to be called in the Dean's office? Are you crazy?" "For you? That would be worth it." He said looking at her. "Let's go. I want to show you something." He said inviting her. "But I have a class in a while," Hillary whispered. Bill grasped her chin. "I'll take you back after an hour, I swear." Hillary held his gaze. She knew that she cannot continue leading him. If she agreed to come with him, this would be her last time. She needs to put a halt on whatever is going on between them. The thought of telling him to stay away from her almost made her throat tighten. But she knew she had to do it. Besides, she thought, she really couldn't be with him. Her father would not approve of her involvement with him. And it would just be hard if they got deep into each other when a heartbreak was a foregone conclusion. 

She nodded, "Alright, wait for me outside. I'll just change clothes and fix myself." She said. 

Bill fidgeted and rubbed his hands together while he waited for Hillary to come out of her window. It had taken her few minutes before she emerged wearing tight pants and a simple shirt. Bill smiled and assisted her down. 

"I... I don't know what to wear. Besides, it's a motorcycle ride I thought to wear pants." She said unsurely. Bill tucked her hair and said, "you're dressed fine." Then he reached for his leather jacket and said, "wear this, it might be colder for you." He said draping it around her. Hillary automatically complied. The leather jacket was still warm from his body. "But you'll be cold." She said worriedly. "No, don't worry I'll be fine." He said, then he also helped her wear the extra helmet. Hillary giggled and said, "you came prepared for this?" It made Bill blush that she found endearing. "Uh, yeah. It was planned." He said after ensuring that the helmet was securely in place. Then he wore his. 

Bill climbed first, and then he looked back waiting for her to follow. When she did, Hillary didn't know whether to hold his shoulder or wrap her arms around his stomach. Bill seem to have read her mind so he said in amusement, "you need to wrap your arms around me so you wouldn't fall." She sighed. So slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her hold tightened when he kicked start the engine. Bill smiled victoriously. 

It's one of that rarest moment that she was this exhilarated as Bill drove the motorcycle. The lights were a blur as they drove past them. It almost felt liberating. Maybe when they go home, she wouldn't wear the helmet so she could feel the air against her face. It felt good. It felt wonderful. 

### 

After a few minutes drive, Bill took her in Harbor Lighthouse. It was a few minutes away from the University. He brought her there so they could watch the sunrise. Bill thought that the sunrise was beautiful in that area. If his time permits, he would visit the place to jog or when he needed to relax. When he had been contemplating where to take her, he ended up deciding to take her there instead. 

And he was right, Hillary found the place amazing because before he could even alight the motorcycle to help her down, she already hopped going to the coastline. The saltiness of the air, and the sound of the waves crashing welcomed them. Bill followed and stood behind her. "Do you like it?" He asked. She turned around, her face flushed, and a smile spread across her face. "I love it!" Although she had been in there before she was not yet able to enjoy the morning view. 

"Thanks," she whispered, her eyes blurred from unshed tears. It wasn't because she found the place totally overwhelming—although it was. What overwhelmed her was that someone bothered to share its magnificence. It was Bill's effort to bring her here, and that made her feel special. 

Bill took a step towards her closing the distance between them, and then he traced her cheek with his fingertips taking a good look at her face. "Why the tears, darlin'?" He asked, his accent more prominent. _You should say it now. Say it now, before you both hurt each other further_. Hillary shook her head, and asked, "Why did you bring me here?" Bill laid his palm on her cheek, and gently said, "I'm not exactly sure why," then he reached out for her other hand and slowly placed them in his chest precisely where his heart beats, "but this one tells me to share this with you." 

It was that moment her tears fell unchecked and said, "I'm so sorry, but I hope you're not expecting anything..." She shook her head again trying to find the words, "I'm not sure if you want us to be more than friends, but I'm afraid that's... that's all I can give." Bill frowned, and asked but he said it more of a wonder, "Friends...?" Hillary couldn't meet his eyes, so she remained looking at his chin. "Don't you like me?" He asked, and it was that question that made her looked up, so he could see the sincerity in her eyes. "I like you so much, you made me feel things I have never felt before, made experience things that I hadn't experience..." "Then why?" He asked cutting her, "My father... He wouldn't approve of you, of our relationship." "I don't get it... But he hasn't met me yet." She cradled his face and said, "You don't know him... We don't live in the same world. You even said that." "Then he doesn't have to know." "No, I know my dad, he would eventually find out. Besides, you deserve more than a hidden relationship." Bill looked away, and he said sadly, "I brought you here to make you my girl..." Hillary pressed his hand, "But I am... I was your girl last night, and right now." Bill turned to look at her, and his tears fell unconsciously, "But you won't be when I take you back." "We can be best friends." She suggested smiling through her tears. Hillary could see his throat working like as if he was swallowing, "I don't think that would even work." "Please?" She pleaded. Bill just nodded because he didn't want to make it hard for her, "maybe years from now... and we're still not taken, I'll make you mine. Do you like that?" She nodded, biting her lips. He smiled. 

Her agreement should have had alleviated his mood because he didn't have to worry about being in relationship considering that it wasn't in his plan, but it didn't. He felt miserable. He did not acknowledge it, but he was heartbroken. He knew it was a heartbreak because if it wasn't then it shouldn't hurt him this much. Every beat was another ache, and he couldn't do anything about it. He knew his heart was bleeding, and he couldn't say it, he couldn't even find any words. But as much as he was bleeding, he felt that she, too, was bleeding, because she wouldn't press her face into his chest muffling her cries staining his shirt with her tears. 

Bill held Hillary tighter as the sun started to rise, and never in his life he hated mornings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ಥ﹏ಥ) I hope you like the update. Let me know what you think. Will update by Friday. ╭( ･ㅂ･)و


	4. Chapter 4

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal_
> 
> _I may be naive when it comes to love, but I know deep in my heart that this is real. And when given the opportunity to be loved in that way, you'll understand why nothing else matters. Suddenly, I understand what Juliet felt. Against all odds? Against all odds indeed._

It was insanity, but everywhere Bill went he would find little things that would remind him of her. And every time something would remind him of her, the pain resurfaces. He wasn't at all a stranger to breakups, in fact, he had a fair share of them. But then his break up with others wouldn't even last long. For some reason, his apparent break-up with Hillary affected him more. Funny, he wasn't even sure if one would call it breakup, but to him, it was.

"Maybe because she was someone you could have, but can't have?" George suggested. George Irving had been his good friend in Yale. George reminded him of a young Gregory Peck only a little bit too awkward. But he might be awkward, but with his straight Patrician nose, wavy jet black hair, and Grecian features made him popular with women. Bill heaved a sigh as he watched Hillary pass through the hallway carrying her books. He wondered how she was faring: was she as affected as he was? Or she had easily moved on?

Bill remembered their last moment in the Lighthouse. How he held her the entire time as they watch the sunrise that day. He dreaded the small time that they had because he knew that once he takes her back to her dormitory he would stay away from her, pretend that they didn't share a kiss, a dance, a magical night. But Bill couldn't. He couldn't just forget it.

He reached down, felt his pocket, took out her handkerchief and pressed them on his nose. The faint smell of her perfume brought back the memories of her. "Maybe you should start seeing someone else," George said reaching out for his bag to take out his book. Bill turned his head a few degrees to his right where George was. _Maybe he should do that,_ he thought dreadfully.

### 

Almost a month had passed since the last time she had been with Bill, and the hollow feeling in her chest remained. The only way for Hillary to cope was to be busy. She found out that being occupied allowed her not to have time to think about Bill. So during daytime, Hillary focused her energy participating in her classes, and at night she dedicated them in studying. She exhausts her time reviewing until late at night until the only thing that she can do is to sleep because of exhaustion.

It worked because she was nailing her exams and recitations. She thought that maybe she had moved on because after a month and a week she was no longer thinking about Bill.

One day though while she was taking her time reading her book under the tree on the grounds outside their building, Elizabeth who was with her that time, nudged her on her side and said, "Eww, look at that, Jessica is hanging out with the Clinton guy." It snapped her attention, and she glanced where Elizabeth was looking.

She thought she was over him, apparently, not. The moment that she had seen Bill with his arm draped over Jessica's shoulder and all of his attention focused on her made Hillary feel like as if someone just clenched her heart squeezing out the blood.

Her parting words for him during their time in the Lighthouse suddenly flashed back before her: "I'm sure you would find someone who would be lovely," Bill shook his head pressing her hands against his face, "But I don't think I can find someone else..." He said, his tears running down his cheek.

And he did. A month after, he was seeing someone else. Hillary should be happy for him, because this is what she told him, right? Finding someone was what she hoped for him. But why does seeing him with Jessica tore her apart? Why suddenly she felt like crying?

She swallowed too many times as she felt her throat getting dry. _Please, please, be happy for him,_ she told herself. _Don't cry. Don't cry. This is what you wanted in the first place_. The book that she was looking at suddenly blurred by the tears that had collected on her eyes. She turned her head away from Elizabeth so her friend wouldn't see. She blinked until her eyes drained the tears. She took a couple of a deep breath to compose herself. "Hey, are you okay? You are awfully suddenly quiet." Elizabeth asked worried about her. "Sorry, I got distracted." Hillary excused forcing herself to smile. She turned her head to looked back on her book.

### 

A month and two week passed. Things did not still improve for Bill. He wondered why on earth he still hadn't moved on. What does Hillary have that affected him _this_ much when she could be just any ordinary woman he had dated? He admitted that the difference between the other ladies that he went out with and Hillary was that there's no air of pretentiousness in her, she's very perceptive, smart, and kind. He remembered how she rescued him in being an outcast in the gala. How she shed a tear while watching the fireworks. The look of wonder in her eyes that he found endearing. He sighed. He's afraid that the next woman he would be with, would pale in comparison. She had ruined him for others.

Bill closed the book that he was reading inside the library when suddenly Hillary appeared. She passed by a few meters away from him. She was with her golden-haired friend who was also introduced to him during the gala. He tried to remember his name, right, the Warren guy. The Warren and company guy, he thought scornfully. But looking at them, made him realized how they look perfect together: both of them blonde, and of the same cut of clothes. Geez, both of them were even wearing glasses! Warren seemed to have whispered something that made Hillary smile. She pulled one of the books from the shelf and carried it, but Warren took it from her arms and carried it himself, then they both went to the counter.

He clutched the edge of his book so hard. Are they together? He thought. A wave of jealousy and possessiveness rolled over him that he had to stifle the urge to go there. But he had no right. Who was he anyway? So he just watched as envy and jealousy ate him alive.

He never thought about her being with someone else, and he was surprised by his response when he saw her with Warren. Seeing them together and the thought of the possibilities that they could be together was almost enough to make him want to haul his books and rage.

Bill thought that going out with someone else would cure him of loneliness and of the void that he continues to feel, but it didn't. He tried pretending that he enjoyed dating, but it was just hurting him more. That and the fact that he felt guilty of leading someone with false pretenses.

What he shared with Hillary might have been short, but it had been real because it wouldn't be this hard if it weren't. Besides, he thought, how long does it take for you to love someone? A month? A second? But can anyone really validate true love by the length of time you've spent with each other? He thought, maybe it's like how people fall asleep. Others fall easily the moment their head hits the pillow, while others lie awake at night until sleep takes them in. And it wasn't different from him, he was a goner the moment he spent his time with her. 

And if it wasn't love then why does it feel like he was in an _unquenchable_ , _endless_ thirst for her presence? He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat properly, he couldn't concentrate, and he had constantly been thinking about her. He would try to make a way to see her even though he knew seeing her would sting. But to him, it no longer mattered because, yes, it might sting, but a short glimpse of her would suffice for his yearning heart.

He propped his head on his hand and thought either he confronts her about his feelings or he would die from this torture.

###

Hillary was on her way back to her dormitory when she spotted Bill standing at the end of the corridor. She turned to looked at her back if he was waiting for someone else but found that there was no one there save for themselves. Bill had straightened up when Hillary started walking towards him. He felt unsure of what he would do. Hell, Bill didn't even know what to say. But he needed to say something. He needed to do something before he completely lost his mind.

Uncertainly, Hillary walked towards him. Her heart doubled in its rate. Nervousness had kicked in. She looked at him and noticed that he had lost a little bit of weight, and had a slight darkness underneath his eyes. He was just a wreck. Bill held her gaze, and in his eyes, she had seen nothing but raw yearning, and weariness. The way he stared at her almost had her undone. _Save me_ , he thought.

Like as if she read his thoughts, she dropped her books and pulled him in her arms. Bill dropped his sling bag to return her embrace, his face on the nook of her neck, inhaling her scent. _This is home_ , he thought. He knew he would always belong in her arms. The overwhelming relief that she took him back almost made his knees weak. After nearly two months of drought—finally a rainfall. A spring to an autumn. He was so relieved that he ended up weeping silently in the crook of her neck. She ran her hand back and forth on his nape while she held him. 

She might be naive when it comes to love, but she knew that _it was_ love the moment that they held each other. It was like finding a piece of a missing puzzle completing a picture. To her, he was that piece. Never in her life she had been sure that this man that she held in her arms is for her to keep forever, future be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;￣ー￣川 I hope you liked the update. This is the first time that I have written this with minimal dialogue and focused more on narrating their feelings. UGH. I hope I did okay. But would really like to hear what you thought about this chapter. The reference to Juliet was from Romeo and Juliet. Cheesy, I know. HAHAHA. Will update by Sunday/Monday! (￣ε￣〃)ｂ


	5. Chapter 5

> _From William Jefferson's Journal_
> 
> _I guess that's usually how it goes, right? You open yourself to vulnerability and fear of uncertainty when you love someone, but you take the risk in spite of it, because to you, it's better to experience it than live a lifetime without it._

The next few days had been one of their happiest. The days had gone by fast, but for them, the time they spent together was never enough. After classes, they would wait for each other in the corridor. When it first happened, Hillary wasn't at all expecting for Bill to wait for her, but he did. He was lounging in the hallway his head bent reading his book, his hair slightly ruffled from the wind, or he had probably brushed them with his fingers. Her heart took a leap when she saw him there looking gorgeous, and with the knowledge that he was waiting for her. He straightened up to stretch his muscle, and at the same time he glanced at her way, and upon seeing her, his face lightened up.

He met her half way, and she turned to her friends, and he noticed that from eight they were down to four. She slightly leaned against him as Bill pulled her on his side. Then she introduced him as her boyfriend. Bill extended his other free hand to shake Peter and John's hand, and he nodded towards Elizabeth and Alice. Elizabeth, who was Hillary's close friend, treated him with warm civility. Peter and Alice were civil. John was slightly stoic. Elizabeth teased Hillary by saying, "I knew something was up when both of you went missing that night." She said referring to the gala. They exchanged few awkward pleasantries until Hillary's friends had to excuse themselves.

Bill felt the lukewarm acceptance from her friends and knew that Hillary felt it too, but they both didn't bring it up. They didn't see the need to be bothered about how others will accept their relationship. Besides, why would they? They were in a relationship with each other. It wasn't as if Bill was in a relationship with them.

###

Bill had been thinking of bringing her to a vacation this spring break. He knew that Hillary was planning to go home by Friday that week and he wanted to have her by himself a few days before she goes to New York. He was playing around with the thought because he doesn't know how Hillary felt about taking a vacation with him. Going out on vacation with him would mean taking their relationship to another level. It wasn't as if Bill was being a virgin but considering that he was her first boyfriend, he thought that she might have some hesitation on the idea. Seriously, it was okay, if she doesn't want to. He wouldn't insist. He shook his head smiling on his trail of thought. Apparently, his southern gentleman root was talking.

They were walking back from the amusement park. His arm draped around her shoulder while her hand clung to his hand. He had given her his leather jacket to wear. They spent the time having fun, laughing, making an occasional debate on political topics, and getting to know each other more. Bill had been very charming the entire time. She enjoyed every minute that she spent time with him even his silences. Hillary started to take note of his idiosyncrasies, and she thought that it was part of his charm. When she engaged him in a political discussion, his Southern twang would appear. Hillary sometimes couldn't help but giggle every time it appeared. She also noted his mind never stops thinking about something even when he's silent. 

Just like right now, he seemed to be thinking about something as a small smile played on his lips. Hillary wondered what he could be thinking? She pulled on his hand that she was holding prompting him to stop, he turned to look at her and asked. "What?" His accent heavy. "A penny for your thought?" She asked. He gave a chuckle at her statement, "ain't gonna cost my girl to 'now my thought." She smiled up at him. They stopped in the middle of the street. She turned her body towards him and encircled his waist with her arms. "What are you thinking?" She asked. He leaned down and brushed up the tip of his nose against hers, "Do ya' really wanna know?" "Yes, sir." "M'kay, and 'ya say a penny for it?" She nodded smiling. "Say, I ain't chargin' my girl a penny for it. I demand a kiss for an exchange. Whaddya say?" Bill asked pulling back to look at her. "You don't like a penny but a kiss? I'd like to know your grades in Economics." Bill gave a full belly laugh. "N'aww I don't wanna fail yer expectation darlin'. Yer talkin' to a scholar." He boasts that made her roll her eyes playfully. "But, no, seriously, what are you thinking?" He took a deep breath, then straightened up losing his twang. "I'll tell you later. But I'm thinking of taking you to my dormitory because my dormmate was not around. Are you okay with that?" They started walking again, and she hesitated in answering. She wanted to weigh in her response. "You mean, sleep in your dorm?" He stopped walking and said, "Yeah, I mean, sleep literally. Not that we need to have sex or something." Hillary laughed, "I wasn't thinking about that." "No, I just wanted to be clear. Although to set your expectation, I might kiss you or something like that." He teased, leaning down to kiss her smiling mouth.

###

Bill had sneaked her into his dormitory. While Bill looked like he was confident with what he was doing, the sweat that ran on his temple gave way that he wasn't used to doing this. When they reached Bill's room and got themselves in, Hillary's heart was beating hard against her chest. They leaned against the door, a smile playing on their lips. "God, that scared the hell out of me," Hillary said her chest was heaving from exertion. Bill turned to her trapping her between the door and his body. "You're incredible," Bill said smiling down at her, then pressed a kiss on her forehead. "How will you take me back?" Hillary asked, "I'll take you back before sunrise. How does four in the morning sounds to you?" He asked as he started looking around the books that's scattered. "I'm sorry about the books," he said boyishly. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "It's okay. Four sounds fine. My dormmate will probably still asleep by then."

Hillary took a seat on his bed, and she noticed that besides the cluttered books his bed was kept clean. The pillows were stacked, and the bed cover placed rightly. "You keep your bed clean?" "Southern thing, my mother would always remind us to tidy up our bed every morning. It became a habit." Bill was taking something out of the closet and brought some of his clothes for her. "Uh, you may want to sleep on my shirt in the meantime. These are clean." He said, his cheeks a bit red. Hillary tilted her head to the side and said, "Are you blushing?" Bill chuckled and sat down next to her. "I never had someone like you, so I don't know if I am doing well." Hillary laid her hand on his cheek, "What do you mean you never had someone like me?" Bill held her gaze and confessed, "Well, I never had someone... you know... like you who seemed to have everything in life. I... I used to go out with girls that are not as classy or who had a lot in their life." She rubbed her thumb on his cheek and said, "I guess that makes the both of us, I never had someone like you too." Bill leaned and dropped a quick kiss on her lips. "If you want to take a shower, you can do so. I have a liquid soap there in the comfort room and shampoo. There's a small basket with my name on, and you can use whatever you need there. I'm sorry though most of them are men essentials. So I guess you'll have to settle with the soap but don't worry it's lavender." She crinkled her nose and said, "You use lavender liquid soap?" Bill chuckled, "My mom gave it to me and said I could use it because she doesn't like it. I thought it was too feminine. I didn't use it, and it's still unopened. Guess it's useful right now, and wait..." He said, as he stood up and sauntered on his cabinet and took out what seemed to be an unopened toothbrush, "Here, you can have that." Hillary laughed, finding it cute that Bill was taking this unexpected sleepover seriously. "Come here," She said, reaching out her hand for him to take, "What?" He asked obliviously. When he sat next to her, Hillary gripped his hand and said, "You don't have to worry about me, I'll be okay. But I found this side of you very cute."

When Hillary finished taking a shower and got out of the comfort room wearing his shirt and boxers it almost made Bill swallow. She was adorable. His clothes on her looked humongous, but Hillary was lovely. Her skin soft, her hair still wet from the shower, and her cheeks were pink. She sat next to him and said, "Well that wasn't so bad. I liked your shirt a lot it's so comfortable to wear. The boxers were slipping, though." She said her nose wrinkled. Bill couldn't help but lean down and kissed her, humbled by how she easily adjusted with what he had.

When she returned his kiss, Bill's restrain broke. He kissed her hungrily, their teeth banged together slightly, and then it was just endless deep kiss. His mouth devoured hers. She ran her hand on the back of his head until she gripped his hair to deepen his kiss. Bill pulled back a little unlatching their mouth, then he slowly took off her eyeglass and placed them on his bedside table. Then he returned to her and cradled her face, "We'll stop, don't worry. We won't go anywhere you are not ready to explore." Hillary nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed, and he moved her to straddle his hips. Her smile hiked up on the side, as she framed his face with her hands as she dropped her head to kiss him.

When the kiss turned heated, and Bill's restrain turning flimsy by the minute, he thought about putting a halt to what they were doing. He had to or else they would do things that she might regret in the morning. He gripped the bedsheet hard as he started to feel her rub her body against him. He turned his head on the side to dislodged their kiss, "We need to stop." She ran her mouth on his neck, "Just a few more," Bill turned his head, his cheek meeting hers. "Baby, if we don't stop... if you tempt me further, we'll find ourselves in a difficult position." She turned her head on his neck trying to catch up her breathing. "Distract me then," she said, "You need to buy your father a present when you go home this spring break." She laughed and then muffled it on his neck. "Good job on picking that one," she said as she pulled back and pressed her lips on the space between his brows. "I was thinking of taking you to a vacation before you go back to New York, you know for three days are you okay with that?" She pulled back to look at him. His eyes were full of hope. "Where do you plan to take me?" She asked, "I'm planning to take you to Lake Tahoe. I have saved enough so we can stay in a rented cabin and watch sunset and sunrise together." She understood the implication of going there with him. Going there would mean taking their relationship to another level, and it might be too soon, she thought. But the idea of spending time alone together in Lake Tahoe without sneaking was too tempting for her. If they leave late afternoon on Sunday and return early morning on Wednesday, she'll have more time to prepare for her Friday flight going to New York. She didn't see any problem, so she smiled and said excitedly, "I can't wait!" Bill heaved a sigh of relief when she agreed. "I thought for a second you'll object." Hillary smiled and teased, "How can I say no to an all paid vacation?" "That's what you think! I'll ask for a reimbursement eventually." He joked, and he moved her, "I'll take a shower, and we can sleep then." When Bill went to the comfort room, she lied down on his bed. She loved how the smell of his pillow carried the smell of his hair, and being enveloped in his scent. She was reading his book until she fell asleep.

When Bill emerged out of the comfort room and found her asleep, it brought a delight of sweetness in his chest. The image of her sleeping in his bed for the next few years wouldn't be so bad, he thought. He observed her for a while: her mouth was slightly apart, her cheek pressed against the pillow, and her palm turned up slightly curled. Her face relaxed. While she slept there, he understood—how much in a span of small time—she barged her way in his heart. And how in that small hand of hers, she had the capability to destroy him. He knew that they couldn't hide their relationship forever especially from her parents.

He had a very limited knowledge of who her parents were, but he had checked the background of her father, and he understood that he had worked hard to where they were right now. The pressure for Hillary to do well in life was understandable. He wouldn't be surprised if her father wanted her to marry someone of her kind. To say, Bill was ready to fight back for this relationship. He wasn't just sure of her. He remembered how easily she had let go of him when faced with the fact that someday her father would know about him.

Would she choose him if they reach that point? He wondered.

He laid down on his side facing her, and his movement stirred her. Hillary slightly opened her eyes, and she smiled, "Hey," she greeted, her voice hoarse from sleep. "Come here," Bill said, moving her closer. She curled and burrowed on the space under his chin. They slept facing each other. Bill enclosed her in an embrace.

He wasn't sure if she would choose him, but it might be too soon to think about that. Maybe he should just enjoy whatever moment he had with her while he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^▽^;) How do you feel with a 3k worth of words? I was supposed to include their vacation here so we can progress quickly but that would mean an additional thousand words and I feel that it's too heavy for one chapter. But I feel that my pace was too slow. Please let me know. I'm so conscious of this kind of issues. HAHAHA. I hope you liked the chapter, although it wasn't too revealing. Just 3 more chapters before I end the Part 1. ~~I cannot wait to get on the conflict~~. (ﾟДﾟ;) *sniff* Will update on Wednesday! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و


	6. Chapter 6

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal_
> 
> _Didn't Friar Laurence from Romeo and Juliet once said: "These violent delights have violent ends"? That should had been our warning, but we are young and in love, and never really cared._

**Lake Tahoe | Spring Break**

It took them a couple of months before they finally had their first vacation together. Bill was excited a month before their trip. He took care of the details such as the cabin that they will rent, the car, and their itinerary. Hillary on the other hand just allowed him to take the wheel. The flight to Lake Tahoe almost took seven hours. They left New Haven Sunday morning and arrived in Reno in the late afternoon. Hillary was already beaten up and felt the need to sleep.

Bill had rented the top cabin allowing them some privacy together, and a view of the lake. The clouds were bright, and the place was totally quiet. When they reached their cabin, the sun was already ready to set. They stood outside their cabin watching the burst of hues of colors in the sky. Their arms around the back of each other as they savor the moment together. Hillary leaned her head on his side prompting Bill to pull her closer. The sweet sound of the forest, the chirping of the birds, the soft sound of a distant running Lake, was lulling Hillary to sleep inciting her to yawn. Bill turned his cheek against her temple and asked, "Do you want to take a nap?" She took a deep breath and asked, "Would you mind? I know you wanted to start our activities soon, but I'm just tired. You can wake me up after an hour?" She turned her body towards him to snuggle. Bill's arms automatically circled on her shoulders. "I'm sleepyyyyyy..." She said yawning as she pressed her face on the wall of his chest. Then She felt a rumble as he chuckled, "Alright, sleepyhead, we won't have any activities today, we'll just chill. You go to sleep, while I'll prepare us a dinner." She tipped her head up, and Bill dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Few hours after she woke up to a smell of beans being cooked. She turned her head to glance at the clock and found that it's already six in the evening. Al Green's Let's Stay Together was playing in the background. She got up and went to the kitchen to find Bill, and she found him there cooking. He was wearing brown cargo shorts, a checkered shirt and was barefoot. He was so serious about what he was doing that he didn't notice she went behind him to press a kiss on his back. He jumped a little on her unexpected approach, "Jesus, don't sneak up on me like that." He exclaimed inciting a giggle from Hillary, "I'm sorry, but you seem to be serious in what you are doing." Bill turned to look at her, "Why, of course, I do not want to disappoint you with my cooking skill. Why don't you go over there and watch while I finish our dinner?" He asked. "I can't wait, it smells good, by the way." She said as she headed towards the dining table.

Hillary enjoyed the Chili Con Carne that they paired with wine. While eating they spent the time laughing, discussing Politics, and their future. Hillary was particularly curious about his plan to be a Governor because he talks about it so passionately, and he seemed to have a timeline how he was going to achieve it. While she listened to him, she couldn't help but wonder if they will still be together by that the time considering that she needs to move back to New York after graduation. She wondered if he will abandon his plan for her, or she will abandon her plan for him? The problem was her father would never agree for her to be with Bill. She thought that if she abandons the seemingly Political legacy that her father wanted her to carry, what will she do then? If she followed him in Arkansas, what will she do there? Be a housewife? She could practice law there, she supposed. She was so taken by her thoughts that she didn't know that Bill was asking her a question.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked, touching her arm, snapping her back to reality. "I'm sorry I was distracted." She said suddenly reaching for her goblet of wine. "What are you thinking?" Bill asked, she looked at him and found him worried about her. "I'm thinking about life in general." "What do you mean?" "You seem to have a perfectly laid out plan for your future, and I have no idea what I will do except for the legacy that my father had been very persuasive for me to take." She took her goblet and stood making Bill follow her, "Do you want to talk about it?" Bill asked a minute later when Hillary stood next to the window looking at the reflection of the moon on the lake that they could see from that position. "Wow, that's beautiful," Hillary commented. The moon was high and seemingly twice its size tonight. Bill approached her from behind wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her against his front. "I know what you are doing," He said, "Doing what?" She asked tilting her head to the side to give him access to her neck, "You are changing the direction of our conversation because you don't want to talk about your father." She had hesitated before she answered, "No, it's not that. It's just that talking about him at this time will spoil our vacation." "But don't you think that eventually, we'll have to face him?" She turned around to look at him, and Bill pushed back her eyeglass in place as it slid from the bridge of her nose. "Hill—" She turned and walked away from him avoiding the topic. She sat on the couch and continued, "I know, and you're right. We need to talk about him, but can we talk about him tomorrow? Or on our last day? I just want to enjoy our vacation. Besides, I'll be joining him in New York this weekend." Bill sat next to her placing his arm around her shoulder as he planted a kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to spoil the vacation. We'll talk about him on our flight back. In the meantime, I'll clean the dishes." But Hillary pulled his arm, and said, "No, I'll wash the dishes, you already made the dinner." Bill huffed and said, "Alright. I'll take a shower then while you do that."

Bill was shaving when Hillary knocked on the door of the comfort room, "Are you decent?" She asked. "Yes, come in." Hillary got in and found him wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. "I thought you were decent?" Bill raised his brow and said, "this is decent." He said indicating to his towel-clad waist. Hillary gave a short laugh, "Alright, point taken." She got herself inside the comfort room, went to the sink and reached out for her toothbrush. Bill noticed that she was using the one that he gave back in his dorm. The little detail made him smile. When Hillary finished brushing her teeth, she turned to face him as he started to lather his neck and jaw with foam. "Can I?" She asked. Bill looked at her, "sure." He closed the distance between them, and Hillary gave a yelp when Bill hauled her up, so she can sit on the counter. "Give me your hand." He said, and Hillary laid her palms in front of him as he pressed a right amount of foam. He gripped her wrists and directed her hand where to press the foam in his jaw. "Spread them in my jaw, neck, and upper lip." And Hillary did as instructed. She enjoyed putting up the foam on his face. Bill would occasionally drop kiss whenever her hand would come near his face. She laughed as he playfully placed a foam on her face. "We won't finish!" She protested. "Alright, I'll stop. Now for the hard part. I'll give you a shaving knife. But before anything you need to take an oath." "An oath?!" She exclaimed. "Of course, you have to swear that you won't slice or kill me with the blade." "Of course, I swear." "Give me a pinky promise." He teased bringing his pinky finger in front making her laugh. But she took it and wrapped her pinky finger with his. "I pinky promise." Bill tipped his head up as Hillary slowly ran the blade on his neck. The expanse of his skin, the tautness of his muscle, the show of his jaw suddenly turned her on. She had the inclination to press her lips on the pulse that throbbed underneath, run her tongue from the hollow of his throat to his chin. She blinked, turning back her concentration to the task. Bill held his breath as Hillary finished shaving him. Both of them were breathing hard after she cleaned him. Bill got turned on how slowly she shaved him, the smell of her skin, the touch of her hand. He had been feeling it since earlier but had been ignoring it. But having her touch him was too much.

Hillary leaned down, then she hovered above his lips holding his gaze, Bill held still giving her the rein of the situation if she would kiss him or not, and the moment that she touched her lips against him, he lost control.

Bill pulled her towards his body, and Hillary automatically wrapped her legs and arms around him. Their mouth locked on each other, Bill carried her towards the bedroom and the moment that he laid her down, he stopped. He pressed his face against her neck, took a deep breath and gritted his teeth praying for control.

"Are you, okay?" She asked wrapping her arms around him. "Are you sure?" He asked, then he pulled back to look at her, and said, "When I brought you here I told myself that I won't persuade you to be intimate with me, that you have to want to do it too." Hillary brushed his hair touched that he was being considerate. "Really?" She asked, "I want to warn you that once we do it, there's no more going back. So you have to be definite that this is what you want." He said looking at her hard. "Thank you," she whispered. "So what do you want, Hillary?" He asked. She ran the tip of her finger on his bunched jaw and said, "Well... I'm afraid..." She said uncertainly, "...but I want you. Something tells me that this is right." She said, holding his gaze.

Bill moved and pulled off her eyeglass, "I'll make it good and easy for you, Darlin'. If you feel uncomfortable, you just need to say something, and I'll stop." He placed her eyeglass on the bedside table. "I just want you, alright." He heard her say, and when he got back to her, he lowered his head down to kiss her.

Their kiss was unhurried like as if they all had the time discovering each other. Bill kissed her with deliberate thoroughness. He cradled the side of her face correctly angling it. The moment that Hillary molded herself against him and was able to match his rhythm, Bill groaned in a victory. His mouth opened further, his tongue tracing hotly across her lips, urging them to part, and then demanding it. The moment that she did, Bill's restraint broke. His hand covered her breast, caressing it through her nightwear, then running his hand behind her cupping her bottom and pulling her tightly against him making her aware of his aroused body.

Lost in the pleasure coursing through her blood, she ran her hand on his back until she laced her fingers through his hair and crushed her parted lips against his. Their tongues parried and played, but it wasn't enough. Bill wanted to feel her skin against his. So he rolled out and helped her undress. She stood while he helped her take off her clothes. She felt hot as blush appeared on her cheeks. She was unused to share her naked body with someone else. But Bill seemed to be used in doing it. When he laid her back to the bed, he remained standing for a second to look at her. His gaze was intense as his take his time appreciating her body. Hillary had felt a certain shyness and almost had the impulse to cover herself, but she held still. Bill turned his gaze to her eyes holding her stare as he removed his towel. Hillary made an audible gulp that made him chuckle. When Bill joined her on the bed, suddenly Hillary was unsure. "Are you backing out?" He asked, she shook her head and said, "I'm not sure how... how the hell we would fit, and it sort of scares me." "It scares me too but do not worry we will."

That night Bill introduced her in the pleasure of sharing their body together. He allowed Hillary to take her time to get used to his body by giving her the freedom to explore. She took her time to touch, to kiss, to taste him on her own. Bill held onto the headboard as Hillary placed kisses across his chest down his stomach. When she got into his member, she initially hesitated because she was not sure what to do, but instinct took over eventually. She caressed him and took him into her mouth. Bill allowed her some time until he pulled her up and said, "If you continue to do that we might end too soon." Then he rolled them over to take control.

Bill took note of every inch of skin that his mouth traveled on; he tried to remember the beauty mark that he could find. Placed the memory of touching her in his mind. He didn't miss a spot to caress, to kiss, and to taste. When he got to her core, she had the impulse to close her thighs, but Bill held them until he descended his head to lap and to kiss. He didn't stop when he felt a tremor within her and knew that she would reach her climax soon, and she did. Her body arched, she clutched the bed sheet as Bill continued sucking her. When her muscles relaxed, Bill returned to kiss her. Sharing how she taste in his kiss. "Touch me," He said, his voice hoarse. She reached down to touch his staff stroking him, and then she positioned him at her entrance. Bill felt her swallow, and he reached out to brush her hair, as his mouth ran to her ears to whisper praises to her, Hillary savored his words while she felt him press into her. He did it once and twice pulling back and forth until he reached her barrier. He hovered above her. His sweat running on his back and his temple from self-restraint, "I'm sorry, darlin'" He said as ultimately, he pushed forward past her barrier making her body arch like a bow, and she groaned from pleasure and pain. Bill held himself still allowing her body to adjust to his girth. He pulled back, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, baby. I know it hurts, but it'll subside eventually." She swallowed and brushed his hair, "It's okay, feels a little odd, though." Bill smiled softly, then he went back kissing her, as he moved inside her.

The pain subsided, and eventually, an incredible pleasure took over. Bill moved his hips with deep strokes. His muscles strained, and the blood pounded in his head. He went over and over until he felt her clenched him and next thing he knew she reached her climax, but he didn't stop, his movements hurried and then soon he went over the edge, but before he could pour himself inside her, he took out his member and withdrew outside.

Bill sagged against her, and she held him. Never in his life, he felt this particular closeness to someone. It wasn't his first. Heck, he had a fair share of sexual encounters, but she was the first one who had given herself to him, and he felt grateful being her first. He rolled them over until she had her head resting against his chest. He gathered her in his embrace feeling protective of her.

### 

The next few days had been an incredible journey for both of them. They discovered the Lake and went on a hike. They both enjoyed walking as it allowed them to talk about anything under the sun. They also enjoyed swimming together. Their days were spent on learning about what each other was thinking and reserved their nights enjoying each others body. Bill couldn't get enough of her. He would always reach out to touch her or kiss her. Anything that would allow him to be near her. He also taught her the things that he liked, and he encouraged her to do the same.

One night though they got overheated and excited. While they swam in the Lake they innocently touched and kissed each until it became too much. They hurriedly went back to their cabin. The moment that they closed the door, Bill held her against it, his mouth latching on her neck kissing and sucking on her skin. Hillary started to rub her body against him, her legs wrapped around his waist. Still sandwich between his body and the door, Bill took off his shirt and his shorts, then he moved them on the couch with her on his arms. Hillary pushed Bill as she stripped off her bathing suit in front of him. A smug smile played on his lips while he watched her take off her suit. When she was already naked she straddled his hips and had him positioned at her entrance. Slowly she lowered her body making Bill throw his head back. Hillary took the opportunity to run her lips on the column of his exposed neck. Soon Hillary started moving, but her movement got wilder claiming her release. It was too hot and too intense that when she fell apart in his arms, didn't stop gyrating her hips against his, soon Bill joined her.

Her heart was still beating hard against her chest as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Bill held her waiting for his heart to beat regularly. A nagging thought broke his pleasure drunk brain telling him that he did not pull out when he reached his release.

### 

On their last day, Bill knew that they need to talk about her father, so he brought it up, but his persuasiveness to talk about him pissed Hillary off. Bill couldn't understand why she was avoiding the topic because he knew that in the end, they would face him. "Why are you so adamant to talk about him?" She said as she paced angrily in front of him. Bill looked at her while sitting on the couch, "Can you please stop walking?" She stopped and looked at him, "Look, I told you talking about him is pointless!" "And why is that even pointless?" He asked. She met his gaze, not sure whether she would say it to his face, but she knew she had to, "Because he won't change his mind about you." "You don't know that, and if you introduce us—" "No, you don't understand, Bill. I'm his only daughter, and he had high expectations of me. All throughout my life, he had been reminding me of the kind of life I should live." "Then tell him that you'll live your life." "Easy for you to say because you're not even in my position." Then Bill stopped responding, and he watched her stood there looking uncertain. He wondered if she was conscious of the fact that she could be pregnant already. Although she might be virgin when he had her, he knew that she is well aware of the consequences of their actions. "I'm not sure how you want to handle this, and I'll leave this to you because he's your father..." Bill said as he started to stand up and walked to the window to look outside, "but honestly, eventually, you have to make a decision." Hillary walked up behind him and asked, "What do you mean?" "Assuming that you are right and your father does not accept me, would you take the risk and leave your life for me or would you leave me and go back to your family in New York?"

Hillary already knew this, but for some reason, she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to accept that situation wherein she would end up choosing between them. "You don't know that." Bill turned to face her, "Then introduce me to your father." Hillary spun around turning away from him and said, "Can you give me time to do that?" "When are you planning to do that when your stomach is already huge, and you're carrying my child?" He asked bluntly. For some reason, her hand automatically went to her belly. Bill heaved a sigh of resignation. "I don't know Hillary; I think you still don't know what you want," Bill said as he reached out for the knob of the door of their cabin going out for a walk.

That night they didn't talk, they even ate in silence. They even slept facing each other away. Hillary had a hard time sleeping as she had gotten used to having herself wrapped in his arms. Bill for his part got so annoyed in the situation that he got themselves in, but more than being annoyed with himself, he was hurt by the fact that Hillary could not even fight for him. He thought that maybe it was her inexperience in life, perhaps it's because her parents had always sheltered her. She didn't even have a clear plan of what she wanted to do a few years from now. Bill almost groaned in frustration when he realized how unsure their future looks like all because she couldn't make a decision. He's not even sure what Hillary wanted to do if she found herself pregnant. But maybe it's too soon to think about that, he thought. But he needed to be ready.

### 

On their way back to Connecticut, Hillary could no longer take the silence that while they were on the airplane, she reached out to take his hand. "I'm sorry," She whispered, and Bill naturally wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her towards him. She was relieved that Bill did not refuse her and had forgiven her easily. She was humbled by the depth of his patience for her. He pressed a kiss on her temple. "It's okay, baby. Everything will be all right."

They reached their dormitory late afternoon. But since they still have time, Bill and Hillary opted to go to the nearest restaurant to grab a late lunch. They never again brought up her father and had settled not to worry about it in the meantime. After having their lunch he walked her back to her dormitory. They stood a few meters away from the building. She turned to face him, "I loved our vacation together. I will miss you when I go back to New York." She said looking up at him. Bill pulled her for an embrace—holding her tight. "I'll miss you too." He said, he tipped her face up and said, "I never said this but thank you because you made the three months of my life amazing. Unforgettable." Then he pulled her hand to press a kiss on her knuckles. "No, I should be the one thanking. I had lived a dull life, and then you came, and there's just an incredible joy. This is the first time that I had experience such happiness." She confessed looking at him, Bill held her gaze and realized how much he would give everything for her. If she asked him to throw away his plan to be with her, he'd do it in a heartbeat. He was besotted, so foolishly in love with her. He slowly descended his head, "I love you, Hillary. In a small span of time, you had my heart and soul." He said as he pressed a soft kiss on her lips, while reached out to cradled his face.

But after a second, she suddenly jerked away from him when they both heard a noise. She whirled in alarm as she heard hurried footsteps. "Diane!" Her father shouted. Her father stalked towards them with rage in his every stride. She turned back to Bill, "Oh, my God," She whispered, "Please, Bill, you have to leave. Turn and walk away. Please. Now." "No," Bill said clutching her arm. "Please!" She almost cried, "I'll be okay, but I do not know what he will do to you." Bill looked at her pleading eyes. She didn't have to wait what her father will do because he stood next to her and hissed, "I had guards with me, Clinton. You might want to step away from my daughter before I let them haul you, young man." His face contorted with fury while he held Hillary's arm. Bill met her father's thunderous glare with his own. "Please, don't make a scene." She begged holding to Bill's arm as some of the people started gathering from a distance looking at Senator Rodham confronting a young Bill Clinton over his daughter.

Bill was unsure with what will happen next time if he let her go, so he did what he thought that he needed to do before he could never do it again, he brushed back her hair and said, "I love you, Hillary. I'll never forget you." He said as he pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. Her tears fell unconsciously holding on to his words.

With a last look at her father and to her, Bill turned around and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✌三✌('ω')✌三✌ AUUUGHHHHH I hope you like the update. I swear I won't say anything more. I will stop spoiling and defending my own story. I hope you like the update. Let me know what you think. I'll update this Friday or Saturday. ヾ(・ω・ｏ) 
> 
> ~~P.S: OMG, sorry for some grammatical errors in this chapter. I havent proofread it yet. I came across some wrongful use of prepositions soooooo... I'm sorry!~~ Shit man, I just edited it today and I made some adjustment on my construction. I'm sorry for a half-baked entry to others who had already read.
> 
> P.S: I'm sorry if I suck at responding to comments. I'll respond soon. I really just went here to update. And OMG I totally went bonkers on my write up. *sniff*


	7. Chapter 7

> _From William Jefferson's Journal:_
> 
> _What hurts me the most was her silence. I wish I could hate her for not fighting for us but I couldn't bring myself to hate her. Because even though she broke my heart, I still loved her. If you ask me if there's anything that I learned from this heartbreak it's that deep inside I will never be the same again._

Bill counted the days when he would see Hillary again, after the spring break he knew that Hillary should be back at school. It was Sunday midnight when he went to her dormitory by climbing on the side of her building to get to her room. He remembered how he climbed to take her to the lighthouse, how he played a trick on her by pretending to fall, and how horrified she was when he thought that he would, so she pulled him hard until he got himself inside her room. The thought almost made his throat tighten. When he reached her window, he noticed that her bed was empty, although her dormmate occupied the same bed before. _Well, maybe, she might be back on Monday then._

But Monday came, and classes resumed, and he still didn't see her around. His worry turned to panic. He wondered how she was. Did her father punish her? Will she back in school? He knew that this is her last year, so it's impossible for her to miss it. But to think about it, her father donates huge money for their school and is an influential Senator maybe he would do something for Hillary to graduate without going to school? He just didn't know.

Tuesday came still no sign of Hillary. He was getting desperate. He waited for Hillary's friend, Elizabeth, in the corridor to ask when she will be back or if she's alright. He just needed to know any information about her before he lost his mind.

When Elizabeth got out of the classroom with her friends, Bill approached her. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry to bother you but when will Hillary be back?" Elizabeth looked at Bill with confusion and said, "Hillary's back. She just got back today. I believe she's attending her Philo class." Elizabeth wasn't finished talking, but Bill already hurried up, running.

He saw her left her class but right after she got out two big men followed her. Damn, so now, she has two personal guards. Damnit to hell, he thought. He wondered if he could talk to her, but considered that maybe it's not a good idea. Well, he can visit her in her dormitory tonight, he thought.

That night, Bill went to her room climbing his way up, when he reached her window he noticed that someone else was already sleeping in her bed. He squinted looking at the back of the head of the new occupant ensuring that he got it right. And he did. His imagination wasn't playing with him the new occupant of her bed was a brunette, so far from her butter-colored hair. Bill got down disappointedly, wondering where she could be sleeping right now.

Days and had passed and he was still unable to talk to her. He could see her pass by the corridors, but her guards followed her. He loitered hoping he could get her alone. Even in the library, she was not left alone. Bill again tried to talk to Elizabeth, so when he saw her in the cafeteria, he approached her. "What's happening Elizabeth?" He asked. Elizabeth looked up at him from her seat and excused herself from her friends, and pulled Bill on the corner. "What do you want?" She asked, "What's happening?" He demanded. "Look you won't be able to talk to her, not today and not ever." Bill stared at her in disbelief. "What's going on?" Elizabeth gazed at his face and realized how desperate he looked. His eyes were bloodshot probably from not having enough sleep. "I'm sorry, Bill. Hillary is not allowed to see you anymore." "What do you mean?" "Hillary is going to kill me for this, but her father forbade her to see you again." He brushed his hair with his fingers and frustratedly said, "And she just allowed him to do that to us?" Elizabeth was supposed to say something but held her tongue, "You don't know how hard this was for her too, Bill." He gaped at her, then said, "How hard? God, I just need some clue here. I supposed she could pass a letter to you, but she never did. Jesus, if she wanted to, she could have done something about the situation we are in, but she's not doing anything! I do not even know how she was!" He said his voice raising. Bill turned to look around and realized that he was starting to get attention. He lessened the volume of his voice and said, "I'm sorry Elizabeth. I do not mean to shout at you. I'm just... I'm just frustrated." He said looking down. Elizabeth just nodded. "I'm so sorry, Bill." She said as she walked away from him.

It's almost two weeks now, and she was still not talking to him, he waited for her in the corridor because he could no longer take it. He could no longer live in this silence, of not knowing how she was, of not being able to hold her. He was getting depressed: unable to eat properly, sleep, and concentrate. He had already failed one of his exams, but he didn't care. He just needed her. When he saw her pass through one of the hallways, opposite where he was, he ran trying to catch up with her. He didn't think. He just knew he had to get to her.

Hillary was clutching her books when she heard quick steps behind her. "Hillary!" She heard Bill shout. She turned around to look at him but before he could even get near her one of her guards blocked and held him preventing him from getting near her, while the other guard pulled Hillary away. Bill caught her gaze, and he hoped she would do something... anything... but she didn't, and it was breaking his heart. "Hillary... baby, please..." He said brokenly, and it made Hillary stop from walking away from him. "Hillary, please, don't do this... it hurts... I'm hurting." He choked, she turned to look at him and saw his tears running down his cheeks, "Don't walk away from me, you're breaking my heart." He said as he wept, and it made her tears roll down her cheeks unconsciously as she mouthed the word, "I'm sorry," and hurried down.

Bill watched her walk away. Every step she took, every distance she put between them was tearing him apart. He could no longer hold it, so he did what he knew he could only do: he ran. He ran away not knowing where to go, but he had to before the pain he felt eat him alive.

It was breaking Hillary's heart to see him there not having a clue of what's going on. How her guard held him like a criminal, and how his voice broke when he said he was hurting. Her tears were spilling uncontrollably, and her knees starting to get weak, she needed to find Elizabeth before she falls apart, her guard still trailing behind her. When she saw Elizabeth, she turned towards her and threw herself into her friend's arms. Peter, who was with Elizabeth, comforted her too. "Please, make it stop." She said as she wept on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Please, please, make it stop." Elizabeth ran her hand over her hair, hushing her. Peter, on the other hand, asked for privacy to her guard who nodded and walked a few distance away. "Sssh," Elizabeth said, "What happened? Make what stop?" She asked. "It... it... it hurts Elizabeth, make the pain stop. I can't handle this anymore." She said she pulled back looking at her friend. "I'm breaking Bill's heart. I'm hurting him, Elizabeth. It's killing me to see him suffer this way."

Bill ran and ran until he reached the Lighthouse. He fell on his knees when he reached the coastline alone. Bill wept brokenly, never in his life he felt this devastated nor this broken, and he just couldn't do anything about it.

###

The next day his Dean had summoned him to his office, he stared blankly while the Dean asked him how he was because his professors were getting worried by how morose and distracted he was for the past few days. He broke out from the spell when he heard the Dean say, "You have to stay away from Ms. Rodham, Bill. Her father had a restraining order against you. You can't get near her or they will arrest you, do you understand?" Bill blinked, and said, "Well, what can I say? I think he can do that because he's powerful. What are my chances to win against him? I'm just a law student from Arkansas with nothing on my name and no money?" His Dean sat on the opposite chair, "Your relationship with Ms. Rodham had been the talk of the most college students. While, it might be a good romance, and love story, you might want to consider to move on and find someone else. You are young, brilliant, and had so much opportunity ahead of you, don't ruin it for a short fling." He flinched, Bill turned his eyes towards his Dean and glared. "You. Knew. Nothing. Of how I felt for her." He said bitingly as his tears fell on his cheeks. "You don't get to say how I should move on. No one gets to our business." He said and walked out.

One day though he got called again in the Dean's office, and when he got inside his eyes immediately landed on the seat occupying in front of the Dean. He first saw his mother's coiffure, and when she turned around and faced him, Bill felt relieved. "Billy," she said, stood and opened her arms for him. Bill immediately went to his mother and embraced her as he wept on her shoulders. He wailed like a boy who needed to be comforted by his mother. He remembered how she would immediately run to him when he tumbles down and wound his knees. How she alone would tend to his wounds shushing him. "Don't cry, Billy. It's just a wound. You're stronger than that." And now she held him again telling him the same encouragement. They spent some time together, and somehow it helped him.

###

Days gone by and Bill had slowly tried to get back on his life. He was sitting under the tree relaxing when George caught up with him. "Hey, finally I found you here!" George said. Bill tipped his head up, he wore dark shades to cover his eyes. "Are you sober now?" George asked. Bill snickered. "School's ending what are you planning to do this summer?" Bill looked ahead and shrugged. Before, he planned to take teaching so he could save up for his future with Hillary, but now he could no longer think of anything to do. "I don't have any plan." "Hey, do you want to get involved in a campaign? I knew you always wanted to get your hands in Politics. I know that it's too soon and you still have one year ahead of you but maybe you want to get yourself involved." Bill glanced at him and thought about it. He tipped up his head to look up at the sky and wondered if this is how he want his life would be: moping around, not being able to function well. He needed to get back on his feet, he thought. He needed to pick up the pieces again. If Hillary doesn't want to fight for their relationship, he might as well give up the fight too. He can't continue fighting if there's no longer point in fighting.

Hillary, he thought. His heart constricted. Her graduation will be a few days from now, and he still couldn't talk to her. But he heard that she was okay. He thought that probably she was not pregnant at all. He sighed, a part of him wanted her to be. He wanted to be a father too. But maybe her not getting pregnant is good news. "You know what, George, you should sign me up. I think that would be a great start. Future Bill Clinton, Governor of Arkansas. That would be my next target." He said starting to smile again.

###

**Graduation Day | Yale University**

"I see that you are smart enough not to get yourself involved with that nobody." Hillary's father said inside the limousine on their way to her University for her graduation. Her mother sat next to her holding her hand. "Hugh," She said, "You don't have to punish your daughter this way." Her mother met her father's glare. "She will thank me some day." Hillary kept her gaze straight not wanting to show any emotion. She didn't want to give her father the upper hand by showing weakness in front of him.

She gritted her teeth though when she remembered how her father threatened her when he caught her with Bill. She remembered her altercation with him when Bill was no longer within sight, he gripped her arm and said scathingly, "When Parker told me that you were going out with a social climber, I didn't believe it because I knew fully well that you are a smart woman. By, God, I cannot believe it until he told us that you went on a vacation with that cowboy. To think that he had his filthy hands on you made me cringe! You better stay away from him, or you won't see your mother again when I threw you to your aunt in Australia. Or better, if you get near him again, I swear to God, I'll ruin your boyfriend. His dream to become a Politician would never happen after I destroy his name. Do you understand me, Diane?" Hillary met her father's stare defiantly. "Don't give me that stare, Diane! Don't think that I am kidding. I did not bring you up to be a nobody's wife. If you think that I am bluffing, I'll start with a restraining order." She thought that he wouldn't do it, but one day, she got a word that her father had filed for a restraining order.

Hillary tried her best to stay away from Bill because she didn't want him to be in trouble. She had already put his life and his future at risk by associating with her. She thought that it's better to gain his hate than ruin his life further. Maybe it's better this way, after all, what future will they have if her father continues to make their life a living hell? She cannot imagine how they could live peacefully together if her father would constantly be getting in their way.

Her heart clenched at the thought of Bill eventually finding someone else to love. She cried at night thinking about her days and nights without him. She clung to the idea that, in the end, maybe she'll learn to move on and start her life again. The only regret that she had is that she had never had the chance to tell him that she loves him too, and he had her heart and soul too. 

###

Bill watched from afar as she took the stage to get her diploma and her medal. He noticed that she had lost weight, her cheeks hollowed, she still wore that big eyeglass. He sighed as he remembered how he would push back those glasses in place as it slid from the bridge of her nose. How she crinkles her face when she finds something that displeases her. He missed her small soft hands, and how would she smile against his lips right after he kissed her. He knew that this would be the last time that he would see her because she'll go back to New York after.

He looked down at his shoes as he felt his pocket and took out her handkerchief, he traced her initial engraved on the corner. It read as HDR. He sniffed it and realized that it no longer had the hint of her perfume. Time does that, he thought. And maybe with the right time, he would eventually move on too. He would no longer feel a particular tightness in his chest whenever he remembers her name. Then maybe he could look back and be glad for the short time that they had. For making him feel loved, and for making him the happiest. He glanced at her the last time to remember how she looked like at that moment. He had to so he could remember something by when he goes back to Arkansas tonight, and when he do, he would start forgetting everything as he knew that she would do the same.

"I love you, Hillary." He whispered, and he only wished that somehow it would reach her. He wished his words would touch her heart.

Hillary glanced from afar and noticed Bill. By impulse, she clutched at the edge of the podium as she turned her head down, then she glanced back again at him as she noticed that he turned his back and he walked away. She closed her eyes understanding that it's over. She would never see him again. She almost cried in front, but she bit back the inside of her mouth and took a deep breath as she delivered her speech.

###

**New York City | Two Months after**

Hillary was finalizing what to wear for the dinner that her family had prepared for her father's donors when she fainted. Her father immediately canceled the gathering and told that they had an emergency. It took her a few hours before she gained consciousness. 

She fluttered her eyelids as she woke up. She did not recognize where she was and what happened until she just remembered that she was fitting her dress when she suddenly got dizzy and fainted. She looked around and realized that she was in a hospital that her father partly owned. She turned her head to the side and saw her mother and father discussing. They were a few meters away from her bed when she called her mother, "Mom," her mother turned and hurriedly went to her, "Are you okay, dear?" She asked brushing back her hair, "What happened?" Hillary took a good look at her mother and noticed that she had been crying. "Why are you crying, mom?" She asked but before her mother could answer, her father walked up beside her mom and simply said, "You're pregnant, Diane." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> أ‿أ *sniff* ~~I look like an idiot because I cried a little while writing some part. HUHU HAHA.~~ Anyway,╭( ･ㅂ･)و alright, I hope you like the update. I hope to hear your thoughts about this one. Will update this Sunday/Monday. One more chapter to go before Part 2. ❤


	8. Chapter 8

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal:_
> 
> _I lost so much in a span of few months that I started to feel nothing, that even my life doesn't feel mine._

"If you think that I am going to get rid of my baby, you're mistaken," Hillary said bitingly meeting her father's gaze. Hugh stared at her hard, his intense blue eyes meeting hers. "If you have to throw me out of our house, or disown me I no longer care, but you will have no right to take her away from me," Hillary said. "Do you think that I am heartless, Diane?" Her father asked. Hillary remained silent. "Your mother and I had already talked, you can keep the baby if you want. My God, Diane, what had happened to you?" Her father said exasperatedly. "We have built our plan for your future, and you'd throw it all away for a nobody! I wouldn't prevent you from having a boyfriend had you find someone of our kind." Hillary closed her eyes trying to contain her patience. "Please, just leave me alone. I want to rest." She said before she says awful things to her father. 

### 

Hillary blankly stared while she contemplated what she would do. When she made the decision to stay away from Bill, it was because she didn't know that she was pregnant. But it's different now since a child is involved. Their child! Her hand went to her stomach which was still small. A tiny spark of happiness spread in her chest to think that she was carrying Bill's child. She was hopeful that they might get back together. "Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll get your father back." She said. 

The doctor told her that she was six weeks pregnant, but she needed to remain in the hospital because she was in a delicate position. "I need you to hold on, alright?" She said while she ran her hand over her belly. It was at the same time her mother appeared. "How are you, Hillary?" She asked. Hillary raised her eyes to her mother who had always been kind and supportive of her. "I'm fine, mom." Her mother reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, "I'll tell you something, I know that your father didn't like Bill for you, but you know what, if he's what you want, you have to fight for him. Do you understand?" Hillary nodded, "Can you tell me about him?" Her mother asked, her eyes becoming teary again. "I met him at a gala. It was an accident. He was invited for a wrong reason. But there was something about him that made him a kindred spirit. I was isolated for the past few years, mom, and you know that. But Bill changed that in one night. I felt like as if someone finally had seen me after living like as if I didn't exist. He had seen right through me, mom. He made me feel special. He was kind, smart, and a wonderful man, mom. We tried to stay away from each other because of our differences, but it didn't last long. He couldn't stand the separation, and neither do I." She confessed, her tears streamed down her face. "I swear I tried, but I couldn't." She touched her heart and said, "This one couldn't." Her mother leaned down to embrace her, and Hillary sobbed on her mother's shoulder. "I'm sorry about your father, I knew he's very strict, and I know you do not agree on his terms, and neither do I, but we can't change him. But follow your heart. You do not want to regret that you did not follow what you want." Her mother reached out to hold her hand, "Do what you have to do to fight for what you want in life, sweetheart." Hillary met her mother's gaze. "Can you give me a paper and pen, mom?" 

Hillary had written Bill a letter telling him of her condition, and begging him to go to New York to be with her. 

>   
>  _Dearest Love,_
> 
> _I am sorry for not saying goodbye to you properly, and I kept my distance. But I did that to protect you from my father. I hope that you understand my reasons. Like what I said, my dad is an influential man, and he told me that he would ruin you. And I didn't want that to happen, so I had to stay away. I knew then that there's no chance for us to be together, but things are different now knowing that I am carrying your child. I'm sorry I couldn't get where you are because I am staying in a hospital because of my delicate condition. But, please Bill, if you still feel something for me, and if it's not yet too late for us, please be with me here. I cannot face this alone. I cannot carry this on my own. I need you here with me._
> 
> _Always yours,_
> 
> _Hillary_

But her letters remained unanswered, she had written almost every day, and she waited but did not hear from him.

> _Dearest Love,_
> 
> _You must be angry with me because of what I did to you then, and I do not blame you for it. I'm not sure if the reason why you are not writing back is that you no longer feel anything for me. I guess that's what I had to pay for pushing you away. I hope you do not regret the decision that you made to be with me. Because I do not regret it, not once, not even though how painful the consequences were. I've been terribly lonely and alone for the past few years, but you changed it. The last four months together was the most amazing moment of my life, and what we shared in Lake Tahoe will always be with me. And now that I have your child, it's the best thing that you had given me. I'm just hoping that you feel the same._
> 
> _The only regret that I had was that I never had the chance to say that I loved you too personally. But I love you, Bill. I'm sorry because I couldn't distinguish it, not immediately. Maybe because of my inexperience and sheltered life. But when I contemplated how I felt for you, it was real. It was love. You said once that I had your heart and your soul, but you had mine as well. You branded me, and I will forever walk in this life knowing that you had me once._
> 
> _I wanted to say this when you get here, but I could no longer wait, I had to let you know. Please, be with me here in New York, Love._
> 
> _Always yours,_
> 
> _Hillary_

But on her twentieth letter, Hillary could no longer have the strength to write more. She was losing her hope, and maybe she had lost him. Her hand went to her stomach and said, "I guess your father hates me. But don't worry, because mommy loves you. We'll survive this together, you and I, sweetheart. You don't know how I'll give anything for you." Hillary said rubbing her belly. Then she contemplated that maybe Bill wasn't ready to be a father yet. But when he pointed out in Lake Tahoe that she could be pregnant, he doesn't seem to be displeased. She wondered, but suddenly got alarmed by the thought that maybe he had found someone else to be with?

Her tears fell when that possibility came crashing in. Besides, it has been four months, and a lot of things could have happened already. Then she remembered how Bill immediately started dating someone else before on their first break up. She wiped her tears with her hand and thought that she needed to be ready in case she would be bringing up her child alone.

### 

Hugh Rodham was in his darkened study room writing in his journal when he got interrupted by their servant. "Sir?" Hugh looked up and had indicated for the servant to come in. The servant handed him an envelope and Hugh took it without preamble. Hugh looked at the envelope and opened his drawer to take out the rest of the same looking envelopes. He stacked them together and tied them with rubber. It's her twentieth letter now, he realized.

When he found out that Hillary had been trying to contact Bill he had intervened. He had instructed that all letters coming out from her room in the hospital to be delivered to his servant, and he did. His servant had taken her letters, and Hugh had stacked them. All along Hillary thought that her letters were delivered, but they weren't.

With the considerable amount that he donated to the hospital where Hillary was currently checked-in, he was able to ask for a favor such as close monitoring of Hillary's condition to the security for her protection. In fact, he requested to keep an eye on Bill. He handed them his picture saying that he had issued a restraining order against him for stalking and harassing her daughter. If any case that he is seen within a few meters in the hospital to get him arrested. He needed to ensure to keep Bill away from Hillary without having her thought that he was intervening. He had to keep it under a secret as he doesn't want Hillary to hate him further.

Then Hugh was already drafting his plan that once Hillary gave birth, he would claim that Bill Clinton had taken advantage of her daughter. He had plotted this along with his close counsel. He thought that he would release this information once Bill started his career as a politician. Besides preventing that Clinton guy from getting a position in the office, he needed to protect Hillary.

### 

Hillary was sleeping when she felt a gripping pain in her stomach. It was a suddenly clenching feeling that sent her in a curling position as she screamed in pain. She reached out for the emergency button. She struggled until she was able to hit it, soon the nurses came barging into her room, and the next thing she saw was darkness.

It took her few hours to wake up, and when she did, she felt empty. It was only then she remembered what happened and she panicked asking how her baby was, but her mother enclosed her in an embrace, and it was only then she understood what happened: she lost her child.

The doctors had explained to her that she had a weak placenta. The rest of the explanation of the physician just passed through her without actually hearing them. It felt like the doctor was speaking from afar her mind wasn't just digesting what she was saying, Hillary was just devastated by her loss. Her hand went to her stomach as her tears poured out remembering how it felt when her baby was still inside. She bit her lips as sobs wracked her body. She cried and cried knowing that she lost the chance to love something of her own.

She spent the next few days lying on the bed watching the days go by feeling empty. She couldn't believe it; she no longer had her baby. It seemed like yesterday when she was planning a lot for both of them. She already considered moving to Brooklyn, find a house for both of them, build their life together. She thought that she'd be happy at least they were a team: she and her baby. But all of them are now forgotten, she's back being alone. Her tears poured again. She told herself that she'd allow herself to grieve until she gets released in the hospital, she'll proceed as planned. She'll live her life because she knew in her heart her baby would want her to continue living again.

###

Bill was back in New Haven as the classes just recently resumed, he was in a restaurant with George and some of their classmates when he excused himself to use the comfort room. He was washing his hand when Anthony Parker got inside. Bill looked at him through the reflection of the mirror and regarded him with cold civility. Anthony Parker snickered and went to the sink next to Bill and said, "How are you holding up, Clinton?" Bill took a deep breath and knew that he had to leave before he got provoke. Bill didn't respond and opted to proceed to go out, but he stopped when he heard Anthony say, "Sorry to hear about your relationship with Hill." Bill turned, he felt his face heat up as he stalked towards him purposefully until he stood face to face with him, "You better stay away from me, before I lose my patience with you, Parker. And I'm telling you, you won't like it." "Why? What are you going to do? Hit me here?" Bill glared at him and turned around to walk out but ultimately lost it when Parker said, "Regardless of what you wear and how hard you work, you are still a nobody from Arkansas. Do you hear me? No wonder Hillary easily gave up on you because you were nothing! You hear me? You're nothing! She even aborted your child in disgust!" It only took Bill few steps to haul Parker on his collar and knocked him on the ground, and he hit his face again and again, "You son of a bitch, cross me one more time!" He said then let go of Parker with a broken nose.

But as Bill got out of the comfort room he felt his heart kicked up, did he get it right? Hillary aborted their child? He needed to know the truth; he needed to find Elizabeth to ask. He, Elizabeth, and Parker are of the same batch and knew that Elizabeth is probably already in the University. He seeks for her and found her eventually coming out from a classroom with some of the friends. "Elizabeth!" He called, and Elizabeth turned around and faced him. There was a certain look on his face that made Elizabeth cower a little. When he reached Elizabeth, he gripped her arm and pulled her, "Let go of my arm, Bill!" She said in protest. Bill pulled her in the corner and said thunderously, "You better tell me the truth or so help me, God. I swear!" He threatened, his patience thinning every second. "Was Hillary pregnant?" He asked. Elizabeth mouth fell open and remained silent. So Bill repeated his question, "Answer me!" He shouted. "Yes! She had lost the baby." Bill paced, and ran his hand through his hair, "HAD?!" "She no longer had the baby now," Elizabeth said looking down. Bill ran his hand on his face. He felt his chest tighten. What on earth did he do for her to do this to him? Was she that heartless to abort their baby? Bill sagged against the wall as he wept. _His baby_ , he thought over and over again. She could have given him the baby if she didn't want it so badly. He wrapped his arms around himself as he cried some more until he felt numb.

Bill spent his days recounting every moment, and he wondered why she never said anything to him. Soon his finding of clue and unanswered questions turned to hate. Every time he remembered how he lost his child it never failed to knock the air off him. Hillary was the best and the worst thing that had happened to him. And he no longer doesn't want to be vulnerable to anyone then. He swore that moving forward he'll just focus his strength to his ambition and rebuilding his life back. But first, he would do everything to flush her out of his system.

###

**January | Three Months Post Election | 15 Years After**

Bill sat on the limousine next to his mother. He tapped his finger on the folder that was passed to him earlier as per his request. His mother gazed outside as thousands of Americans lined up outside watching the turnover of the White House to the President Elect. A Democrat. After years of being occupied by Republican, a Democrat and a cool boy from Arkansas won the election. It was a celebration of beginning, of hope. Bill took the election like a storm. He was relentless and a force to be reckoned with. From a nobody to someone to be taken seriously. He charmed everyone around him, won hearts, and showed the result. 

Being a President wasn't in his plan, but once the opportunity was presented to him, he grabbed it with both hands. He had defeated experienced and seasoned politicians in the primary, and he had beaten the Republican candidate and placed back the Democrats in the spotlight. And after different challenges, and dirty tricks against him, he's here now. Finally, he had arrived.

Bill stretched his fingers, tightened his necktie and glanced at his expensive watch the only sole accessory he wore for simplicity, and directness. Then placed his hands back on the folder that remained unopened on his lap. It had all the files he needed to review: Current economic standing, on-going policies, etc., but a particular dossier not part of the transition team's agenda was included. _His_ personal agenda. He asked his good friend, George, and now his Senior Advisor, to give it to him. Although George frowned, he handed it to him nonetheless. 

He had listed the list of upcoming Representatives, Senators, both Democrats, and Republicans. He had requested for their background and had them requested to be sent to his upcoming office. He would review them look at their accomplishment and know their strength and weaknesses that he can use to his advantage. But among them, the one he requested immediately held his interest and is part of the files he will be reviewing first thing tonight. It was Senator Hillary Diane Rodham's background, policies, political promise, and achievements. His hand clutched the edge of the folder. The tables had turned now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＼\٩( 'ω' )و //／ **SURPRISE! SURPRISE!** I get that some of you wondered about her baby. I'm sorry although I wanted her to keep it too but it's not going to play well in the story if I did. But you hold on guys, you hold on. But, yay, finally we're on Part 2! ＼\٩( 'ω' )و //／ Another surprise in including a portion of Part 2 here. I bet you didn't see that coming. Anyway, I have a penchant for surprises and unpredictability. ψ(｀∇´)ψ *evil grin* I hope you enjoyed and _loved_ the Part 1 as much as I did. I'm so excited to share the Part 2 with you. Part 2 contains angst, drama, a bit of comedy, romance and sexy time ԅ(♡﹃♡ԅ). And of course, courtship. HUHUHU. Will update this on Tuesday.


	9. Chapter 9

> _From William Jefferson's Journal:_
> 
> _She was so beautiful, so achingly beautiful, and utterly infuriating._

"Twelve o'clock, Elizabeth," Peter said looking over his menu. Hillary and Elizabeth slowly gazed at Elizabeth's twelve o'clock, and Elizabeth groaned, while Hillary gave a short laugh. "Seriously, Peter, I'm starting to question your choice of men," Elizabeth said turning her head back on the menu. "What can I do? I like my men with a touch of Asian spice." Hillary gazed back to the guy who was sitting alone at the bar facing the diners instead of facing the bartender then showing off his pectorals by propping his arms back on the table bar stretching his chest. Hillary shook off her head and went back reading the menu. "I'll have a pan-seared salmon," she announced. 

Hillary glanced at her two beloved friends whom she had been with since college and realized how far they had gone through together, and how much had changed since then. In fact, just the changes in her appearance alone say so much. She had chopped off her long hair, and she's now sporting a medium length just above her shoulders curling on the inside in the end. She kept it simple and business-like considering that she's now a Public Servant, and since she needs to be taken seriously, she couldn't afford to have a too bold hairstyle much to her annoyance. She lost her enormous and thick eyewear and replaced it with a clear eye contact lens. Although, from time to time she would wear a thick black rimmed eyeglass.

"I'll just have a pan-seared salmon too, and tea," Elizabeth announced next. Peter waved at the waiter to give their orders as Hillary relaxed. "So, when are you going back to DC?" Hillary sighed dreading to know that the elected President was Bill Clinton. Although happy that finally, a Democrat had taken office, she wasn't too excited by the thought that he had won the Presidency. Of all people! "A week from now, I'm dreading it." Peter exchanged glances with Elizabeth and said, "Okay, so let's skip that unappetizing topic, so how are you and Vince?" He asked leaning forward with enthusiasm. Hillary smiled and rolled her eyes. "What do you want to know?" She asked, "Was he good in bed?" Peter asked, and Hillary burst out laughing, "My God, no, of course not. Vince is a good man, but there's nothing in common with us. I do not think that there will be a second date." Peter rolled his eyes at Hillary, "Seriously, girl, you need to improve your conversation skill," Peter said sarcastically making Elizabeth laugh out loud. But all of their attention turned to the TV when the barista turned the channel to Jay Leno show re-run featuring a then-Presidential nominee (now elected) Bill Clinton.

"So how will that work if a bachelor guy gets to be a President?" Jay asked.

"I think it's an advantage because my commitment would be with the American people. This country would be my spouse. But it will be much easier." He said his eyes crinkling at the side. "What a sad guy," Peter said with disdain. Hillary just stared at the T.V. After they got separated 15 years ago, she never heard from him. But what she knew is that a few months after she miscarried, he had turned out to be a serial dater. She, then, understood that the reason he wasn't returning her letters before is that he had moved on with someone else. It broke her heart when she learned about it, but then she used all of her pains to move on. Eventually, she did. She had moved on, although she knew that she was already damaged then.

Over time she had learned how to hate him. She hates how empty his promises were and how easily he had found someone new. And how could he leave someone he had impregnated? What an irresponsible cad! Her father was right, she thought then. "Look at that man you claim yourself to be in love with, look!" He said as he shows her tabloids with Bill dating different girls every— _what_ —quarter? He didn't stop dating, and he went from one relationship to another. No wonder he's a lonely man. A loathsome lonely man.

"But have you ever been in love?" Jay Leno asked, snapping Hillary from her trail of thoughts. "We should ask the bartender to switch the channel." Peter said, "Hey! Can you switch channel?!" Peter shouted, but Hillary touched his arm, "No, it's okay. I have moved on—"

"Well, Jay, haven't we all?" Bill answered suavely, then Jay and Bill exchanged a few more question and answer then the show cut in for a commercial.

Three of them turned on the huge screen hearing Bill's answer transfixed. The spell only got broken when Elizabeth spoke, "he really has a huge nose," she remarked, making Peter and Hillary laugh.

###

**Few days before departure to DC**

Hillary was packing her stuff preparing for her flight going to DC when she had her assistant dictate the schedule to her over the phone. She had the phone cradled on her shoulder while she picked up the letters that her six-year-old chocolate Labrador took from the mailbox. She quickly pet him as she listened to her assistant go through her invitations.

"You have an invitation to attend a dinner at the White House," Her assistant said over the phone while summarizing her activity on her first few days in DC. "No, I'm not going to attend that one," Hillary said as she shuffles her letters. "Do you want me to say anything on the RSVP?" Hillary rubbed her temples, "You don't have to soften the blow, just tell them that I am not attending."

Hillary told herself that the reason why she wasn't attending is not that she was trying to avoid Bill but because she wanted to prepare herself for the upcoming opening of the Senate session. Besides, attend at night on her arrival? She'd rather have a massage. "Then you have an invitation to attend the celebration hosted by the DNC, are you attending that one?" Alright, she forgot that one. DNC is going to throw a celebration for Bill winning the Presidency. She almost face-palmed herself, because if she missed this one, it would look like she was avoiding him. Can she just simply say that she's not fond of the President himself? That he can go and fuck himself? "No, I'm not attending that one too." "Alright, then you have an an invitation from Philip Davis, he's throwing a party for his wife." Hillary then remembered Philip Davis being one of the most generous donors for most of the Democrat candidates. She couldn't miss this one obviously. "Yes, I'll be attending that event. Can you also please arrange a bouquet for his wife?" Hillary asked as she settled to seat on her settee.

God, now that Bill is the President she had to deal with him. _Her_ President, she still cannot believe how unlucky she was that she had to see him for the next few months. It was easier when he was Governor at least he was not in DC and was stuck throwing orgies in his little White House in Arkansas, but knowing that he's in the same city with her just brought some unexpected, uncomfortable feeling. Before, she never really bothered about him, never really paid attention even during the campaign period because she didn't really care. But now that he was elected, there's no way she could not pretend that he doesn't exist. Soon, she'll have to face him.

She glanced on her coffee table and took out the GQ magazine that had him on the cover. He was crouching in the middle of the railway, his coat's off. He looks a little rugged. A teasing smile played on his lips. Remembering that smile almost had her frowning. _Whoever did this photoshoot was probably imagining him being run over by the train. Seriously? On the railway?_ She shook her head smiling a little. She scanned the pages, he had pictures looking aggressive, charming, and ideal. He talked about his economic plans, his foreign policies, issues abroad. He almost sounded like as if he could even find a cure for the most dangerous disease. But there was a picture of him with his tie a little loose, his smile relaxed, his face happy and she couldn't help but muse over him. During their college years, his hair was a dark brown that sometimes she mistook it as black, and now they are a mixture of salt and pepper. The white hair should have made him look old, but instead, it made him more charming much to her aghast. He was still medium built, but he had grown a little taller, and his eyes had never changed. It was still kind, and still crinkles on the side when he smiles. And that smile? She almost groaned. That smile was still as captivating as ever, no wonder he's a playboy. She bet that he can get women over five hundred miles. She never really listened or watch his debates. She couldn't figure it out why, but seeing him just makes her want to grit her teeth. She sighed. Admittedly, she told herself that she had moved on. In fact, she had a boyfriend years after. Although, it didn't work because, eventually, she just started getting cold. It wasn't them actually, but she just started to withdraw when the relationship becomes emotional. It played well for her, though, because she could focus on her job as a Senator.

There are a lot of things that had changed between them, but to be honest, she knew that what they had was something _unforgettable_. She heaved a sigh. Wouldn't it be awkward for both of them to see each other again after so many years? She wondered. She shrugged and thought that maybe he no longer cares. Heck, it's been a decade already, he must have moved on, and she was just getting paranoid.

Her dog jumped on the settee distracting her thought and propped his head on her thigh seemingly sympathizing with her distress. Hillary smiled and started rubbing Buddy's head. "Well, you're lucky you don't care whoever is the President, right? As long as I give you a belly rub and keep your belly full, you're fine." Her dog agreed by giving her a single bark.

###

Bill was in the Oval office going through the current foreign policy, while his assistant reminded him of the party for DNC. Without looking at the paper that he was reading, he asked, "Is Senator Rodham attending the event?" His assistant blinked, "I beg your pardon, sir?" Bill looked up and said, "You heard me." "We have no word if she's attending," But George who was in the office rolled his eyes and said, "No, she's not attending. Is there something else?" George asked Martin, "You have a dinner with Ms. Gates," Martin said. "Please cancel my dinner with Ms. Gates, but please send her a bouquet. Let her know that I cannot continue seeing her, but I enjoyed our time together. Thank you, Martin." George flinched a little on Bill's coldness. Bill turned his head back on the paper and when Martin was no longer within earshot, George said, "Why are you interested to know if Hillary is attending?" Bill highlighted something on the paper, and again without turning his head up, he said, "Nope, not interested. I wanted to see her, though." "For what?" "Curiosity?" George then took a sit on the seat facing him. "How you dump Lilly Gates is a little cold." Bill looked up, "George, there's no dumping here. In the first place, we have no relationship. Lilly and I agreed that what we had is only for fun. The last time that we were together was last year, and she was so insistent on having a dinner because she's in DC. I don't want to get involved with her." "Still cold." Bill sighed exasperatedly, "Why are you so concerned about my affairs?" "You're a President now you cannot continue holding that playboy image of yours." Bill scoffed, "But I'm not, George." He said and then handing him the paper that he was reading. "Return that policy to my favorite Ms. Albright, and send her some flowers. Remind her that I made some comment on that dossier. If she has any hesitation, she can contact my Office." George took the papers then left him alone.

Bill leaned back in his seat as his black and white cat suddenly took a leap on his lap unexpectedly making him jump a little. "Why, where did you come from, Socks?" He asked rubbing her fur, and his cat gave a purr in indulgence. He continued to rub his cat as he got lost in his thought wondering why all three White House events from Inauguration, to the dinner that he hosted, to the DNC party that Ms. Rodham wasn't in attendance. All of the three events, where he knew that she would be seeing him, were turned down. He wondered why did she? Was she afraid to see him? He sort of smiled to himself. Well, she cannot avoid him forever, he thought.

To say, Bill wasn't interested in her, but he wanted to know how she would behave knowing that he is a President now. But more than that, he was also curious about her. He had seen her in Society pages, dated sophisticated men, and had been a belle in New York. She was a tough pro-bono lawyer, an activist, and a feminist. She drove Republicans to insanity and made Democrat men look like kittens. She was tagged as Time Magazine's a Woman of Tomorrow battling for equality, fighting for children, and women's rights. She slays whoever opposes her and delivers their head on a platter with a smile. He admired her for that, alright. He also had noticed how she had changed over time. She no longer had that long golden locks that he used to comb with his fingers, that huge and thick glasses that he would always push back in place as it would always slip from the bridge of her nose. She had become a beauty. She was almost someone he could see himself going out with or someone who would grace the White House as his First Lady had they ended up together. He grimaced and shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? Had he forgotten that in front of that well-decorated facade is a heartless, coward woman? He blinked when Socks gave unpleasant meow because he stopped rubbing and had instead gripped her fur in the middle of his thinking. "Oh, my God, I'm sorry, Socks." He said apologetically, but Socks had jumped out of his touch. He propped his head on his hand and frowned thinking about what kind of a person she is now. Well, he'll see. He'll see what kind of person she had become once they see each other.

###

**Philip Davis' Party | Washington DC**

Hillary bit her lips as she wondered if Bill would be attending Davis' party. She knew that Davis' had donated a huge money for his campaign when Bill became the running candidate for Democrat. Sure, Bill would attend. But then she heard that Davis' party was on the same date as the arrival of the President of Japan. She's certain that Bill would rather attend to his special guest's need than attend Davis' party. Besides, he can just give a gift to Avery, Philip Davis' wife, and send his apology.

As much as she's not fond of parties, she knew the importance of attending one. Parties are not thrown for the sake of having fun, but it's also an opportunity to extend a network. In parties, you have to win people's attention. So that night, she wore a full red velvet long gown. The sleeves were long and touched until before her wrist. It's V-neck cut that wasn't too revealing but teases by the show of expanse of her chest and exposure of neck. She had designed it to go along with a three layered pearl necklace with a flower designed diamonds on the center resting on the hollow of her throat. Her hair brushed until they gleamed, she knew she had to put her A-game here because Davis' party includes high profile people who are generous donors and are influentials.

In the middle of the party, Hillary was able to meet friends and got introduced to new ones. True to her prediction, Bill was not in attendance and had given his apology. She was relieved when he didn't make an appearance and thought that he wouldn't be arriving since it's already too late for him to attend. She was descending the stairs and was scanning the crowd for her friend Alicia Fox, but stopped when she heard Philip Davis' jovial voice when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "Hillary," he said, he reached out to hold her arm, "I'd like to introduce you to someone."

Hillary was smiling, already extending her hand as she turned her gaze from Philip's grin to a very tall man's throat, and then to his face. _Bill Clinton_ 's face. She suddenly felt the floor shifted. Her stomach churned. She heard Philip Davis' speak, but he spoke like as if on a tunnel, "Bill Clinton, Hillary Rodham. I heard you both haven't met..."

She saw the man who had left her during her darkest time, whom he had left to find new prettier ones. Debauched, and an irresponsible cad. Now, he was smiling down at her—that familiar, boyish, _unforgettable_ , charming smile. When Bill reached out to take her hand, something made Hillary jerk her hand back, and something inside her erupted. She closed her hand denying him that handshake and had looked at him with a freezing contempt. She glanced back to Philip Davis and said, "I heard about who he is, and frankly, I'm not interested," she said with a coldness that made everyone who heard uncomfortable. "Excuse me," turning a few degrees she walked out from them leaving a stunned witness, a shocked Philip Davis, and an infuriated Bill Clinton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (＠Д＠； I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I had decided to include their pets for a challenge. *grin* Will be updating on Thursday/Friday. Thank you for your continued kudos, and comments. ✌三✌('ω')✌三✌


	10. Chapter 10

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal:_
> 
> _It was so much better to focus what he is today than remember what he was then._

Hillary got out of her comfort room in her townhouse wearing a cotton robe. Her hair still wet from the shower when her phone rang, "Davis' party must have been quite a show last night." Elizabeth, her friend, said. Hillary cradled the phone in her shoulder as she covered her face with both of her hands and she groaned. "Please, tell me about it. How bad was it?" She asked, "Well, it got featured on Page Six, and New York Times. But your picture there is irresistible. You turning your hand away and the President looking angry as hell." Elizabeth said with amusement. Hillary just heaved a sigh. "What did it say?" She asked, dreading whatever Elizabeth would say. "Well, the story wasn't really telling, however, if you read the last statement it quite gives that... curious feel. Listen: 'As it turns out, not everyone was charmed by President Clinton. Junior and hard-hitting Senator, Hillary Rodham snubbed the President when introduced by the business tycoon, Philip Davis. While these two haven't met yet personally, one cannot help but wonder why the antagonism between the two was palpable.' How I sincerely wished I witnessed that one." Elizabeth said almost laughing on the phone. "Why the hell do you find this amusing?" Hillary asked as she went inside her walk-in closet and started browsing on her clothes. "How can I not? No one gets on your nerves the way Bill does."

Later that afternoon while Hillary was in her office in the Senate she couldn't help but put things in perspective. First, while Bill deserved that cut-direct from her, he didn't deserve to be embarrassed in front of Philip Davis and his guests. Besides, didn't she made peace in her past? Admittedly, few months after her miscarriage, she had a hard time moving on, to such point that she had sought a spiritual counsel. Their pastor told her that the only way for her to be able to move on is to forgive him and herself. And she did. It was hard, but with the help of their minister, she forgave. Second, they are both in Public Service under one party. They need to help each other to succeed in their political career. The image of them helping each other by collaboration, and projects, and seeing them shake hands in her head made her hopeful. They could be friends, right? With her mind firmly set on that decision, she reached out on the phone and contacted his office.

Bill was in the middle of a heated discussion with the National Security and Defense Team when he got interrupted again by the buzz of the intercom. Angry that this would be the third time that he got interrupted, he looked at the Generals, his Vice President, State Secretary, and Defense Secretary seated with him in the War Room as he reached the intercom button. "How many times do I have to tell you that to hold my calls?!" He said, his voice raised sharply. "I know, sir. But Senator Rodham called and said that it's important. She insisted to interrupt you." "Get her message," he snapped, then paused. "Who did you say it was?" He asked. He glanced at the people occupying the War Room, and all of them were looking at him, aware of the reported snubbing. "It was Senator Hillary Rodham," Martin said with emphasis aware of the confrontation that took place just last night. "I'm in the middle of a meeting tell her to call me back by thirty minutes." He said then released the button and went back to the meeting. At the back of his head, he knew the courtesy that he should be the one to call back. But he didn't give a damn. There's really no need for them to talk, besides, how dare she insist to interrupt him?

Thirty minutes after, he ushered the people out of the room, and he went back on his Oval Office. He leaned back on his chair glowering and glaring at his phone waiting for Hillary to call again. His hostility towards her heightened when she didn't call after forty minutes. How like for Hillary to call him for the first time after fifteen years, interrupt his meeting, insist for him to take her call, then make him sit and wait? Who the hell does she think she is? He thought furiously. She never changed. She always thought that Bill would bend down for her. Had she forgotten that he is a President now?

Hillary paced in her office, angrily counting the minutes, deliberately waiting for Bill to call her back. It had taken her forty-five minutes before she decided to call him again. What an arrogant ass for making her call him back, Hillary thought angrily. Well, as it seems, even though he had gained the position of being the President, he didn't acquire any manners along with the position, or else he should have taken the courtesy to take the second step and call her back since she had taken the first one. Of course, now that he's the President, why would he? He's the most important person right now. She thought sarcastically, then held her temper and bit her tongue allowing her to focus on her goal. She really should just take the high road and just get it done. Besides, if she couldn't expect it from Bill, at least she had her manners.

Bill almost jumped when his intercom buzzed, "Senator Rodham is on the line," Martin said. Bill picked up the phone, "Hillary?" His voice impatient, "Well, this is a surprise." He said. Hillary got distracted, remembering how his voice sounded with that Southern twang. She remembered how they walked back from an amusement park, his arm draped over her shoulder and she asked: _"A penny for your thought?" He gave a chuckle and said, "ain't gonna cost my girl to 'now my thought."_ "Hillary!" Bill said irritably. His tone vibrated through their distance and snapped her out of her thoughts. "If you called for me to listen you breathe on the phone, I'm flattered, but you are obviously, wasting my time." Hillary glared on her end and retorted back, "You arrogant, narcissistic cow!" "So you called to insult me?" Hillary closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, holding her temper. "Look, I have called to bury the hatchet." "Have you decided in which part of my body you want to do that?" The unexpected sarcasm and truth of his statement had her laughing. Bill remembered that full belly laugh, and how he used to love listening to the sound of her happiness. He gritted his teeth and said flatly, "What do you want, Senator?" Hillary returned the formality and said, "I would like to apologize for what happened last night. I called because I wanted to make peace with you." She said. "I'm impressed that you could actually humble yourself to apologize to me." Hillary grimaced on the phone but kept her voice calm. "Bill, I called for us to be civil towards each other, can you cooperate with me, please?" Bill realized how serious she was, so he relented and allowed her to explain about them being civil towards each other, and then he said, "Okay, we don't have to prolong this discussion. We have an upcoming dinner party in the White House because the Prime Minister from Austrailia would be here, maybe you could attend that one, and we could make an appearance for a start." Hillary smiled a little and said, "Yeah, I like that." "Alright, I'll have the Office send an invitation to you. You can leave your address to my assistant." He said, his voice clipped. Both of them hanging on the phone not knowing if there's anything else that needed to be said. Realizing the awkward silence, Hillary decided to end it by saying. "Well, I'll look forward to that invitation, and have a pleasant day, Mr. President." She said abruptly.

###

**White House Dinner Party | Washington DC**

The Party had already begun, and while Bill started mingling with his guests, and had introduced the Prime Minister to others, he couldn't help but anticipate Hillary's arrival. Now and then his gaze would wander on the doorway. He told himself it wasn't because he was _excited_ to see her but because he wanted to know if she was sincere to play this farce. If he wasn't mistaken, she hid her real intention by wanting to appear that they were civil towards each other. But if he's not mistaken, the truth is, she doesn't want people to find out about them. It really shouldn't sting because, hell, he doesn't care if she wanted their past to be buried, but for some reason, it annoyed him.

He was in a circle of diplomats and was half way in sipping from his tumbler filled whiskey when Hillary arrived inconspicuously. He stopped the moment his eyes darted towards her. Hillary carried herself like a regal: her back straight, her head held up high. But in spite of her confidence, there was no air of arrogance or haughtiness about it. She was just ingrained with class and elegance. She sauntered immediately on the side as she found a familiar face. She blended with the people seemingly keen to fade in the background. He suddenly remembered the first night that he had met her fifteen years ago, and how she had admitted that no one noticed her because she was a wallflower. But this night no one could miss her because she stood out from the crowd. Her gown was midnight blue embroidered with glittering studs and fitting her to perfection. Her golden hair caught up in a chignon showing off her nape and neck. She was like a Northern star in the sky outshining others, and Bill was among those people who was captivated by her sparkle.

Hillary's eyes roamed around seeking for that premature gray hair, and she almost gasped when his striking blue eyes met hers. She held his gaze for a while as Bill took a sip from his tumbler, and peered at her over his glass. She felt her heart beat increase. She gave a slight nod of acknowledgment and turned her gaze back to the group of people she was with, and Bill knew that it was his cue, so he sauntered where she stood. "Good evening, Senator." He greeted, Hillary turned and smiled at him. "'Evening, Mr. President," then she reached out her hand, and he took it nonetheless.

It was all that they needed. It was all they had to show. A cordial and civil greeting. They don't need to make a conversation. They can appear like any politician who doesn't necessarily gloss over a relationship with other politicians. They don't have to look friendly or show interest. They knew that the farce was over. She will make a statement that the snubbing incident was taken out of context, and they started on a wrong footing. Then they can move on with their lives as friends, or colleagues.

But something seemed to tick off Bill as he sat with the Prime Minister and other dignitaries at the same table. His eyes would casually wander where Hillary sat. She was sitting across from him separated by the dance floor. But even then, she continued to steal his attention. He would catch her laughing, smiling, and exchanging conversation. His senses were tuned into her, and it was driving him insane! Maybe he was simply curious, or maybe he really had lost his mind. He doesn't know, but he needed to squelch this seeming unending curiosity about her.

Hillary was in the middle of a discussion when the people on the table that she was sharing with suddenly turned quiet. Her laughter subsided as they exchanged curious glances, she wondered if she said something wrong, but then her gaze turned to the shadow looming over her, and before she could even guess who it was, she already knew, and she was definite who could only attract such attention. "Senator Rodham," Bill said, "shall I have the honor of dancing this set with you?" Hillary turned around to look at him. Her gaze dropped to his hand extended for her to take.

Bill held his breath as he waited for her to respond. Would she take his hand or would she turn him away? He understood that if she had turned him down, he would be embarrassed in front of his guests, and for the whole world to see, but he dared himself. When he made the decision to ask for her hand, he crossed the dance floor and went to her table without thinking of the implication if she ended up rejecting him. Now that he stood there alone, he was deciding if he would regret the decision that he had made. If she rejected him, he would end up crossing the dance floor back to his seat with his tail between his legs. _If you are going to reject me, reject me now,_ he thought. "It would be my honor, Mr. President," Hillary breathlessly said as she held his gaze.

Bill escorted her to the dance floor. He turned her to face him, and when Hillary took a curtsy, Bill bowed at her. He extended his hand, and Hillary took a step and reached out to take it, and his other hand gently held her waist. They swayed according to the rhythm of the orchestra, all the while they stared at each other's eyes. While they twirled, and slow danced, Hillary remembered all too clearly the night of gala how she dragged him on a dance floor as a group of couple danced the waltz. _"Oh, no, you're not gonna drag me in there." He said, "No, don't worry, it'll be fun to ruin their dance." Hillary said, her face flushed, while she laughed._ But she wasn't alone in her thoughts because just like her, Bill remembered that night. How they both went round and round disturbing the choreography until someone barked for them to get out.

They both remembered how they slow danced in the clearing, both of them barefoot, surrounded by fireflies, the silver light of the moon illuminating the place. They remember how he pulled her closer as he told her: _"I'm not sure how you dance in your world, but this is how we dance in ours."_ The orchestra hit the high notes, and Bill tightened his hold as they continued to sway, Hillary's eyes became glassy with unshed tears because of what they both had lost. It was so beautiful as it was tragic. But she would forever carry it in her heart in spite of how painful the ending was. To her, she would forever remember her young Bill Clinton.

When the dance ended and he brought her back to her seat, he simply had thanked her and went back to his table. Bill was lost in his thought and was distracted as he contemplated Hillary. The memories were just too bittersweet. It did not improve when the announcer invited the people to watch the fireworks as a closing.

Bill stood quite a few steps away from Hillary, but she was in his line of vision as the fireworks explode in the sky. He wondered, was she still the girl who gazed upon the fireworks with wonder in her eyes? He glanced at her to see. But his heart constricted when he realized that she was no longer the same girl who shed tears because the view of the fireworks overwhelmed her. His throat tightened as memories as painful as they were suddenly came crashing into him almost knocking him over. She might have grown up to become a beauty, but to him, he suddenly wondered about the young bespectacled Hillary Rodham that he held that night. _Where had she gone?_ He bowed his head, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath mourning the girl he had once loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (￣ー￣)ｂ I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did. I hope to hear your thoughts, and I will be updating by Sunday! GAAAH I sort of enjoyed the bickering Bill and Hillary. HAHAHA （＞ｙ＜）
> 
> EDIT: *laughs out loud* I'm not sure if you have caught, I have written Hillary Clinton instead of Rodham. HAHAHAHAHA. -_-


	11. Chapter 11

> _From William Jefferson's Journal_
> 
> _I couldn't stay away from her, and that's the truth. In spite of how she had hurt me before, a part of me would always call on her._

That night alone in her room after she took her shower and was clad in her nightwear, Hillary sat next to her window overlooking the quiet neighborhood in her townhouse. She wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to her chest replaying what took place at the Dinner Party. Originally, they only planned to shake hands in front of the cameras, so dancing together was not in their plan. She didn't know what made Bill do it. Maybe out of curiosity? Maybe to level up their play-pretend? She wasn't sure, but what she's definite of is that the whole event shook her to her core.

Having him that close, having to hold his hand, feeling how he gripped her waist, and having his scent surround her was just too much for her to bear. She almost cried while she watched the fireworks because she couldn't imagine that after fifteen years they were back in the same picture, but only this time, it was with bitterness and anger. She felt him stare at her while she watched the display in the sky. She wondered: _Was he thinking of that night too? How did he feel then? Did he mourn what they have lost?_

Hillary lost her trail of thoughts when she heard the door creak. She turned her head to the door that slowly opened, and Buddy came in quietly. His tail wagging slowly, and her tears just poured out seeing him come in. She stretched out her hand and called him, and Buddy came near and allowed her to pull him into an embrace. "Thank you, Buddy." She whispered.

###

A few miles away from her inside his room in White House, Bill laid on the white couch. He was still wearing the white shirt and black pants that he had worn earlier in the party. Although, he had already discarded his bow tie, jacket, and black shoes. A few buttons were popped open revealing his neck. He absentmindedly stroke Socks who had laid on top of his chest. He was rubbing the fur behind Socks' ear who had seemingly enjoyed the attention that she was getting. Bill couldn't help but think about what happened earlier. What troubled him is how his feelings for her resurfaced.

He thought that he couldn't continue having these tender feelings for her because the last time that he did, his life turned up-side-down. Besides, he thought, the adult version of his young sweetheart was just as the opposite. Had he forgotten, how heartless she was? How she had aborted their baby and kept it from him? He shut his eyes blocking the thought. He can't. He cannot afford wanting her again.

###

Hillary was on the phone one night in a restaurant while talking to Elizabeth about what's happening to her in DC, while Elizabeth shared what's going on in their lives in New York. _Oh, how she missed both of Elizabeth and Peter._ "I have an upcoming interview with Larry King," Hillary announced as she took a slice of her steak. "What about?" "We will be discussing the bill that I am sponsoring: Paycheck Fairness Act." She said in between chewing, hearing her chew made Elizabeth frown. "Are you eating at a restaurant alone?" Elizabeth asked with a hint of censure in her tone. "What?" Hillary asked, and she swallowed. "I told you not to eat alone! What will people think if they see you eating alone?" Hillary rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't care what people think. I'm hungry." She said. "Well, don't say that I did not warn you," Elizabeth said. "You sounded like as if you care more about what people think of me than my interview," Hillary said making a slice again on her steak, but this time she took a small one so she could chew without being questioned. Elizabeth laughed. "You know me, I'm not really interested in Politics, but I trust you and your judgment so I believe that you can single-handedly handle the discussion. But I promise I'll watch it with Peter, and we'll criticize what you will be wearing there." Elizabeth teased, knowing the misogyny in the media industry. Hillary laughed, "But, no, seriously, don't eat alone again! Drag your assistant if you have to." Elizabeth ended.

Hours later, when she finished eating and was waiting for the bill, she watched people come and go inside the restaurant. She saw old and young couples walk in. She suddenly had to think about what Elizabeth said. Well, it looks like she was the only one eating by herself inside. To think about it, eating alone wasn't really an issue with her. She wondered why it was deemed weird to be seen alone. Heck, if she's hungry, she'll eat regardless if someone accompanies her or not. She smiled to herself seemingly pleased when her attention turned to the doorway when a crowd gathered outside the restaurant, and then a beautiful blonde petite model came in wearing a black dress hugging her curves, and a trailing Bill Clinton behind.

She panicked. Now Elizabeth's statement made sense! Why didn't the heck she follow Elizabeth's teachings? Jesus, Bill can't see her alone. She thought. She stood up and headed to the comfort room to avoid him.

It took her a while to get out of the comfort room. She lingered just outside the comfort room searching for _that_ familiar face when she almost jumped when someone spoke behind her. "You're blocking the way." It was the voice she was dreading to hear. How she hoped that the floor that she was standing on would crack open to swallow her whole.

"I'm s... sorry, I... I was looking for someone." She said stuttering a little. Bill didn't change his demeanor. He remained a straight face. Bill tilted his head to the side to look at the diners, his brow arched. "Are you on a date?" He asked flatly. Hillary straightened her back, met his gaze and said. "Yes, and we are about to leave." "You have someone significant?" He asked squinting a little at her as if assessing her. She lifted her head a little. _Oh, she's not going to let him have the upper hand._ "Yes, of course!" She retorted. Bill looked at her skeptically. "Where is he?" Bill asked looking around. "We just finished. I was just paying the bill, and he went out to get the car." Bill turned his eyes back to her and crossed his arms. "And his name is...?" "His name is... Buddy." She replied back sounding unsure, Bill frowned and said, "What kind of name is Buddy?" He asked. His intrusiveness made Hillary annoyed. How dare he ask? Who does he think he is? "What is his name is none of your business. And why are you still standing there?" She asked. "Well, you're blocking the way." Hillary stepped back a little, turned around, and walked away. She hurriedly went to her table and disposed a few dollars and hastily left before Bill had the chance to interrogate her.

While Bill was having a dinner with his date, he couldn't help but wonder about the table that Hillary occupied. When the waiter started clearing her table, Bill excused himself and went to the server. "Excuse me," he said, "was Senator Rodham with someone earlier?" He asked. The waiter looked at him and said, "Oh, no sir. She dined alone." Bill thanked the waiter. _That little liar_.

That night, alone in her room, Hillary was preparing for her speech when the stationed guard outside her townhouse informed her that the President was outside. _What the hell was he doing at her house late at night?_ Apparently, she could not turn him away, so she told the guard to tell the President to wait for her outside. She went to her room looking for anything decent to wear but since it would be preposterous to wear a dress at this night, and since he came unannounced, she grabbed a robe instead. 

Hillary went down and met him outside her building. She wasn't hallucinating, it's actually the President Bill Clinton outside her building. Bill stood a few steps away from her. "May I come in?" He asked. Hillary didn't say anything but instead turned around and allowed him to follow. She brought him in her receiving room. She noticed that he was still wearing the suit he had when she saw him with a date. She turned around and told him, "I don't have a servant with me, go hang your coat." Bill chuckled as he took off his coat and placed it on the nearby coat hanger, "Why are you so grumpy?" He asked. "Let's cut the crap, Bill. What are you doing here?" She asked. It was the moment that her dog came out of her room his tail wagging happily to meet the guest.

"Oh, you have a dog," Bill said crouching, meeting her dog, and then patting his head. "What do you want?" She asked, her eyes drifted towards her dog who seemed to enjoy the attention and had preferred to side with Bill instead. _The little traitor_. She thought. "A drink would be preferable," Bill said without looking up, "You have a choice of tea, water, soda, or wine. I'm sorry, but I ran out of Whiskey or Scotch, and I'm not prepared for your arrival." Bill stood up smiling down at her. "Water would be nice." He said. Hillary turned to go to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. When she came back, Bill had taken liberty to sit on her couch, her dog's head on his lap. She handed him the water and said still standing, "Please, let's get this over with, why are you here?" Bill stood up, and with his massive frame he suddenly crowded her, she took a step back. "Your date brought you home?" He asked, "Why do you care? Besides, if I'm not mistaken, you were out on a date yourself. Shouldn't you be with her instead?" She asked as she turned around to go to the nearby chair to put a distance between them. "Do I detect jealousy in your tone?" Bill asked with hint of amusement. Hillary rolled her eyes, "Please," she said, then she turned to look at him. "So why are you here?" She asked again. "I wanted to find out something..." Bill said as he took a step towards her. Hillary suddenly held her breath when he was a step away from her. Bill asked huskily, "Your date, Buddy, he was with you earlier, right?" Hillary nodded, and he took a step again closing the distance. "And he's with you?" She nodded again. Bill reached out as if to cradle her face. "So beautiful... And a liar." He said, his face swiftly changed to anger as he dropped his hand. "Buddy!" He called, and to her horror, Buddy's head turned to him. "Come here, boy!" And Buddy jumped from the couch to go to him excitedly, his tail wagging happily, he was bouncing up and down. Bill crouched patting, and holding him down, "Good boy. Good boy." Hillary felt her cheeks hot for being caught lying. Bill stood up, looked at her, and said sardonically. "Fifteen years, and you're still a liar." And that does it, Hillary snapped. She pushed Bill once, twice, thrice. "Get out of here!" She said furiously. "Get out!" She didn't care that she was not being graceful at the moment and she didn't care that he was a President. But everything came crashing down to her, and she pushed him until he was almost at the door. But suddenly she wept. She didn't understand why, but something inside her cracked when he accused her of lying. At her last push, Bill didn't budge so she covered her face with her hands, her head bowed, her forehead almost touching his chest. Seeing her in that state: weak and vulnerable made Bill soft, so he reached out to hold the back of her head and allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

He didn't understand it too, but he wanted to push her, to make her angry, to put her on edge. When he found out that she lied, he wanted to deliberately rub it to her face that she's a liar. But now that he had caught her red-handed and said it to her face, he suddenly felt guilty instead of victorious. He remembered how many times he held her like this fifteen years ago, and what a goner he was when it comes to her vulnerabilities. "Please, just go, Bill." She said almost in a whisper. He released his hold, took a step back, and walked away. He left her not because she asked him to, but because the realization that, after all this time, she still made him weak. That after fifteen years, she can still get him to feel _something_.

###

****

**Few days passed | Senate, Washington DC**

Hillary stood in her office reading through the bill that she sponsored that would be deliberated in the Senate. She had prepared for this. Even before she had it on queue, she already had heard opposing arguments about the Paycheck Fairness Act. For some reason, Republicans just hated her guts for proposing such bill, but now that it was progressing some legislators were blocking it. But she was built for debates, so she can hardly wait to start and get in the fight.

Bill was passing through the hall in White House when he had seen people gathered in one room watching the C-SPAN. He silently went in and joined them to know what's the buzz all about. Apparently, it was a Senate hearing. Knowing how grueling and boring it can be, he started to turn around to leave but stopped in his tracks when he heard _her_ voice. He turned back and watched the video as Hillary retorted back at a Republican Senator as the Senator questioned the bill. He watched with fascination how Hillary battled her way against— _what_ —five Republican Senators? She answered all questions thrown at her with grace. He almost threw a fist in the air as the Republican who wanted to confuse her with a question was shut down by her succinct and direct answer.

Bill would have stayed to watch, but his attention got called when his aide told him that the budget meeting was about to start. And all through his meeting, the image of her arguing in that green suit with a neatly brushed hair kept popping in his mind. How she smiled with such confidence and bravado slaying the men who opposed her kept teasing him. There's no denying it that after the night that he confronted her, he was still attracted to her. And it was just infuriating as it was confusing. He almost groaned because even though how hard he tried to ignore it, his fascination towards her just keeps growing.

Maybe there's really no cure for this attraction, he thought, and maybe he might as well succumb to it. Besides, didn't Churchill once said, that 'if you're going through hell, keep going.'? He might as well relent and follow that wisdom, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (;￣ー￣川 I hope you like the update. I hope to hear your thoughts about this chapter. Seriously, I wasn't really too happy with this. I had scratched this for the fourth time. I was worried that I may not be able to submit anything. But I was lucky that I got back on track (just on time, hooray!) ੭•̀ω•́)੭̸*✩⁺˚. But honestly, I think I could have done better. Second, I really feel like locking this up. HAHA. Someone left a non-constructive comment. I mean, heck, I would be fine with a criticism on how to improve my writing, but a comment that only says: What the fuck is this shit. Seems a little unnecessary. Anyway, I don't know, but if you want to help improve my writing, let me know, though. I'd be glad. Be kind, don't attack. LOL. (ﾟｰﾟ) ♪(ﾉε｀●) ✌('ω') Will submit an update either by Tuesday/Wednesday/Thursday. Have a great time, guys. ♥
> 
> Edit: It wasn't one attack. But haha there were some anti-Clinton comments that were left. I wanted to lock because of the troll. But, meeeh, well... Nevermind. Please disregard them. :)


	12. Chapter 12

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal_
> 
> _I was confident that I was over him, and that I hated him. But then he came at the most unexpected time. He went on his way to check on me, and it just confuses me all over again. I do not know what Bill was thinking, but whatever it was, my treacherous heart was somehow glad._

**New York, New York**

The microphone made a feedback sound as the host tested it. Anthony Parker, Republican Governor of New York, was having an interview organized by CNN. He had been spending his time promoting himself for his Senatorial ambition for the upcoming election. He had his plans already set alright. He had it all well planned out. Besides, the Republicans wanted to grab most of the seat this upcoming Election considering that the President was already a Democrat much to their disappointment. During the Republican caucus, it was an agreement that GOP should grab most of the seat, and use whatever information they can get to ruin their Democrat opponent. GOPs could not afford to lose the number, not this time.

"What do you think of the President?" Asked the host.

Anthony gave a coy smile, "You know what, I know not many knew this, but the President and I were actually classmates during college years. Senator Rodham was also a good friend. We quite shared memories together, the three of us." He said vaguely, teasing others for him to share more.

"Was there something you can share, how was life then?" Pried the host.

"Nah, not today. But if there's something I can say, we should be wary of the President." He ended.

###

**Washington DC**

It took Bill Clinton two weeks before he landed back in Washington after his trip to France. He went to France to discuss foreign and economic policy between the two countries. His meeting with the Prime Minister had been productive and was received well by Legislators and mainstream media. The original plan for the trip should have been one week only but extended to two. Bill joked that having it extended without having to face a wrath of the spouse was an advantage for him being a bachelor.

While he was in France he brought some packages for his mom, for his relatives, and some for friends and staff member of the White House. While he was walking, though, he thought of buying Hillary a souvenir but had dismissed the idea. But when he was about to leave the shop, he impulsively grabbed a snow globe. Well, he thought, just in case he needed to offer a peace offering he could give this one.

When he got to DC, he went to her office only to be told that she was on sick leave for two days already. "Why was she sick?" He asked her aide. "She had been working for the past few days like crazy. I guess her body shut down." Her assistant asked eying him curiously. "Was she in the hospital?" "No, sir. She was at home. Was there something that you need from her?" The aide asked, "No, it's okay. I dropped by to ask her for something. I didn't know she was not around." Bill thanked her aide and left.

Bill had been thinking about it. It was already past six in the evening, and he couldn't decide whether or not to visit Hillary. First, he no longer had any reason to visit her. He thought that he could tell her that he brought her something from France, hence, the snow globe. But he didn't want her to think that he was thoughtful. He shook his head. Well, he couldn't possibly allow her to believe he was getting soft because he wasn't. He paced in front of his desk in the Oval Office thinking how he can get away with his plan without giving away his true intentions. He suddenly stopped walking and wondered: Why was he again doing this? Why did he care again? Yeah, a nagging part of him wanted to know how she was. He was aware that she was alone, and he wanted to know how she was able to take care of herself. If he were in Arkansas, he wouldn't care because he didn't have an idea of what's happening to her. But considering that their world is small now, he couldn't help but care. Okay, admittedly, he's attracted to her, but care for her? Did he care about her? He thought. Yeah, apparently, he cared about her too. Else, her being sick and alone wouldn't matter to him. That realization hit him so bad that he ended up pressing the heel of his palms in his eyes. _Fuck, Bill, haven't you actually learned anything? How many times would you do this to yourself?_ He thought furiously.

He couldn't get involved with her. If he were seen going to her townhouse, it would be a public scandal. He could already guess what the tabloids would print out the next morning.

So he couldn't. If he were sane, he would disregard this stupid idea of coming into her place and settle on the thought of him watching an episode of SNL with Socks, or read his book. Or maybe he could find a date and get laid. Maybe that's all he needed, or maybe he could jack off until he falls asleep. Maybe, but maybe not all of the above. He knew he couldn't get away from this desire to know how she was, but he would do it. It would be like an itch on his back that would forever irritate him until he scratches it off. And fuck it. Damn all consequences. He would do it. He knew he would go to her place at the end of the day.

He took a deep breath and turned his head to look at Socks who was sitting on top of his table watching him. "What do you think, Socks?" But Socks didn't move and just stared at him. "Yeah, I think so too." He said nodding and left. Bill got out of the Oval Office and went to the office of his Senior Adviser and close friend, George. "Can you get me an unmarked car?" George didn't look up from the paper that he was reading. "I don't remember that we have a scheduled event." Bill rubbed the side of his nose out of impatience, "Just get me the car, please." But the hint of annoyance in his tone made George look up, "Are you up to something illegal?" Bill rolled his eyes and said, "I would like to visit someone." "One of your women?" Bill stared at him and knew that being his Senior Advisor, George would not stop prying until he got some answers, so he finally fessed up. "Alright, fine, I want to visit Hillary. She's sick." George remained stoic. "Is she dying?" "No, George!" Bill barked. "Then why the hell do you care?" Bill threw his hands up, dropped them, then sighed, "I don't know, George. I just need to see her." George tilted his head on the side. "Jesus, Bill, what the hell is happening to you? Do you like her?" Bill immediately answered a confident, "No!" But George waited for him to continue. "Look, I don't like her that way. I hate her. Geez, okay fine. I'm attracted to her, but I hate her." "That's fucking confusing." "I know!" Bill looked up, "I'm confused, George. I need to sort it out. Maybe not yet, I don't have any answers right now. But I need to see her and know if she's fine. And I'm not going to do anything stupid." George just stared at him, and then he heaved a sigh. "Alright, I'll get you a car. I'll meet you at the back of the White House to make sure we do not attract the media's attention." Bill stayed rooted on the spot, while George stood up to take care of the arrangement. But before George could reach the door, Bill said. "Thank you, George." George didn't respond, he just proceeded. Bill knew that George doesn't agree on his idea.

Instead of riding the usual Presidential Limousine, Bill traveled on black SUV instead. He had a few Secret Service with him. Even in attire, he looked inconspicuous. He wore a sports jacket with his long sleeves and a black baseball cap. The security that was with him remained nonchalant. It took Bill a few minutes to get to her place. He was about to alight the car when he had seen Elizabeth just heading out of her townhouse.

Bill looked up at the sky as the thunder clapped from a distant, then it followed by a huge downpour of rain. Well, if I ain't really lucky, he thought. "Can you hold up here?" Bill asked, the Security gave a signal, and after a little while, Bill alighted the car carrying an umbrella with him shielding himself from getting drench. Elizabeth already knew who it could only be in that Service car even before Bill alighted it. She watched in amusement as Bill tried not to seek attention by concealing his identity. "Why am I not surprised?" Elizabeth said as Bill approached her. "Hi, Ms. Bloomberg." Bill greeted as he shut close the umbrella upon reaching her in the entry. Elizabeth extended her hand, a smile spread on her face. "Why so formal, Bill?" She asked, "It has been a long time, Elizabeth." Bill responded smiling. "Why are you here?" She asked, although she already knew the answer. But she couldn't help but want to hear it from him. "I heard Hillary's sick, so I thought I'd drop by." Elizabeth held her tongue from asking: why do you care. But she already knew that even though how Bill and Hillary tried to fight it, what they had before was not yet lost to them. _Yet_ , but both were too hurt of the past and too proud to admit it. Bill straightened up as he attempted a small talk, "Do you live here in DC?" "No, I still live in New York. I just arrived here a couple of days ago." Bill nodded, his lips pursed as if thinking. "Is she there?" He asked, "Yeah, she's here. But she's a little groggy. She had taken an antibiotic." Bill nodded, "Can I...?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded, then took a sidestep, allowing him to pass. But she stopped him when he took a step inside, "Try not to piss her off, alright?" Bill nodded and went inside.

Hillary's place was quiet save for the sound of thunder and rain outside. Then he heard a small cough. Before he could even open the door to her room, Buddy went out meeting him. Bill rubbed his head as he proceeded inside. When he got in, he immediately noticed the warm temperature because of the heater. He took off his jacket and placed it on the nearby chair, and then his eyes landed where she was lying.

Hillary was in her white robe under a thick comforter. She was lying on her side in a fetal position. Her hand tucked under her chin. It seemed like she was huddling the heat in her body. The room smelled faintly of medicine. Bill took a good look at her room and found that it was neat and huge. The walls painted with eggshell white. Almost everything looked white, except for few paintings hanging on the wall. She had bookshelf positioned on the corner of the wall on the side of the bed, and her bed was near to the floor to ceiling window. He took a look at the view outside, and he was astounded to see the neighborhood. But he knew that the neighbor could not see inside the bedroom because of the height. He moved to close the curtain as the temperature outside seeps in. His slight movement stirred Hillary. "Can you increase the temp 'Beth?" She asked groggily. Bill turned his head back to her. Her face flushed, and her hair in disarray and some plastered on her face from sweat. She probably thought that he was Elizabeth. "If I increased the temp and the rain stops, you'd end up having Pneumonia instead. The room is already warm as it is." Bill said a matter of factly, still standing looking at her. Hillary slowly opened her eyes, and in spite of her state, she was able to recognize him. "What are you doing here?" She asked weakly. "I heard you are sick." "Did you come to check if I am dying?" She asked sarcastically. Bill chuckled, "Nothing that extreme, I hope." then he added, "Have you taken your meds?" Hillary took a deep breath, and said, "Yeah, now, can you please leave?" She asked. But Bill didn't move.

Now that he had seen her, and knew that Elizabeth was around, he could already leave. But something in him couldn't leave her alone. He still couldn't figure out what he was feeling for her, yes, he cared about her, but yes, she infuriated him too. He also hadn't forgiven her yet. But seeing her in this condition was just addling his brain. He's probably crazy, but a part of him wanted to take care of her, and he couldn't understand it. He gritted his teeth annoyed with himself. Not understanding what the heck is wrong with him. "Can you increase the heat please?" She asked again. She moved to tighten her position. "It's already warm in here," he said, "'s cold" She complained. Bill looked at her, and something tugged at his chest. She looks vulnerable in that position, so he did something he knew that doesn't make sense, and he knew that he'd hate himself after.

Hillary was too weak to argue and too weak to fight with him. But a part of her wondered why he was there. But before she could think further, she felt the bed depressed; then felt him scooted closer to her. "What are you doing?" She asked almost in a whisper, "Keeping you warm," He said, then he added, "I'm gonna put my arm around ya, a'right?" He said, his accent heavy. Hillary didn't respond, and ever so slowly he placed his arm around her midsection spooning her. Bill held his breath waiting if she would reject his touch, but she didn't, she sighed, and then she relaxed. Bill exhaled slowly hoping that she wouldn't snap and realize the intimacy of their position. But then she turned to face him, her forehead near his chin. Her eyes closed. He dipped his head to look at her face. Her blond eyelashes were resting against her cheek. Her hands pressed together under her chin keeping herself warm. He suddenly remembered her when she slept in his dorm. How the same position they were in facing each other. But they were young and in love then, now though they were entirely opposite. She seemed to read his mind as she added: "This doesn't change anything; I still hate you, and please, leave before sunrise." She whispered. Bill looked at her as she exhaled and succumbed to sleep, "Don't worry, the feeling is mutual, and I'll leave before sunrise." He said as he pressed his lips to her forehead, and allowed himself to sleep too.

###

Few miles away from them, back in New York. Hugh and Dorothy Rodham arrived from their three months vacation in Barcelona to spare Hugh away from the headache of election results. Hugh was already retired and had settled on the fact that his time in Politics is over, and Hillary had taken the torch to carry on their legacy. While Hugh knew that Bill Clinton had won the Presidency, much to his chagrin, he knew that Hillary hated Bill enough to stay away from him. So it was a surprise when he picked up a few weeks old New York Times and had seen Hillary's picture with Bill on his arms in a Dinner Party hosted by the White House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*ﾟーﾟ） Thank you so much for your support guys. Anyway, when I said 'lock' I meant turning this into Private view than Public. But I'll no longer do this. Just ignore if there are trolls on the comments. I hope you like the update, the next few chapters would be a little intense. ╭( ･ㅂ･)و
> 
> EDIT: Will update on Thursday/Friday
> 
> EDIT ii: I have updated the entry and fixed some of the grammar. HAHAHA. I'm sorry for being lousy. I tried to keep up with my deadline and was too lazy to proofread and published it half-baked. But if I still miss anything, let me know. Ugh, the struggle of writing, reading, proofreading all at once. HAHAHAHAHA. (;^_^A


	13. Chapter 13

> _From William Jefferson's Journal_
> 
> _I want her. I want her to melt into my arms, to taste her, to hold her endlessly like I used to. I want to forge our body into one, and walk around knowing that she had branded herself into my skin._

Hillary woke to the sounds of chirping birds outside her window. She looked at the sunlight that filtered through the curtains facing her. For a while, she remained paralyzed trying to comprehend what had happened last night. She wondered if she was hallucinating but did Bill spent the night with her? Hillary wasn't sure because the high dosage of the medicine she took made her groggy. Hillary turned around but noticed the dent that he left on the pillow beside her. She closed her eyes trying to remember. She remembered him standing next to her bed asking her if she had taken her medicine. Then she could recall that she asked him if he went there to check to see if she was dying. And the image of what took place last night came into her mind like a video tape being played, paused, and fast-forwarded. She had seen his face sleeping next to her, him waking up to decrease the temperature of the air condition, him pressing the back of his hand on her forehead, and then him brushing her hair out of her face. She shook her head. She could remember it all, and it wasn't imagination. But why would Bill take care of her, she wondered? Last time that he went to her place he had accused her of being a liar. Then while he held her and she told him that she hates him, he confirmed that the "feeling is mutual," yet he still went his way to see to her needs? It doesn't make sense, she thought. She got distracted with the trail of her thoughts when Buddy came hopping into her bed barking as if to greet her good morning. She eyed him suspiciously, "I should start questioning your loyalty," she said as she reached out to embrace him. "But I still love you nonetheless."

When she had washed her face and headed out to the kitchen, her eyes landed on the dining table and she gaped. She couldn't believe it. Bill even made her a chicken soup. A note was tucked underneath the bowl. "You can reheat them if you want." It says, and the last surprise that she had was a snow globe in the middle of her dining table. She grabbed and had closely inspected it. PARIS was inscribed in the middle and a mini Eiffel tower inside. She shook it, and a fragment of fake white snowflakes swirled around the miniature tower. She couldn't believe it, Bill really thought of her. But why would he? She found this side of him confusing. He would annoy her then he would do something as thoughtful as giving her a snow globe from the country he visited. _Was he interested in her?_

She suddenly thought of her actions last night. Admittedly, the reason why she didn't turn him away when he held her was— _besides the fact that she's too weak to fight with him, and the fact that he doesn't want to increase the temperature_ —a part of her was glad. She shut her eyes closed as if to turn herself away from the truth. Her treacherous heart skipped a beat when she felt the bed depressed, and he scooted near her. She always liked how it felt to be in his arms. But she can't. She can't entertain these feelings when she knew how traumatic her experience was the last time that they were together. Besides, he's been dating someone else, right? She grimaced and cringed. How could he spend the night with her considering that he was dating a celebrity just a few weeks ago? Jesus, she couldn't figure out his intentions! If he's playing games with her, she's certainly not interested in joining him. She grimaced looking at the snow globe and placed it back in the middle of the dining table and looked at it as if it were a snake. She really needs to be cautious, she thought.

###

But things did not improve with her. When Bill addressed the Congress before a joint session, and he delivered a moving and empowering speech, she couldn't help but stare at him. He was charming, alright, and she was charmed. Then there was a time when Bill played his saxophone on-air to show his talent, and just like during their college years, and she found him irresistible. He was sexy as hell playing that instrument. She would find herself being tuned in to him whenever she would see him on television or in the broadsheet. Initially, she told herself that she was keeping herself updated with what’s happening. But something inside of her taunted her with the truth: she wasn't really interested in the news, she was interested in him.

They didn't see each other for a week after he visited her when she was sick. He didn't pester her, and they didn't see each other in public places. But she would occasionally see him in the Congress, but they never had a chance to talk— _not that she had any reason to talk to him_ —while it should alleviate her, it seemed to make her sullen. "You need to sort yourself out, girl," Peter told her while they were walking in the park with Elizabeth and Buddy in leash. Hillary groaned. "I know, I don't understand it myself." Then she crouched as she freed Buddy from his leash. Buddy ran around the park. They all watched at Buddy having fun. "But you said a part of you was glad, shouldn’t that say something? Maybe you are in denial?” Elizabeth asked teasing while they took a sit on a bench overlooking the grounds. Hillary kept her eyes on Buddy who was chasing some butterflies, "I like him, okay. But I know I can't." "But what’s wrong if you like Bill?” Peter asked. “You know how disastrous our relationship was.” Hillary said suddenly turning her head down looking at her thighs. “Don't you think this could be a great love story to tell your grandchildren someday?" Peter joked, then the mere mention of children made Peter press his fingers on his lips apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be insensitive." Hillary smiled a little, "Do you want to—" their attention turned to the crowd that gathered a few meters away from them, then she saw it. She hadn't even seen him yet because the people gathered around him but she could not mistake _that_ salt and pepper hair. The people gave him space, and it was the moment that she had seen him carrying a black and white cat, his popular pet, Socks. And it was also the time that Buddy came charging towards him. OH. MY. GOD.

###

Bill didn't see it coming he was enjoying introducing Socks to people when out of his peripheral he had seen a chocolate Labrador run towards him excitedly. Before he could even react, Socks panicked jumping out of his arms growling, then running and climbing up on the nearest tree. Buddy was able to dodge the Secret Service, and by instinct, Bill caught Buddy and turned his body, and shouted, "Don't!" protecting the dog when he had seen an agent unholstered his gun and was ready to harm the pup. Then his eyes turned towards a running Hillary Rodham with her friends trailing behind. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She said as she caught up with them. Bill released Buddy and straightened up. Hillary turned to look up at him and saw anger in his eyes. He was seething, that she almost stepped back. But Bill sauntered towards the agent, "Why would you unholster your gun and attempt to shoot an innocent dog in front of bystanders?" He scolded, then he went towards Hillary. "I think he’s attached to you that's why he went to you excitedly," Hillary said apologetically. "I swear I didn't know. I usually had him here walking." But Bill turned his stare at the sky, counting numbers to distract him, but when he turned back to look at her, his stare was straightforward, "No apologies needed, Senator. Be careful with your dog." He said coldly, then he turned around and went to get his cat from another agent who had retrieved his pet from the tree. Hillary watched him as he walked back towards his limousine. She wasn't angry with him, but she felt shocked by his coldness. Elizabeth and Peter went to stand beside her and Elizabeth said, "Well, at least Buddy helped us figured it out. Maybe he doesn't like you that much."

###

Hillary didn't see Bill again for the next few days until she attended a party hosted by a Democrat Senator from Washington. Hillary was drinking a glass of Champagne when she had seen Bill talking to a group of people. He came in with a girl who was young enough to be his daughter. Hillary didn't bother but the fact that he was ignoring her for almost a month now was not doing good to her mood. She felt cranky, and distracted. She had already admitted to herself that it wasn't a simple _like_ , but she was strongly attracted to him, because if she's not, then she wouldn't constantly seek his presence during the day, or end up dreaming about him at night. And Hillary was just too blinded by her fear that she couldn't see it at first. The realization was enough to make her crazy because she's supposed to hate him not want his presence! Haven't she learned anything from the past? Hillary took a sip of her champagne and was enjoying her second glass when she decided to climb the stairs and head onto the library for a reprieve instead. Besides, she thought, she just can't stand being in the same room seeing him with another woman in his arms.

But while Hillary thought that Bill was not aware of her, it was exactly the opposite. He had decided to stay away from her for a while to test if he could kill whatever interest he had for her. But he realized that he couldn't. When he arrived in White House from her townhouse, George had confronted him. "You have to stop this, and you cannot continue seeing her by sneaking on her townhouse." Bill and George almost had shouting match, but he ended the argument when George said, "If you continue to see her, and it caught the media's attention, I swear to God, you are heading towards a disaster. You have to remember that Governor Parker is going to run against Senator Rodham, you don't want to put a spotlight of your relationship with her fifteen years ago." So Bill stopped, but when he had seen her in the park, he almost pulled her in his arms, but he settled down while his heart lept by the sight of her. If he weren't just so infuriated by the carelessness of the Agent, and they weren't in public, he would have done something such as embrace her or kiss her senseless even though he knew that she would probably not be pleased.

While he enjoyed introducing his niece to others because she wished to experience a _real_ party, he allowed himself to enjoy catching up with some of the people he knew. He deliberately avoided Hillary because he did not want to get attention. But when he had seen Hillary out of the corner of his eyes went upstairs towards the Library, he thought to follow. He gave himself a few minutes before he sauntered up and headed there.

Hillary had her third glass of champagne when she placed the half-finished drink on the table in the corner and started playing the snooker that she had seen in the library. She wasn't groggy yet, but the alcohol that was in her blood seemed to have made her bolder. She leaned forward, one eye closed as she awkwardly tried to aim, but she almost jumped when she heard someone spoke, "Are you playing alone?" Her head snapped towards _that_ voice. Bill Clinton's voice.

The Library was dark aside from the dimmed lights on the corner of the library and the center light hanging on top of the Pool table. She squinted until Bill walked towards her. His jacket discarded and was hanging on his arm. His tux fitted him perfectly. His salt and pepper hair neatly in place. He was dangerously handsome tonight, she thought. "Do you know how to play?" He asked, Hillary looked at the Pool ball scattered on the table, and shrugged, "No, not really. But I wanted to enjoy." She said hoarsely. Bill tilted his head to the side as if observing her, "Are you drunk?" He asked. Hillary arched her perfectly shaped brow and said, "I had three glass of champagne, but not as drunk as you are probably thinking." Bill didn't move, but instead asked her again, "I'll teach you how to play," He said. Hillary looked at him and then asked, "Are you going to leave your date alone?" But Bill chuckled and said, "My niece wouldn't mind socializing on her own," Hillary pursued her lips and nodded, "Here, let me show you..." He said as he went to the corner to get another cue stick, and placed his jacket on the nearby chair.

Bill brought the cue stick with him, and a cubed blue chalk. When he reached Hillary again, he first unbuttoned his cufflinks and rolled his sleeves until below his elbow. Hillary watched in fascination as he revealed his arms. He took the cubed blue chalk and applied some on the tip, and then he leaned forward until his chin was a few inches above his cue stick. Bill adjusted his stance. His forward leg bent, his hips outward, his buttocks jutted. His right arm held the bottom grip of the stick while he stretched his left arm then he curled his hand upwards and formed a peak and placed the cue stick in between his thumb and his pointing finger. He turned his focus on the white ball aiming, he pulled the stick using his right arm, then pushed barely touching the ball, then he pulled again, then he pushed the stick smoothly, the white ball hit the red ball in the corner falling through the hole smoothly. He straightened then turned to Hillary, "Come here," He said huskily.

As if on trance, Hillary walked up to him while Bill held her gaze. He placed his cue stick on the side when Hillary stood beside him, then he moved to stand behind Hillary. She turned to look over her shoulder, and then he moved to touch her waist positioning her sideways. "Hold the stick," He whispered beside her ear. Hillary swallowed, her pulse doubled making her heart beat hard against her chest. "Bend," He said, and she followed his instruction. He angled her body while he remained standing behind her. Hillary could feel the heat of his body on her back. He reached out to stretch her right arm to hold the bottom grip of the stick and stretched out her left arm to cradle the cue stick's tapered body. "Relax," Bill whispered behind her, their bodies pressed closer. His front on her back. Hillary could feel his thighs. She closed her eyes as the image of their entangled body in the same position crossed her mind: Bill behind her, over her, his arms on the side of her head as he took her from behind. "Open your eyes, Hillary," He said bringing back her attention. He moved his right hand and placed them on top of her, his eyes focused on their aim. "Don't close your eyes, and look," But his statement made her recall when he taught her how to touch him back in Lake Tahoe. She vividly remembered how he told her, "Don't close your eyes, darlin', and take a look." While she gripped his shaft stroking him. She remembered how he guided her hand how to hold him properly. "Stroke it easy," He said snapping her back to present time. Bill moved his hand to make her pull the stick, then he said, "Do it slowly." Then when they pushed the cue stick to aim on the ball, he instructed: "Nice and slow," then he pulled again longer this time, "hold it for a while," he said, his breath hot against her neck making the hair on her arm stood up. Then his hand moved to her waist. "If I say push, you push hard okay? Let your body follow. Relax." But instead of imaging his instruction, she imagined how he guided her as she straddled him and positioned his stiff member in her entrance and told her almost the same line. She blinked snapping her thoughts from recalling that steamy night. Bill moved back to give her space then he said, "Push!" and Hillary moved, she pushed the cue stick forward, her torso following her movement. The white ball hit the red ball hitting the corner but missed the hole. The sound of marble hitting marble echoed in the room.

Bill went back to her, Hillary turned to face him. He stood next to her almost breathing hard. "Another?" He asked Hillary, but she didn't respond, she turned around positioning her body instead. Bill was turned on. If he went back to stand behind her, he knew she would feel his erection. Teaching her how to stroke the cue stick and having her close brought back the memories they have shared in Lake Tahoe that unbridled, non-stop, passionate lovemaking. He shook his head, but before he went back to teach her, he went to the table where she left her glass of champagne. He finished her drink, while Hillary watched him as his throat moved to swallow. Bill walked back to her, and stood behind her but ensured to avoid their bodies touching. The room turned a little hotter. As Bill positioned her arm, enclosed her hand with his, and his breath caressed her nape, Hillary was too far gone. She was seduced. She almost moaned when their hands touched. Bill said, "Pull the cue back slowly," and his hand tightened his hold against her, Hillary opened her hand dropping the cue stick. It was just too much. The stick made a clang sound when it hit the table and rolled. They remained in that position, but both could hear each other breathe, then suddenly, Bill pivoted Hillary around to face him and at the same time she held the both side of his head and crushed her parted lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ I hope you enjoyed the update. Again, I really appreciate feedback both constructive and good. Let me know how you found the seduction while Bill +Hillary play snooker. I hope I was able to execute it well (or at least fine). HAHAHA. Please let me know if the pace was dragging or it's alright. Will update by Sunday. ヾ(＾∇＾)


	14. Chapter 14

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal_
> 
> _His touch could still set me on fire._

When Hillary dropped the cue stick, and she remained standing for a while breathing hard, Bill knew that she was aroused just as he was. He could no longer handle tension, so he spun her around. Her evening gown twirled around her as she turned, and the moment that she faced him, she reached out to grab the both side of his face and crushed her parted lips to him.

The last time that they kissed, it was sweet, languid. It was a kiss of youth experiencing intense love and passion the first time. However, this time, considering what they felt towards each other, the kiss was anything but sweet and languid. It was violent, red, and stormy. It was a kiss out of hunger. It was a kiss deprived for fifteen years. It was a kiss as essential as their breathing. Hillary pushed her mouth against his angling his head to deepen the kiss. Hillary was on fire. Bill could taste the liquor in her mouth. Her breath hot. Their mouth clashed. Their teeth banged. They both fought for domination. Bill groaned when Hillary bit his lower lips, and her hands crawled down to his buttocks pressing him to her. His erection was hard against her stomach. Bill's hand drifted down her spine, while his other hand slid behind her nape. Hillary's hands moved down his chest feeling the hard wall of the muscles there, then up towards his broad shoulders, then encircling them around his neck. She molded herself perfectly against him. Her mouth opened further, his tongue entangled with her urging her to return his wild kiss, and she was too willing. She would no longer deny herself in the pleasure to have him again, so the kiss exploded. His hand covered her breast, caressing it through her dress, then pressing her harder against him making her aware of his aroused body. If he were just too degenerate, he would haul her up on the table pull her underwear on the side and enter her then and there. But he wasn't. He hadn't lost his sense of propriety. He hadn't lost his respect for her. But his drunk lust brain almost wanted to fuck her that would make up the fifteen years they had lost. 

Bill pulled back. He had to before he totally lost it. He allowed himself to steady his breathing. Then he dipped his head to look at her. They maintained pressing their body. Her arms encircled around his waist, while Bill held her nape, and the other cradling her face. He brushed her lips with his thumb, and his eyes followed the movement. Bill missed this. _He missed her_. His heart was beating wildly against his chest, and he hoped that she couldn't hear them fearing she would find out how much she had affected him. Then his eyes drifted back to her eyes, and they gentled. This was the woman he had loved, he thought. As if she heard his thought, she whispered, "please," brokenly. He pressed his lips between her eyebrows, while Hillary started scattering kisses on his throat and whatever she could reach. Her hand drifted towards his bow-tie releasing them, then popping the first two buttons to kiss the hollow of his neck. Her hands drifted back on his chest gripping his shirt. He bent his head down to capture her lips back, and he felt her trembling out of desire. "I want you, please." She whispered. Hillary felt her eyes turning misty. She didn't know how much she wanted him until she said the words. "Ssh, I want you too, but not here." He said against her lips. Even though how much he wanted to take her on top of the Pool table, he thought that she deserved better than a quick tumble on someone's Pool table. Not here. Not this time. "I'll ease you up," He said as he dropped a kiss on the skin between her neck and shoulder, tasting it. "Turn around," He whispered against her neck. And she did. Her back was pressing on his front. Hillary could feel his hardness, and it was a sweet torture. Bill bunched her dress up, pulling them until Hillary felt the cold air on her knees and thighs. She swallowed.

"The door," She said trembling. "It's locked," Bill responded hotly against her ears. The side of his head pressing against hers. His one hand held her dress, while the other started rubbing on her thigh. He rubbed his palm on her smooth skin, and then he let it crawl in the inside of her thighs. "Do you want me to touch you?" He asked, and Bill heard her swallowed. Hillary closed her eyes, feeling herself getting drunk from the seduction. "Answer me, Hill," Bill hotly said when she remained silent. "Y...yes," Bill hiked up his hand feeling her lace lingerie. He smiled, then said, "Sexy," huskily. He started drawing circles in her center causing Hillary to tremble further. She placed her hands on the edge of the Pool table facing her for support. Hillary knew that there's no going back down now. There's no more escaping this, as she was sandwich between the table and Bill's front. Not that she wanted to, because this is exactly she wanted. Her head swam when Bill moved his hand down where she was the hottest. Bill groaned feeling the wetness on her laced underwear. Bill could only imagine how wet she was considering that he hadn't even touched her without the garment yet. "You're so hot, and wet for me, darlin'," He said, and Hillary moved to put her hands over his. "Please, touch me now." She almost begged because she could no longer stand the torture. "Alright," He said hotly. His hand moved up, and he inserted it inside her underwear feeling the coarse of hair, and found that she was hotter there than he imagined. Hillary moaned then bit back her lips stifling the sound afraid to be heard. Her heart was trip hammering on her chest. "Spread your legs," Bill instructed. Hillary moved and adjusted her stance allowing Bill to move freely. Bill groaned on her skin when he cupped her. She was so hot and wet in his hands. He was shaking just as much. He started sweating on his shirt. Then he moved his long middle finger on her slit then finally feeling her hard and sensitive nub. Jesus. Hillary bent a little as her knees started to get weak. But the moment she did, her buttocks pressed harder on his erection. Bill groaned on the contact but then he started rubbing where she needed it the most. "God, you're so sexy," He said. His other hand held her thighs to spread it some more. But with the constraints of her underwear against his large hand, he couldn't move properly. So he did something she did not expect to do: his hand suddenly grabbed the side of her lacy underwear and tugged hard. Hillary gasped when she heard her underwear ripped, also shocked by his sudden aggressiveness. He pulled her ripped underwear off and placed it inside his pocket. "I'm sorry I couldn't move." He said apologetically. Then his hands were back on her. He parted her flesh as he inserted one long finger inside. She bit back her moan as he started thrusting his finger inside her, then he added two. Hillary could feel the heat go up from her chest to her neck then to her face. Bill continued thrusting his fingers while she gyrated her hips against his hand. "Please, please..." She begged as her orgasm was rising. Bill pressed on the wall just behind her nub touching that sensitive spot, and when he started to rub her hardened pearl, she exploded. Hillary moaned almost too loudly, screaming his name that alarmed Bill, so he automatically covered her mouth with his freehand, and he sucked on the skin behind her neck leaving a mark. She continued to ride his hand until she wrung out her climax, then she sagged against him. Her stomach twitched as Bill withdrew his fingers and cupped her easing the tension on her nerves. "I got you," he said. His arm was wrapped on her stomach as he rubbed it to release the tension, "I got you." He repeated. Hillary turned and pressed her face on his chest, and Bill held her. She felt her throat clenched because suddenly she realized how, after all this time, he was still the one. He still had her. Always. That after all the pain, and confusion and even though how vulnerable she was, she was still willing to throw it all because she was still weak when it comes to him.

He never got ever replaced in spite of the other boyfriends she had. In spite of her anger, or of the years that had separated them.

Bill would always be her young sweetheart who had danced with her under the twilight barefoot.

_Always._

And she was willing to get hurt again if that's she that what it takes to be with him again. The truth suddenly made her want to weep, but she held back her tears. No, she wanted this. If she got hurt in the end, she had nothing but to blame herself.

When Hillary was able to regain her normal breathing. She pulled back and looked at him. She could still feel him hard against her. So she asked, "How about you?" Her hand suddenly drifted down, but Bill caught it and pressed it on his stomach. "It's okay; I'll be okay. We had taken our time. People might wonder where we are." Then he took out his handkerchief, "let me clean you up," he said. Hillary swallowed, and then she nodded. Bill crouched while Hillary held her dress. Bill then wiped her thighs and cleaned her. Hillary looked down at his salt and pepper hair, and couldn't imagine that she was sharing this moment with him. That Bill was actually with her cleaning her up. She found this act more intimate than what they have shared earlier. Then he stood up. He gave her a boyish grin, "I'm so sorry about the underwear," he said as he fixed her dress. Then he started buttoning his shirt, Hillary reached out to helped him tie his bow tie, while Bill started unrolling his sleeves and buttoning his cufflinks. "If I'm not mistaken you are not sorry at all," she said smiling up at him. When they were done and they headed back to the door, and Bill reached on the knob, he turned to her. "You need to go out first, I'll be out in a while," he said, as he took a good look at her. He brushed her hair back and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll see you," Bill said with a hint of longing already. But before he let her go, he leaned down to kiss her for the last time on the lips, then dropped one on the space between her brows. He lingered there for a while wondering when he would be with her again.

When Hillary got out she noticed the presence of the agent in the hallway of the library. But she didn't pay attention and instead proceeded and started to blend with the people. In a little while, she saw Bill emerged out of the room and started mingling with people again. A part of her wanted to hold him again, but she had to keep herself from making any contact with him before they attract unnecessary attention.

Bill tried to keep himself focused on what the people were talking about, he was partly worried that people might smell him and found out that he carried a whiff of a woman's scent. _Hillary's scent_. When he wiped off his hands using his handkerchief, he could still smell her in his body. She had branded herself in his skin. He kept his hand in his pocket not wanting to remove what was left of Hillary's scent, and he didn't want to share it either.

Bill didn't talk to her after. He didn't look at her, and he pretended that she didn't exist at all. And it was hard when it was entirely the opposite. His body tuned into her. His senses continued to seek for her, and he was aware of her every movement. But he knew they cannot attract attention. When it was his time to go home, he just turned to look at her. His eyes bored at her back, and it seemed like as if she had felt his gaze because she stiffened then she turned around. Her gaze met his, but they both didn't wave or said goodbye. She just nodded, and he gave a faint smile. When Bill got into his limousine, it made his heart constrict by how they parted because it felt like they were back again in the same situation when they were young, but this time, it wasn't her father who was on their way, but the public.

###

**New York City**

Away from them back to New York, a hard-hitting journalist given a detailed information of the relationship between the President and Senator Rodham. Pictures during their junior years were provided, and pictures on the recent event were also included. The journalist laid back on his chair as he brought the pieces together. President and a Senator having a relationship? Definitely a scandal. The journalist tied up all the story. An executive and legislative branch. If a President is having an affair with a Senator doesn't the question of conflict of interest arises? The journalist tapped the pen against his lips. Now, this is a big story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I shouldn't have ended there. Chapter 14 was supposed to be longer but if I included the other part I would end up delaying on my deadline. So I had to cut it down. To say, I actually allocate one day for me to re-read and proofread but I didn't have a chance this time because I had written this chapter yesterday and published it immediately today. Today was supposed to be my 'proofreading' day. Anyway, I had too many passive voice, so please forgive me for that. Then, I hope you liked the chapter. I know you probably guys thought that they would actually do it here. But Nah, not yet. I thought that their first time again together needs to be special. Sorry! But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. On the previous chapter I asked if the story was dragging because I'm not sure how others felt with slow burn, but thanks for the assurance. Will update by Tuesday/Wednesday. Again, I hope to hear your thoughts. (^ー^)ｖ ( °-°)シ ミ★ ミ☆


	15. Chapter 15

> _From William Jefferson's Journal_
> 
> _I wanted to be sure that what she felt for me was more than what her body needed that time. I want her to want me the way I want her, and that I was not alone burning for wanting her._

Bill stayed up at night trying to recall what happened. He replayed it over and over in his head until the dilemma of whether he would pick up his phone and call her or he would get another unmarked car and go to her place was beckoning. He almost thought of calling her, but he knew that the calls outside in the White House were traced. Soon someone would find out that he made an outgoing call to her. Then he had this crazy notion of sneaking out of the White House. He already had all it planned out in his head, and it almost made him laughed because the idea was preposterous, but he was crazy enough to consider them. Then his laughter died when he remembered how he did it then back when they were young. He vividly remembered how he was holding himself outside her window and when she refused to let him in, he asked her, "are you going to let me in or do you want me to die?" And he remembered how she looked like when she got afraid when he pretended to fall, and she had to pull him all the way inside. _God, how he missed her._ If he were really selfish, he would use another unmarked car, but he didn't want to take a risk because he cares about her to drag her in a public scandal.

A few blocks away from White House, exactly at Hillary's townhouse, she couldn't sleep just as well. She was in her robe, and her hair was still wet from the shower. She stood next to the window looking at the neighbor. A glass of wine in her hand as she recalled what happened between her and Bill, and how much she was longing for him that it was almost a physical pain. Her heart would leap when she would see a car stop in front of her townhouse, a part of her was hoping that it was Bill. She imagined that he would come running in her townhouse, walk up to her room, and continue what they left off. But then maybe not. After all, they couldn’t keep on testing their luck in sneaking out to reach each other.

But few days passed, and they didn't see each other, and neither was reaching out to one another. Both of them wondering who would reach out first, but neither had an idea what was the other was thinking. Bill would stare on his phone and would answer it on a first ring, hoping that it might be Hillary. In fact during one of his meeting with his Cabinet Secretary when the intercom buzzed, and he almost jumped out from his seat. He had the impulse to run and take the call, only to hold himself and wait for George to take it as a directive. But, first and foremost, no one promised when they would see each other, or how the other was feeling besides wanting each other out of… _necessity_. So both of them were so clueless, and they have gotten so used to hating each other that they became so suspicious of each other’s intention. Bill wondered if the encounter even meant anything to her. He tried to recall what they said, but couldn't rack his brain if she had indicated that she wanted him more than to ease her up. He frowned. Well, what a blithering idiot he was, he suddenly felt that he was romanticizing the moment when it couldn’t mean anything to her. Gaddamn. But can she really be that deceitful? He took a deep breath. If she’s that insincere, he should have thrown her in the Pool table and had his way with her. He thought furiously. And to think that he was being a gentleman to her? _Jesus_. Hillary, on the other hand, was at her wit's end. When she left her phone and comes back to it, she would ask if someone called her—which she doesn't usually do. Usually, she would wait for her assistant to tell her that someone called. However, during those time, she took the first step to ask. Her assistant got worried by her seemingly unusual inquiries that she asked her if she was waiting for someone's call. "Oh, no. Um, I just wanted to ensure that I didn't miss anyone." But then she glared at her phone deciding whether or not to pick up the phone and call him. After all, didn’t she told herself that she was willing to go through it all to be with him? But then again, if she called what she would tell him? That she missed him? Holy mother of cow, yes, she missed him, but she's not that desperate. She needed at least a sign to know that she wasn't alone feeling this way. But what does she really know, when he didn't say anything to her? For all she know, he might have taken advantage of her seemingly _heated_ state. She gritted her teeth and cringed when the remember how needy she was during that _time_. She almost covered her face with her hands in embarrassment when she recalled how she pleaded with him. Oh, how she hoped that she was wrong. 

One day though almost a week of no communication, late afternoon in the Senate, while Hillary was in the elevator on her way back to her office to finish her work before heading home when someone shouted, "Hold that door!" While someone inside the elevator pressed the button to keep the door from closing, a bunch of suited agents came, and then a Bill Clinton appeared in the doorway. Both of them shocked not expecting to see each other. Bill stopped for a fraction of a second, before proceeding inside. "Senator," He greeted gravely. Hillary returned his tone and said, "Mr. President," Bill stood beside Hillary, a part of him not knowing what to do. His hand a mere inches from her. He was aware that he could either do something to know the answer to his question or lose it all together. He just needed a sign that she felt something. _Anything_. He wanted to know, just really know, that she felt something too. Goddammit. He wanted to test if she would react. Jesus, anything. Please. Before he totally lost his mind by making a conclusion with regards to how she felt for him. He sighed. His hands started to perspire. Hillary, on the other hand, was wondering too. She wanted to find out if he felt something for her too. She understood that it was only her chance to find out, and she only had a few seconds before the elevator opens and for her question to remain unanswered. She just needed a sign. Anything! She heard him took a deep breath then felt his pinky finger moved and touched the side of her pinky one. And Hillary swore she felt an electricity pass through her because the memory of how he asked her to give him a pinky promise before she shaved him back Lake Tahoe came crashing down to her. Then goddammit, she felt him smiled faintly, and she knew, she deeply knew in her heart he remembered too. But then the elevator dinged prompting for Bill to leave.

"Mr. President," she called when Bill stepped out of the elevator, Bill turned looking at her, Bill saw her chest heaved then asked, "was that a pinky swear?" Although their statement didn't make sense to others, they both knew what it meant. And just before the door closed, Bill replied a smile hiked up on the corner of his lips, "It was, Senator."

After Bill had caught up with his last business in the Senate, he went hurrying up to plan how he could see her alone. He needed to see her. He needed to tell her how he felt for her. It no longer mattered to him that she had lied to him, that she had hurt him because he was willing to go clean slate if she was willing to do it too. Besides, what they had before was so good. It was real. He saw George waiting for him in the corner, "Sir—" George greeted, but before he could start speaking Bill pulled him. He almost hauled George until they got into a room, the agents following them behind and stood outside the door. "What the heck?!" George protested. "You need to help me. I swear, this would really just be quick, and I need you to help me as a friend, George." George looked at him incredulously. "For what?" "I need you to distract the Secret Service. I need to talk to Hillary—" "Here we are again with that woman—" But before George could finish his sentence, Bill pushed him until George's back pressed on the cold wall. Bill's face mere inches from him, "Don't. Insult. Her. In. My. Presence." Bill said bitingly, "I know you do not agree with me, but Goddamnit, George, I can no longer go on feeling this way. I just need to speak to her." George pushed Bill off him. "Are you listening to yourself?! Do you know how you sound right now?" "I don't care how I sounded right now, George! Please, just do me a favor." Bill snapped at him while George took a good look at him. "I'll say this once, Bill, fifteen years ago you almost ruined your life when Hillary left you. But here you go again, you know the implication of this affair, and I think you'll destroy yourself again this time." Bill looked up trying to hold his patience, "Just take care of the agents for me, tell them to wait for me here. I’ll come back." Bill said, and George nodded and left. While George asked the agents to huddle with him, Bill sneaked out of the room using the other door. He hurried up going to Hillary's office hoping that she was still there.

Hillary's staff had already left, and she was reading her campaign manager's proposal when she heard the door open in her office. She didn't turn around until she heard _him_ speak in his Southern accent. "Hill, darlin'," she spun around, her papers discarded, and all she saw was a Bill Clinton walking purposefully towards her, and in a few hurried big steps, he grabbed her and crushed his lips against hers. Hillary was too stunned to speak, everything went too fast, but it no longer mattered to her, because he was in her arms and he was kissing her as if his life depended on it. Their lips locked in a breathing taking kiss. When Bill pulled back, he dropped a kiss on the side of her temple and embraced her. He held her so tight that he was pressing her to him, then he propped his chin on top of her head. Her ear pressed against his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart. Bill pulled back, "I had to see you, I need to see you," He said gazing on her face. Hillary reached out to touch his cheek, "I'm glad you did, I missed you." Bill kissed her again, then rained kisses on her face. "God, I missed you too." He said. "I'm surprised that you were able to get here," Hillary said as she cradled his face, Bill held her gaze and took a deep breath, "I needed to know something. I have to know if I am hoping for something or not." Hillary remained silent, so he continued, "I need to know if you want me more than how you wanted me last time that we were together, because I know I want you more than that." Hillary gazed at his face and had noticed how important this question was to them. Both had been second guessing about how others feel, and she was glad that he opened this up because she needed some clarity too. Her eyes gentled when she confessed, “I want you too, Bill. I want to be with you, not just sexually. But really _be with you _.” Bill opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything they heard someone coming. By instinct, Bill pulled her and hid in a small room next to her office. It was a narrow filing room. The room was small containing steel shelves for archiving documents, and records.__

____

____

Apparently, those who went to the office were after work cleaners. "I swear I heard people talk in here," one guy said. Hillary stood facing Bill as Bill pressed his ear on the door, his hand flat on the surface next to his face. He listened while waiting for the cleaners to leave. Hillary looked at his face. She studied it and took note of how gorgeous he became with age. Her gaze dropped at his jaw and found how sexy the edges were, and that throat? She loved how it worked when he drinks or when it was tipped. She enjoyed nipping at the skin there just underneath his jaw. And how can she forget the time that the mere action of shaving him turned her on? Then her gaze fell on the hand next to her. Oh, God, and that hand? She loved his hands. She loved how narrow his wrist was and how seemingly perfect his fingers were, they were long and able. How can she forget the good things those hands and fingers did to her body? But those were just a few things she could think of at the moment, but Bill, in general, was sexually just stimulating. Bill turned his attention to her when he saw a smile playing on her lips. Bill straightened up, but before he could do something else, Hillary pressed him against the door. She tiptoed and whispered huskily in his ear, "Don't make a sound," then she did what he wasn't expecting her to do, she moved down while her gaze held his, she crouched until she leveled her face on his crotch. Hillary heard him take a sharp intake of breath, she smiled at him saucily, and then she caressed his member through his pants that made Bill bit the skin at the back of his hand. He started to sweat in his shirt, his heart beating thunderously on his chest. Afraid to make a sound and get caught in a compromising position. They both heard the cleaners moving outside. Bill could only bite back a groan as Hillary fondled him, then he heard the unclasp of his buckles, and soon enough she took out his hardened shaft and started stroking him. Bill looked down at her blond hair while he watched her gripped him. What she was doing to him was too erotic that he had to tip back his head, his muscles in his jaw bunched. His neck stretched. Tingle of pleasure ran through him feeling the warmth and slickness of her mouth on him. Then he shut his eyes as Hillary swirled her tongue around the head sucking it firmly while she caressed his heavy sac. She kept her mouth tight around him and was enjoying the power that she held over him. This man, one of the most powerful leaders in the world, was currently at her mercy. "B..baby, please—" He murmured, his hand drifting down in her hair holding her. Then Hillary smiled working back on him, she stroked and sucked him in rhythm. Hillary felt him swelled, but she went on and on doing him with her hand and mouth. She could feel him coming closer reaching his climax, he pumped following her movement, then he froze, and his thighs stiffened as Bill pulled out from her mouth groaning while he stroked himself releasing outside. Bill sagged against the door, his sweat dripping down from his temple. He pulled and held Hillary against him, his clothes in disarray, his heart still thundering in his chest. Then his head turned to his left when they heard someone walk near the door. Bill's eye turned to the knob realizing to his horror that it wasn't locked. His heart was beating fast, as he heard the footfalls coming near. Shit! The knob made a turn, and Bill gripped it. Hillary's eye turned to the knob too. It moved a fraction, but then someone spoke from afar, "Come're man, help me up with this thang," then the door knob released. The footfalls moving away. Bill heaved a sigh of relief. "Dammit, that was close." He said looking at her, his voice rough. He felt his throat dry. Hillary bit her lips, and giggled, "I never had seen you so frightened and aroused at the same time." Bill chuckled as he pressed a kiss on her temple. "How can you joke at that?" He asked laughing, holding her tight.

Hillary brought him to the door few minutes after, "I cannot stay, I have to go," Bill regrettably said when they reached the door. Hillary cradled his cheek, and Bill pressed her hands on his face. There was something in her eyes that made Bill worry, "What are you thinking?" He asked. "I'm thinking when we will see each other again," Hillary said. Bill stared at the ceiling realizing the truth of her statement, "I know," he said with a sigh. Then pressed a kiss on the back of her hand, "What I hate about this arrangement besides not knowing when we can see each other is that we have to also pretend that there's nothing between us." Then Bill reached out to embrace her for the last time, "There's a lot of things that we needed to talk about, we needed to fix, but there's just not enough time and place to do that," Hillary nodded, "I'll see you soon, alright?" "Okay," she said almost sadly, then Bill pressed a kiss on her lips twice and held her tight before releasing her and leaving.

###

**National Women's History Museum Event | Chicago**

Bill was a guest speaker for the National Women's History Event discussing his recently signed Executive Order, Commission on the Celebration of Women in American History, and was taking the last question when he chose someone at the back, the journalist threw the question, but he was not able to hear it, "What was that again?" He asked as he reached for bottled water to drink. He was half way drinking the water when the journalist asked, "Is it true that Senator Rodham originally drafted this Executive Order as her bill, but since it was foreseen that it wouldn't reach a number in Congress, it was endorsed to you to make it as an Executive Order instead?" Bill didn't blink, but he felt his heart went to his throat by the mention of Hillary's name. However, he calmly placed the bottle down on the podium and answered succinctly, "Not true. Thank you and Good evening," He smiled at the crowd and waved but as he took a step away from the stage the Journalist was not yet done throwing question, "Mr. President what was your relationship with Senator Rodham fifteen years ago?" But Bill continued walking as if not hearing the question. He was aware that it was only the beginning and a wave of questions and prying would soon come crashing in their door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> v(｡･ω･｡) EGAD, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and that the sexy scene was okay. I'd say we are heading towards the moment of truth. I hope I hear your thoughts. (❍ᴥ❍ʋ) ＼\٩( 'ω' )و //／
> 
> EDIT: Will update by Friday/Saturday =)
> 
> EDIT: Sorry but I won't be able to publish the next chapter by Friday. Maybe roughly between Saturday or Sunday, my friend's father died and I had been with her for the past few days helping her with the funeral, etc., But I'll keep my promise to update this weekend. Sorry, thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal_
> 
> _Sometimes I wonder why fate was not too kind to us. When we're about to be together, something will happen to separates us._

Hillary arrived in her office almost an hour late. She overslept because the thought of Bill had kept her awake most of the time. The elevator dinged on her floor, and as she stepped off and headed to her office, she glanced around and wondered about the empty office desks. "Good morning," She greeted the receptionist. The receptionist stared at her, "Good morning, Senator." She responded uneasily. "Where is everyone?" Hillary asked recognizing the almost deserted tables. "Your assistant took care of the security, and most of the people is in the pantry." Hillary frowned, "is someone celebrating a birthday?" She asked, but before her receptionist could answer, Elizabeth came barging in the office. "What the hell is wrong with your phone?" She asked. Hillary spun around with surprise. Elizabeth walked inside with a bunch of paper on her arms. "Did you even read the newspaper?" Hillary looked confused, "What are you doing here? And no, I haven't. I woke up late." They both headed to her private office, and Elizabeth disposed the papers on her table. Hillary's eyes turned to the paper and were shocked to see her picture dancing with Bill during the Dinner Party thrown for the Prime Minister of Australia and her picture with Bill during their college years. "Oh, my God," Hillary whispered picking up the broadsheet and turned a few pages and read the story featuring her relationship with Bill. Although it missed the information about her getting pregnant, it had indicated their romance during college years, how it almost ruined Bill's life, and her father filed a restraining order against Bill. Then it included the snubbing incident in Philip Davis' party and when they danced during the Dinner Party. The article featured the bills she filed that failed to get votes, and how some of the Executive Order was almost patterned to her failed ones. It wasn't at all damning, but it was enough to stir curiosity with regards to her relationship with Bill, and question their integrity as public servants.

Before they could talk further, Hillary's assistant arrived. "Senator, the Tribune, Associated Press, and the Washington Post is outside, and George Irving, the President Senior Advisor, is in the lobby.” Hillary turned to look at her assistant, "Kindly hold them. There’s no need for us to address them at the moment, and please let Mr. Irving in." George arrived in her office with another aide with him. "Mr. Irving," Hillary said reaching out to extend her hand, George accepted it, "Senator," he greeted. "Mr. Irving, my dear friend—" "Ms. Bloomberg," George completed, turned to Elizabeth and greeted her. Elizabeth reached out her hand, and he took it. George dragged his gaze back to Hillary and said, "I'm sorry to disturb, but the President wanted you in the White House. I believe you are aware of the current news spreading. We want to be sure that we are in sync just in case you want to address the media."

###

Hillary was all poised when they arrived in the White House. Two men were seated at the conference table talking with Bill. When Hillary got inside, Bill glanced at her, instantly rose, and approached her. He approached her with purposeful, long strides, his expression warm and relaxed like as if they are not going to discuss an impending scandal that's about to explode in their face. Bill wore a black three-piece suit, a gleaming white shirt, and a blue silk tie. For some reason, his warmth and seemingly cheerful smile made Hillary uneasy about this meeting. "Let me help you with your coat," he said, ignoring the two men that Hillary was with and had shrugged out of their coats. 

Hillary was too nervous and conscious to meet his gaze that she complied immediately. She turned slightly and tried not to shiver when Bill had lifted her coat, and his fingers brushed her arms. Bill noticed her reaction and Hillary bent her and tucked her hair behind her ear trying to conceal her reaction. Hillary's Communications Manager, and Campaign manager shook hands with Bill's advisers. Hillary went and sided with her team, and Bill caught up with her and touched her elbow grasping them. He began introducing Hillary to his advisers like as if it was a social gathering. "Senator Rodham," he said with a smile, "I'd like you to meet my Political Affairs Communications Advisor, Sidney Blumenthal, and Communications Advisor Joel Johnson." Hillary suddenly felt the subtle possessiveness and protective way Bill introduce her to his Advisors. Hillary reached out to shake their hands. She noticed that his team wore a serious expression, and were over six feet in height. If they wanted to impose intimidation, his team were already succeeding. She, in return, had introduced Robby and John as her Communications Manager, and Campaign Manager.

Seeing her team exchange pleasantries with Bill's team, the meeting suddenly felt like as if Bill's men would overtake the discussion. Bill sensed her thoughts, so he said, "Sidney and Joel will ensure to take care of our situation." Hillary was about to sit down, but he put his hand under her elbow and said, "Why don't we get them something to drink while they brief each other of the situation," she looked at him with confusion, but she relented and stood up. "What will you have, gentlemen?" Bill asked pointedly, and without looking up from the papers that Sidney was reading, he said, "Gin and tonic." "Just water," Joel added. Bill turned to Hillary's team, and John said, "If you have Perrier and lime," Robby, on the other hand, said, "Gin and tonic too." While the men started getting on with their business, Bill had escorted Hillary to the nearby small bar, to talk to her privately. He began getting the drinks while Hillary stood next to the counter a step away from Bill looking at the gentlemen. Bill said, "Can you help me with the ice please," he asked, and Hillary was glad to do something to calm her nerves. She started putting the ice cubes on the tumblers, while Bill started pouring the drinks. "Why are you avoiding my eyes, Hill?" Hillary suddenly stopped working on the ice. She turned her eyes to him and said, "I'm not sure why you have to drag me all the way to your office and face your advisors when the supposed news seemed too little at the moment." Bill held her gaze and responded, "It was small at the moment, but we have a piece of information that a journalist might release a bigger one. We still don't know what they have against us. But I specifically wanted to have this conversation so we can plan ahead." Bill completed their drinks and asked her, "What will you be having?" Hillary took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine, thanks. I appreciate that you wanted to take care of this, but why did you not consult me first before dragging me into a discussion?" Bill stared at her, bit his lips afraid that she might find out his real intention for the discussion. _Because I want you to acknowledge me too. I want you to choose me._

They walked back to the conference table, and he placed the tray in the middle. "So what I was saying, we can admit that there was a relationship during college years. But that's all. We'll just tell them that 'yes, they had a relationship before, and the President and the Senator had maintained their friendship.' However, with regards to the supposed failed bills of the Senator and that being replicated as an Executive Order, we'll treat it as what it is: a cheap malicious gossip." Joel said as Bill laid back from the seat as he listened. Hillary sat across from him next to her team. "Point taken, however. We would like not to speak at all and wait for the news to die a sudden death. Besides, these people don't have a proof—not that there's any—of Senator Rodham trying to lobby for what she wanted to implement through the President." Bill kept his gaze fixedly at Hillary while Hillary watched the exchange of opinion between the two party. Joel, Bill's communication advisor, raised his eyebrow and responded with, "With all due respect, the reason why we wanted to confirm the relationship is for us to put an end on the prying, and treat it as a small issue not worth talking about." But Hillary's Communications Manager, Robby, shook his head and said, "We do not feel comfortable talking about it because the chances of people prying on what took place during the relationship are high. We hope that you do not forget that the Senator will be running for a re-election, and we do not want to add flame to the fire. We want to focus on what matters, and we do not want to have this issue overshadow Senator Rodham's accomplishments." Bill turned his gaze back to his team and nodded, and so Sidney said, "The President is concerned that if we do not acknowledge it to the public, it will open to different interpretations." John, Hillary's Campaign Manager suddenly asked, "Why is the President so concerned about the relationship when what they had is a short one? I believe the President has more pressing matters than addressing this cheap news—so to speak. There are more important issues to tackle, what the President and the Senator had was a thing of the past. They hardly have any meetings besides the social parties." But Bill's team kept quiet, and Bill said nothing but turned his gaze to Hillary and stared at her pointedly. They all shifted their gaze at Hillary who suddenly had to look at her hands placed on the table. Hillary's team had exchanged a puzzled look, confused. "Apparently, the President and Senator had met in secret." Someone from Bill's team said.

John looked back at Bill's team and said rather sarcastically, "Big deal, it wasn't like as if they have an affair." Hillary felt her cheeks burned for turning the spotlight on their encounters. She felt exposed. She stood up and before Bill's team could respond, she slapped her hand on the table causing them to look at her as she snapped, "No, the President and I had no affair." Bill suddenly moved, "Hill—" But Hillary turned her gaze at him, her eyes shooting daggers, humiliated that he had shared their encounter with his Advisors. "No, start dictating your plan, you bastard! You already had subjected me to humiliation! Start dictating them—" When Bill was near enough to reach and almost grabbed her, Hillary dodged his touch and instead returned it with a slap him that had made his head turn sideways. "Don't touch me! I trusted you!" Bill looked at the gentlemen and said, "Can you please leave us?" The gentlemen started to stand up, but Hillary said, "No, need for us to prolong this discussion. We told you, Bill we are not going to talk. It's best if your team would follow us too." Then she turned and went to retrieve her coat and left.

###

"He did what?!" Peter asked as they sat on Hillary's couch and Hillary revealed to her trusted friends that Bill had shared their encounter with his advisers and using it to have their way in the discussion. "To begin with, I could have handled the situation alone. George told me that he wanted our team to talk to be in sync with the responses. I trusted him, and I wasn't prepared that he shared our encounter with his team and use it to force us to participate." Elizabeth arrived in the couch and handed them their drink, "I understand his intention to protect me, but he should have consulted me first? I was embarrassed. I had to share that information too to John and Robby so they could prepare in case the issue blows up. Now, John and Robby felt that I was keeping secrets. What Bill and I have is our business alone. I did not even share it with anyone, not even with you. And I would have consulted him first if I would share the information with my team to seek their advice." She took a sip from her vodka with tonic. "So what are you planning?" Peter asked. She raised her eyebrow and said with dry humor, "Besides killing Bill you mean?" Peter chuckled. Buddy suddenly arrived who was sleeping earlier in her room and decided to join them on the couch. Buddy wedged his way between Peter and Hillary and curled beside her. "We are still not responding. Seriously, the allegations are not even conclusive. While the article had some truth to it, it was mixed with gossip to prove a false claim." She touched Buddy's head, then Elizabeth asked with a teasing smile, "So you hate Bill again?" Hillary shook her head, "No, I don't hate him. I am just angry at the moment."

###

Although the stories didn't die immediately, Hillary and Bill tried to avoid talking about it publicly. His team had taken the step that Hillary's team wanted. They didn't address the issue and had been evasive when asked about it. Bill for his part was so annoyed that Hillary didn't want to come out admitting their relationship. Apparently, when it comes to her ambition to become a great politician and Bill, she would choose the former. Bill couldn't help but grit his teeth every time that the thought of Hillary prioritizing her ambition over their relationship nagged him. Her father had succeeded in ingraining the legacy that he wanted her to take to run into her blood. This ambition was robbing them of the opportunity to be together, and it annoyed the hell out of him. _I want to really be with you_ , she said. What the hell does she mean when she said that, he wondered.

Bill arrived in a Charity Ball that he knew Hillary would attend too. Hillary didn't come alone, though. She brought Peter with her. He wondered why Peter and Hillary remained friends for a long time without elevating their relationship. Peter still had that good boy look at him, sophisticated, and always well dressed. Bill took a drink on his whiskey as he watched Hillary and Peter dance and later went to the garden.

"Seriously, this ploy of yours would come back hitting us in the head," Peter said as they walk towards the garden. "No one knows that you are gay, and you don't look gay at all. You look wonderful." Hillary said smiling. The reason why she brought Peter with him was to distract the people. Besides, she didn't want to attend alone because she knew that Bill would be present as well. "Did you see Bill earlier?" Peter asked. "Yeah, I did," Hillary responded. "I swear to God he was brooding." Peter slightly turned behind them, "Speaking of the devil. He is coming this way, do you want me to leave or stay?" Hillary's heart suddenly leaped. Hillary eased away from Peter and said, "Leave. I can manage him." Peter dropped a kiss on her cheek, "Good luck, and give a shout if you need my help."

Hillary looked at the sky as Bill approached her, his presence falling over her like a shadow. "Are you seeing Peter?" He asked, Hillary turned at him, "Good evening to you too, Bill." Bill placed his hands in his pocket before he give into the temptation to pull her to him and kiss her senseless. "No, Peter's a friend." They stood quite far away from the crowd, alone in the garden. They both kept a decent distant. "You don't hate me?" Bill asked referencing on the last time that they were together, Hillary shook her head then looked at the ground. "No, that's the thing Bill, I don't think I can hate you. But I was annoyed that you did not even consult me first before you dragged me there." Bill gazed at her profile and whispered, "I'm sorry, I pulled you there unprepared. " Hillary turned to look at him, and wondered, just wondered why whenever they are about to be closer, they always drifted apart. Bill turned to look at the dark sky and asked her, "Why is it that you never wanted to come out with our relationship, Hill?" Hillary observed his profile and noticed his throat working like as if he was swallowing. "I told you, I'm running for re-elections." Bill looked at her, staring at her eyes, and she caught the wound in his stare. "And your re-election, is more important?" Hillary swallowed, and something... something suddenly made sense. "Did you drag me in that discussion to force me to answer about us?" Bill tilted his head to the side and said, "You told me you wanted to be with me, admitting it to the public and saying that we have maintained our friendship and were working towards reconciliation would be a way, don't you think?" Hillary didn't respond. "But I guess admitting that to the public would mean you are going to drop your ambition for re-election?" Hillary heard the accusation in his voice, so she approached him and held his face making him look at her, "Listen to me, Bill. I want you. God, help me I want you. But I also want to make a name for myself, to achieve things on my own without anyone behind me." Bill dropped his gaze to her, and said, "Is that what you want?" Hillary looked at him. Bill held her wrists taking her hands away from his face, "I don't think that's what you want. I think your father had done his most damn best to make you want the position that you have right now, to make your name legendary. You couldn't notice it because it was instilled in your head." Bill grasped her arm, Hillary shook her head and jokingly said, "What are you offering then?" But Bill took her question seriously, "Be with me, Hill. Be mine. Throw away everything, and let's rebuilt the fifteen years that we lost." Hillary gaped at him, overwhelmed by his offer. "Be yours?" But if she had given up the re-election it would mean turning back to everything that she wanted to build. Although she wanted Bill, she never had thought of totally surrendering the life she had for him. _Was she ready?_ She wasn't sure.

"You are asking so much from me, can you give me time think?" Hillary asked pleading, Bill dropped his head, "Soon, you'll be back in New York, if you go back there and take your time I'm afraid you'll lose your nerve and again walk out on us again. Time is something I cannot afford. We're not getting young." He cradled her face and achingly said, "I'll settle soon. I'll marry soon, and if you keep you on trying to avoid committing yourself to me wholly, I'll have to let you go." Bill pressed his forehead against her, "So if you do not give yourself to me, you're condemning us to a lifetime of misery," Bill touch his lips against her, then pulled back a little to look at her eyes. "Do you want that to happen to us, Hill? Do you want me to marry someone else? I'll be far away from you then, and every night before you sleep, I'll make love to someone else every night, and while I do that, I'll be imagining that it's you, and I'll be miserable. Then ultimately, I'll have kids too, but they won't be yours. And you'll wonder what could have been, but it will all be too late for us. Your ambition would not keep you warm nor hold you at night, but I can," Hillary shook her head, imagining what Bill had illustrated and the picture of Bill sharing a bed with someone else, having a family with someone was just too much to bear. "No, I can't... I don't want you—" Bill cut her and said, "then be with me." He pulled Hillary closer to embrace her. "Be with me, Hill. I can no longer handle this separation between us." Hillary pulled back and said, "Can you just give me time to think? I'm not asking for you to wait for so long. Just give me a time to think it through?" Bill looked at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Go ahead, think it through. Besides, you're going to make a life-changing decision. Go back to New York if you have to, go back there when the Senate takes a break so you can decide if at the end of the day you want to take my offer." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand, "I'll be at Camp David then. Decide. But I'll be there waiting."

As Bill walked back to the party leaving Hillary alone, Hillary realized the gravity of the decision she would make, and she understands that whatever decision she would end up with, it would change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⊂(◉‿◉)つ Yay, I finally posted. I was worried that I won't be able to post anything today. But thank you all for the patience. I will post by Monday/Tuesday but if I am darn lucky and have time, I'll post by tomorrow. The next chapter will focus on Hillary going back to New York and weighing her choices. Parker and her father would be back! *grabs popcorn*. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think! ❤ Thank you for the kudos, and encouragements. o(^-^)o ❤


	17. Chapter 17

> _From William Jefferson's Journal:_
> 
> _I had to force Hillary to make a decision because I could no longer handle the uncertainty of my position in her life. If at the end of the day she chooses her ambition, I have no choice but to end whatever relationship we had. I had done this before and—while it is hard—I had to, maybe, who knows, I'll learn to love again? Maybe to someone who could love me just as much?_

_...It wasn't at all a relationship. It was reported that the President had sexually assaulted Senator Rodham when they were College. President Bill Clinton then was so persistent to gain the affection of a young Hillary Rodham that he brought her to Lake Tahoe. The young President had deliberately seduced and had impregnated the young Senator for his Political gain. When they got back from Lake Tahoe, Senator Hugh Rodham had filed a restraining order against the President. Senator Hugh Rodham and the young President had a confrontation that prompted the Senator to call his guards to take his daughter away from Mr. Clinton. The affair of the President and Senator when they were college had resulted to a child that she was not yet ready to have and later had decided to abort her baby._

Hillary groaned as she read the newspaper with disgust. The seemingly small news before had blown out of proportion. Now they were tagging Bill as a rapist, and her as someone who suffered from a Stockholm Syndrome by falling in love with Bill, and some were calling her irresponsible, and a fake feminist. _Does this people know the truth?_ Then there's Governor Anthony Parker who had decided to ride on the issue by attesting to the false news. "Senator Rodham and President Clinton was my college friends, and I had introduced them both. Yes, Bill and Hillary had a relationship back when we were college. Yes, she got pregnant and had aborted the child. Feminism you say? I think not! If she really cares for the Women why would she allow a rapist to lead our great nation? How can we trust someone like her?" Anthony said as someone from the press threw questions at him. "You mentioned that Bill Clinton had beaten you once?" Another reporter asked, Anthony looked straight at the camera and said, "Yes, we were in a restaurant. I was mad at him, and I told him the news about Senator Hillary Rodham then, and the next thing I know is that the President had beaten me. I have filed a case against him. You can check the local records for that." He added.

Hillary had pressed her fingers on her temple as she pushed the papers away in the desk, "I cannot believe that this news went from small to unbelievable." She said as she went to stand next to the window to look at the media gathering outside the building. "Are we going to address that?" Someone asked, but before someone could respond, her father came barging into her office. "Where is Diane?" He barked. Everyone turned around to look at the Senior Rodham who just arrived. "Father!" Hillary said automatically going to him. "Why are you here?" She asked, but Hugh had ignored her question. "This is the reason why I dislike your closeness to that nobody. Look what it's causing you." He hissed. Hillary's team started to leave the conference room leaving Hillary to deal with her father. "Father, stop stressing yourself—" Hillary said calmly, "can you not treat me like a useless invalid?" He snapped. "You're not making it easier by nagging me!" Hillary said sharply. "I had been calling you when you were in Washington, but you are adamant not take my call." He said disappointedly. Hillary did not respond so he continued, "Do you really hate me that much, Diane?" He asked his voice toning down. "I don't hate you, and I just do not agree on how you continue to dictate how I lived my life," Hillary said as she sat next to him. "I only wanted what's the best for you, Diane." He told her. Hillary bit the insides of her mouth because she was tempted to retort. She calmed herself before asking, "Why are you here, father?" Hugh looked at her and said, "I want to take care of the issue that's circulating right now. It makes my blood boil when I hear that nobody being tagged to you again." Hillary had gritted her teeth before she said, "Please, allow me to handle it. Alright?" Hugh pursued her lips, and said, "If you fail to take care of that issue, I'll take over whatever happens, and be home for dinner so that we can talk about your re-election." He said as he dropped a kiss on top of her head.

###

It was already past six at night when Bill hurriedly climbed the stairs towards the Oval Office when his Communications Advisor met him in the hallway, "I think we should start addressing this news." Joel said, Bill didn't stop walking until they got into his office, Bill turned to him and said, "No, we're not talking, Joel." Joel stopped and looked at him. "I'm not sure why you do not want to address this because this will certainly take a hit on your rating. Besides, our continued silence makes people suspi—" Bill turned to look at him and said straightforwardly, "I said we are not going to talk, Joel. And it's final." Joel took note of the finality of Bill's word, so he nodded and said, "As you wish." He turned and left. Bill looked at the staffs in the Oval with him and said, "Can everyone, please, just leave?" He said as he took a seat and laid back against the chair. When George was about to leave, Bill stopped him by asking, "George, can you please connect me to Senator Rodham's phone?"

Hillary was in her townhouse in Queens preparing to go to her parent's mansion in New York City when her phone rang. She answered it on a second ring, and an operator told her that the President was on the line, she waited until she heard Bill spoke. "Let me get this straight," Bill started while Hillary cradled the phone in her shoulder as she began to clip her earrings, but she straightened up when she heard the annoyance in his voice. "I know that you are aware of the news that's circulating right now. You know how they are painting us, and I'm telling you, Hill, I'm not going to talk about this. I'm not going to address this, and I'm not going to clear my name. I will allow people to think the worst of me and the worst of us." "Why are you angry?" Hillary asked, more concerned about his tone. "You know why the fuck am I angry? Because this is frustrating." Bill brushed his hands through his hair. "Hillary, for once, just for once, please, do something for us," Bill said exasperatedly, then he continued. "You know what, all throughout the course of our relationship it has always been like this. I always feel like you're not in it. I couldn't feel you." Hillary frowned, then asked, "What do you mean?" Bill shook his head and gripped the bridge of his nose, "I feel like as if you are holding yourself back to me. You couldn't... you couldn't even fight for me... for us, Hill." Hillary bit her lips feeling guilty. "You said you want me, but god damn it, I want you to want me all the way. You can't want me when it's only convenient for you." When Hillary remained quiet, he pushed her by asking "Have you made your decision, already?" Hillary opened her mouth to say something but closed it when nothing came out. She couldn't answer yet because she had no decision yet. Bill exhaled, and said bitingly, "Why am I not surprised? You know what, fifteen fucking years and you haven't changed. I am starting to believe that you are cold hearted. When it comes to us, you are still undecided. Tell me, and I want you to say to me, I swear to God if you lied to me, did you even love me? Because I never heard that from you. Not once. Not ever." Then glanced at the doorway when the aide knocked and tapped on his watch indicating that his upcoming meeting is coming up. Hillary responded, her voice quivered, "Of course, I did, I do—" "THEN LOVE ME!" Bill shouted because her answer infuriated him more. He realized that this is the first time that he raised his voice at her. He toned down as suddenly he felt tired. He was about to speak when he heard Hillary spoke, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you felt that way..." Her voice broke as her tears fell unchecked, "I couldn't identify love then because I never felt it. Not from anyone, not even from my family. I didn't know what it felt like so I couldn't say it because I had been alone, then you came, and you made me feel things I never felt before. I'm sorry—" She stopped when she heard Bill exhaled. Bill spoke almost chokingly but with finality, "I want to know your decision this Friday before I go to Camp David, if you fail to reach me then, I'll assume the worst." Then he hung up.

When Hillary hung up, she placed the phone back in the cradle with shaking hands. But when she released the phone she pressed her hands to her face as she broke down and cried. She couldn't blame Bill if he felt that way because she even had a difficulty identifying it herself. All throughout her life, she felt alone. She was raised mostly surrounded by servants because her parents would always be away, then she grew up not having real friends. Elizabeth and Peter only came later in her life. While she grew up she had already protected herself, then when Bill came, she had already hardened the wall around her heart that she couldn't identify if what she felt for him was love or infatuation or desire or attraction, but what she was sure of, he made her feel alive. He made her soft, and he made her feel things. But was that love? She wasn't sure then. That's why she never said it, but now revisiting how she felt for him when they were young, she knew it was love. She wiped her tears, and she just hope it wasn't too late for her to show it to him.

###

Hillary arrived in their mansion an hour later. Their servants told her that her parents would be late. Hillary glanced at their mansion finding it cold and almost deserted. She always thought that it felt like a mausoleum because there was no hint of warmth in it. She still felt her head ache a little because she had spent a few minutes crying. Since her parents were not yet around, she thought of going to her father's study to have a drink because she knew that he had a collection of brandy in his cabinet.

When Hillary got to his father study, the smell of books and floor wax greeted her. The room was spacious and furnished with antique collections. The room surrounded with wooden bookshelves, and then there's a fireplace in the corner. Her father's desk was massive made from Oak. She headed towards the cabinet and took out an opened brandy. She brought the brandy on her father's desk and started to pour into the tumbler. She drank and grimaced finding the liquor too strong for her taste. She laid back and observed the amber liquid in her glass, and then her eyes darted towards the cabinet facing her that's half opened. She sauntered towards the cabinet and opened it, and she found a collection journals. She took one, felt the leather and the name of her father embossed on it. When she was about to put it back in its place, her gaze fell on the corner in the cabinet, she pulled it out, and her eyes widened when she recognized her handwriting on the envelope. She took out the other journals hiding that corner, and she gasped in horror when she found her old letters stacked together bound by a ribbon.

It took an hour for Hillary's parents to arrive and the butler had announced that Hillary was in the study room already, Hugh hurried with alarm, but it was too late. When Hugh got into his study, he found Hillary on his desk with her letters all opened and his daughter that he had loved in tears. "Fifteen years, dad," Hillary said brokenly. Hugh realized that this was the first time she had called him 'Dad', because ever since she had miscarried, she had started calling him 'Father' instead. The thought made his throat dried up. Hillary shook her head as she looked at all the letters that she had written, and letters that was written for her. "Fifteen years," she said as her heart torn to a million pieces when she found out that her father had deliberately sabotaged her chances to reconcile with Bill because he had intercepted all of the communications coming in and going out in the hospital. She found letters from Elizabeth and Bill. She now understood why Bill hated her because he thought that she had aborted their baby, and because she wouldn't write him back, he told her that he would start moving on. Then Hillary found out through her father's journal that he had filed a sexual assault against Bill, and a restraining order against him. She also learned that it was her father who had leaked the information to some of his close friends in GOP to ruin Bill, but he had not provided a copy of the details of cases when Hillary ran under the Democratic party because he knew that the GOP would use the information against her. But all of it no longer matter because her father had ruined her life. 

"I have been so blind," She said as she closed her eyes. "Diane—" Her father whispered. "I'm so done with you father. You've ruined fifteen years of my life. You robbed me of those years by hating the man that I had loved and by making him hate me when there's nothing to hate! Why?" She asked as her tears streamed down her cheeks, "I did that because I want the best for you because I love—" "No, no, please don't say it, dad. You don't know what love is. I may not also know what it means to love but, this is not it." She said shaking her head. "I have decided that I am no longer running for Senate. It wasn't my dream, to begin with, it had been yours..." She bit her lips, then said with finality, "I have to go back to Bill. I will no longer go back here anymore. Not ever. Not again." She said with a sob, and then her eyes turned to her mother who just arrived and was standing next to the door looking confused with what took place. Hillary knew that her mother knew nothing of the scheme that her father did, she went up to her mother and embraced her. "I'm so sorry mom, I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I needed to get my life back." Hillary said, and her mother wiped Hillary's tears with her thumb. "What happened Hillary?" Her mother asked her eyes worried, then her mother's gaze turned to her father who looked down at the floor, "Father will explain it to you, mom." Hillary said cradling the letters. She dropped a kiss on her mother's cheek. "I'll call you soon." She whispered, and left.

Hillary drove back to her place in Queens understanding that she had to make different arrangements from her sponsors to her team because she would be dropping from the Senate race. Then ultimately, she needed to go to Bill and explain everything. He needed to know the truth. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and fell as she realized how hard it must be for Bill, but she was grateful that in spite of the false knowledge that he had against her, he still loved her, he still fought for her. She wiped her tears as she acknowledged how unworthy she was to be the recipient of his love. Her heart constricted by the thought of how many times he had persisted in keeping their relationship working when she and her family had done nothing but make him miserable.

She had two days to arrange everything and for her to reach him before he goes to Camp David, _"I want to know your decision this Friday before I go to Camp David, if you fail to reach me then, I'll assume the worst."_ He told her, and she just wish that she would reach him just in time before he shut his door to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ HORRAY!!! Hallelujah! I have written two chapters this weekend. So here you go. I did that because some of you mentioned if I can write today, so I pushed myself to do it. But I tell you sometimes it's just hard to squeeze the words out. Again if there are mistakes in my grammar don't shoot me. I hope to hear your thoughts. YAY FINALLY THE MOMENT OF TRUTH. But it's not yet the end. It's only the beginning. σ(ﾟｰ^*) I hope you liked the update, and let me know your thoughts! Talk to you soon wonderful, beautiful human beings. I will update this Tuesday/Wednesday. d(￣◇￣)b
> 
> PS: I did not really like how I had written the "fake" article in the beginning. I'm not good at technical writing, so, yeah. :p


	18. Chapter 18

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal:_
> 
> _I no longer cared for the implication of my decision. All I know is that our fifteen years were stolen, and nothing else mattered to me but to reach Bill and save whatever was left for us._

Bill tipped his head up and laid it against the headrest of the seat in the Presidential limousine. He had packed his bags and brought Socks with him in his stay at Camp David. He rubbed his hand on the stiff muscle in his nape and exhaled as he understood that Hillary had already made her decision not to stay with him. He didn't know why he even hoped that she would consider having a change of heart when it seemed all throughout the time she couldn't commit herself to him. Bill stroke Socks' fur while he allowed the truth to sink in—it's over. He waited until the last minute if she would make the decision, but she had failed to make one. He took a deep breath and thought how the hell he would start again. To say, he had considered dating again soon, but this time he would set his mind in dating someone whom he thinks qualifies as his First Lady. He no longer requires romance. He can settle with a marriage of convenience. Besides, he just wanted to have children. While the thought of settling down out of necessity made him cringe, the idea of having children made him hopeful. He would love whatever children he would have in the future.

But contemplating about how his future would look like suddenly made him morose. He imagined days and nights without warmth. While he had a fair share of unemotional sexual encounters, the idea of shackling himself with that faceless woman felt like a punishment of a lifetime. He couldn't imagine finding someone to spend his entire life besides... Besides Hillary. The thought of the future suddenly made Bill feel like howling like a dog.

He reached for the New York Times broadsheet and scanned the pages to distract him. He read the article related to him and Hillary, and he wasn't at all surprised to see himself and Hillary as the subject. However, this time, it was Governor Parker sharing his thoughts about the loss of integrity of Hillary by using her sex as a way to get her things done, and Bill being a rapist leading the country. He almost snickered at Parker's statement. He really should have beaten him badly when he had the chance, he thought. Then he scanned for more news just to keep himself occupied. He read about the small dying community in Noubou, Africa, a car accident because the driver was emotionally distressed, and the latest editorial about the Economic collapse in Ukraine, but even though how much he tried to keep himself occupied, he couldn't take his mind off of Hillary. If he could, he wanted to shake until her teeth rattled to make her understand the gravity of her decision, but he knew it was pointless. It no longer mattered she had made her decision. If she can live with that, maybe he could do too.

He arrived in Camp David in his cabin a little too late than he expected. The moon was already high that time, the heavy cloud promising of the wrath of coming rain, the crickets started to chirp, the smell where the Presidential cabin was smelled heavily of Pine. He took a deep breath, and the thought of their cabin in Lake Tahoe came flashing back in his mind. It was almost the same except for the beautiful view of the lake, and Hillary beside him. The thought of their time together in Tahoe made his chest tightened. He longed for her. He wanted her with him. He wanted her beside him, to hear her laugh, to kiss her, to feel her, to touch her... And all of those were gone.

Bill proceeded to his room and placed his bags in the corner, then he picked up Socks and brought her to her bed. Bill took off his coat and put them on a hanger and picked up the champagne from the ice bucket in his room. He adjusted his suspenders, opened his cufflinks, and then popped up his buttons releasing the V of his neck. He started to play a Frank Sinatra hits and then went to the kitchen and popped open the champagne. He poured on the flute, and then he went to the fridge. He took out an apple bit it and sauntered back to the receiving area where the fireplace was, when he started the fire the thunder clapped from the distant and the rain poured down heavily. He rested on the couch feeling the champagne do its work on calming his nerves, the sound of rain heavily pelting against the window, and the whisper of gushing wind. The night had done their magic lulling him to sleep. He was slightly dozing off when he heard a rap on the door. He gazed at the doorway and dragged himself to answer it. He found himself facing his assistant and handed him an envelope containing military information that he needed to review before his National Security meeting, "Good evening, Mr. President. General Nefkins will be here the next day, do you want to arrange the security meeting?" Bill opened the door, "Come in," he said, but his assistant hesitated, "I do not want to disturb your rest, sir. I won't stay long, but I just wanted to get your decision if you want to arrange the meeting immediately?" Bill sighed and told him, "Yes, I really have nothing much to do. Go ahead, set the meeting." The assistant pursed his lips and replied, "Alright, Good night, Mr. President." Bill smiled and then gently closed the door. He went back on the couch and found socks lounging on his space earlier. He picked her up and started rubbing her against his chest. "Well, I guess it's just you and me for now, Socks." Then another knock. Bill groaned. Seriously?! Like how many goddamn interruption will he encounter tonight? He thought irritably. Then he heard a loud boom of thunder and the rain pouring in heavier. But the knock persisted. "Alright, I'll be there." He shouted over the noise of the rain. He went to the door, "What the hell do you want?!" He yelled as he pulled the door hard making it swung.

The first thing he saw was the dark golden hair, then he squinted and realized that he was looking at a very drenched Hillary Rodham standing before him, wearing an overcoat, a bag on her side, and her drenched chocolate Labrador wagging his tail and looking damn happy to be under a roof. They both looked at each other for a while at lost for words. Bill only snapped from his thought when Buddy barked as if he couldn't wait to get inside. Bill slightly moved opening the door further, and Buddy walked in not caring that he wasn't invited yet. The little-unmannered dog. Hillary opened her mouth to say something, but she was overwhelmed by exhaustion and emotion that the only thing she said was, "Hi," and her voice croaked. Bill grabbed her arm and hauled her to him crushing her in an embrace. That's all that it takes for her dam of pent up emotions to break and the floodgates to open as tears of relief, betrayal, and stress overcome her. Bill held her against him while she stained his shirt with her tears. Fifteen years they had lost for selfish reasons. Fifteen years she had lived her life in a lie. Bill didn't have an idea yet, but he understood that it must have been so hard for Hillary who had been trying to make her way in the world to give up everything for him. And it humbled him. "I... I'm s...sorry i...it took m...me some time to get...get here. I had to g...get Buddy from Elizabeth." He heard her speak. He dipped his head to look at her.

Hillary was so scared earlier that it might be too late for her when she found out that Bill had already left. Although, she felt foolish standing drenched from the rain, and with Buddy too not looking pleased with the situation. She had to come and to try her chance of winning him back. She hurriedly went to Camp David she could no longer afford to delay or else she would entirely lose him.

For two days she went non-stop from meeting her team and her sponsors. She went explaining and giving orders how they would address her cancellation of re-election, and she had only a few hours to take care of them personally before she flew back to Washington to pack her bags and get her dog, then go to Camp David. She felt bone tired, emotionally and physically. She went there without even an assurance that Bill would take her back. If he wouldn't take her, she understood how awful everything would be for her. She's already jobless, without a family, and homeless. But she had to take the risk, and she had to take a leap of faith. She pulled back and wrapped her arms trying to warm herself when Bill spoke and asked whispering, "Why are you here, Hill?" Hillary swallowed again, closed her eyes briefly, understanding that Bill wanted to hear the words from her, "I... I came here because I have made a decision..." Bill's eyes held hers, and she continued, "I wanted to pursue m...my dream, but the thing is I'm not sure if the offer still stands." Bill's eyes gentled, and Hillary took it as a sign, "The thing is, something changed, I no longer don't want to be a Senator, but to be yours completely, that is if you'll have me and—" but before she could complete her statement, Bill pulled her crushing his lips to her. Hillary returned his kiss, then he pulled back and rained kisses on her face and then embraced her. "Always, I always wanted to be yours. Completely. And I want you to be mine." He said against on the skin on her neck, inhaling her perfume mixed with the smell of the rain. Hillary felt the warmth in her cheeks as fresh new tears came pouring down when she heard Bill said those words. Hillary returned the tightness of his embrace, pulling him to her. Bill didn't care that she was drenching him too because what mattered to him was that she was here in his arms. Finally.

He tipped her head up, cradled the sides of her face, and said, "You have to understand that once you become mine, there's no more turning back." Hillary closed her eyes and nodded, knowing that she had already let go of her life for him. Tears rolled on temple clogging her ears. Hillary shook her head and touched his arm when he was about to reach for her bags, "You have to knows... something, m... my dad did something." Upon hearing her father, she saw Bill's jaw bunched, but then he relaxed his muscle as he continued to reach for her bag, "Let's get you inside." When Hillary got inside her head turned to look at the cabin, but she propped her hands on the nearby chair when she suddenly got dizzy. Her exhaustion was materializing physically. Bill went to her automatically, and he placed his arm on her back. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, and Hillary nodded but kept eyes closed. Bill saw the exhaustion on her face, "Have you eaten?" He asked whispering, and she shook her head. Her throat was getting dry, "We need to keep you warm, darlin'. You'll catch a cold." He said. He brought her to his room and took off her coat. He helped her to a nearby chair, while he went to the comfort room to start the shower. Bill crouched leveling his face to her, "Baby, we need to get you into the shower, a'right?" He asked, his eyes gentle. Hillary struggled to keep her eyes opened. But she nodded. Bill helped her to go to the comfort room by keeping his arms around her. Bill tested first the temperature of the water, and when it was warm enough, he got her under the shower. Hillary groaned the moment the water touched her skin, but she kept her arms around Bill. Bill allowed her to sag against him, "I'll take off your clothes, okay?" He said, and he felt Hillary nod against him. He stripped her naked, and Bill kept his arms around her as the water ran over her body. Bill did not bother to take off his clothes. His pants, shirt, and suspenders were all soaked. Bill held her while Hillary continued to cry silently allowing herself to succumb to her emotions. Bill did not know what was happening, but he knew that she was too tired for him to pry. He allowed her to cry on his chest without intrusion, but he made her feel that he was there for her. He caressed her back, kissed her tears, and whispered assurances in her ears. He didn't know what happened to her to make her grieve this badly. But he will have his answers soon.

Minutes later, Bill sat in a leather recliner in front of the fireplace. He wore a white cotton robe. His hair wet from the shower, Hillary sat on his lap, and her head was resting on his shoulder. They didn't talk yet, but she had been crying silently. He reached out and pressed a handkerchief on her cheeks. Hillary pulled back, a surprised look on her face when she recognized that the handkerchief was her missing one. "Y...you had this all this time?" She asked, looking at him. Bill gazed at her face lovingly, "I kept it with me all this time." She blinked, and choke back her sob. "But why?" She asked looking at his face. Bill swallowed. He reached out to cradle her face and told her with sincerity, "Because I love you, Hillary. Even when I hated you, I still loved you. I had this with me because it reminded me of you." Hillary pressed her hands on her face, and she groaned. "Oh, my God, Bill." Bill frowned, "Why?" He asked. Hillary looked at him, stared at the ceiling and said, "I don't think I even deserve you after all I've done and what my family had done to you." Bill kept silent waiting for her to continue, "Bill... I did not abort our baby, I miscarried." She revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾒ▼_▼) I hope you guys enjoyed the update. I know it's another cliffhanger. But the reason why I had to cut it off is because it would mean that I have to include the rest and it'll be long again. (ﾟДﾟ;) TEEHEE I sort of giggled when I mentioned the small community in Africa that I used in [Stay With You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9157510/chapters/20797582). （´－｀）ノ Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know your thoughts. I'm sorry for the lack of response/late reply. Life has been very busy and when I go here in AO3 I just update then leave. But I read your comments, thank you so much for the encouragement and for the feedback. LOL ρ（ーoー)♪
> 
> EDIT: Will update by Friday/Saturday


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (☉౪ ⊙) **Warning** : Smut ahead. If you are uncomfortable reading smut, please hit [x] on the upper right corner. You can skip the lower part without getting lost in the story. ~~But you'll miss the fun~~. LOL. ✌✌

> _From William Jefferson's Journal :_
> 
> _Nothing mattered to me anymore, because she was already with me, and nothing will ever separate us again._

When Hillary told Bill that she had miscarried instead of aborting their baby, Bill's reaction changed from shocked to annoyance. He couldn't believe what he heard because it was so far from what he knew that he ended up staring at her. It took a while for him to digest what Hillary just told him, and when it did, he took a deep breath and told her with censure, "Hillary, I'm so... I'm so damn tired of lies. I'm willing to start—" But before he could finish his statement Hillary framed his face with her hands and told him sincerely, "I would never kill my child." Then she moved and got down from his lap. Bill looked at her with confusion, and then he followed her to the bedroom. Bill watched Hillary as she went to her bag and fished something inside.

Bill saw her take out a bunch of aging envelopes and then she brought them to him. "I was..." She started, but her throat tightened as she recalled what happened. "I was in the hospital when it was found that I was two months pregnant. I was in a delicate position because of my weak placenta, so I had to stay there. But I had written you letters to come to New York, to inform you of my condition, to be with me... But I didn't know that my father was intercepting the letters coming and going out of the hospital." She reached out to caress his jaw, "Please, listen to me, Bill. I would never do that to our child. I may have never said that I loved you then, but I'm not a cruel person to kill, and I loved our child." She pressed her face on his chest and encircled her arms on his neck. "Please, please, believe me, Bill." She implored afraid of Bill's silence. But Bill's silence didn't mean that he was turning a deaf ear or thought the worst in her, but he recalled how much her father hated him, and how Hugh deliberately had worked his way to separate them and to ruin him. Besides, he knew that she's not cruel by remembering how she had rescued him when her elite friends had humiliated him back when they were college.

Bill heard her sobbed, "We had a baby girl, Bill," and that's the final blow to his restraint. "Oh, God." Bill groaned. Then Hillary felt Bill's chest rose, and then he quickly moved to wrap his arms around her, and suddenly a sob broke out from his lips, and his body wracked with anguish while he wept too. He tightened his embrace holding her to him while he was overwhelmed by the pain his family went through without him. "I named her Virginia after your mother because I thought you'd like it. Do you think she loved her name too?" Bill shut his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Thank you for doing that, love. And yes, I think our baby would loved the name." Bill felt his throat tighten thinking about it. Bill listened to her, her words sliced through him, "I was so heartbroken, Bill, because she was all I had then because I thought you left us." The image of Hillary burying their child alone tore him to pieces. He rubbed his jaw on her hair and held her hoping that he could have shared the pain with her. Bill pulled back and brushed off her tears with his hands. "I would never do that to you, Hill. I love you, and I would never leave you. Do you understand?" He asked imploring her. Hillary pulled back and nodded. She reached out to wipe his tears, "All throughout the time you thought I ran away from you, and killing our baby. And all throughout the time, I assumed you left, abandoned our child and me. We've grown hating each other for the wrong reasons, Bill. All of this was done by my father." She said brokenly. "I'm so sorry, Bill. And I hope you forgive me." She said brokenly. "Forgive you?" He asked. Hillary looked at him and said, "For hating you." Bill shook his head. "No, it's not your fault, darlin'. If there's anyone I hated at this moment, it's your father for doing this to us. But I don't want to dwell on him right now, and I'll deal with him soon." He pulled back to look at her face, "But I want to focus on you right now, Hill. I want to take care of you, and I promise that no one will separate us again. But I need you to fight for us too, do you understand, love?" He pleaded. Hillary closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm so sorry," she said. Bill kissed the corner of her eyes. "Ssh," he cooed, while he rained kisses on her face trying to make up for the pain that fate brought to her. "I love you. I'll always be here. Nothing can take you away from me again." He said in between kisses. Hillary clung to him as hope blossomed in her heart because here is the man who had never stopped loving her. Who never asked anything in return, who never would have left her. "I love you too, Bill," she finally said, and she realized how much she did when she said the words.

Bill sucked in his breath and felt his heart leaped when Hillary finally said the words that he was waiting for, he always wondered if she ever loved him then. He pinned for her for fifteen years trying to fill the hole that she had left when they separated, and now that she had finally said it, it felt so good, so wonderful. "Say it again," he told her. Hillary framed his face, held his gaze and deliberately said to him, "I love you. I love—" but before she could finish her statement, Bill swooped down to captured the rest of her words with his mouth. He fitted his mouth with her, locking their lips together. Hillary ran her hands on his back and through his hair clasping him to her angling his head to deepen his kiss. Bill dragged his lips to her jaw. He nipped the skin underneath making her shiver, and he pressed her to him making her aware of his arousal. She pulled back and pressed her forehead against his, "Please, make love to me," she huskily told him. Bill smiled, and teasingly said, "I thought you'd never ask." He moved and carried her to the bed.

When Bill deposited her on the bed, and he remained standing next to it, Hillary went to him on knee leveling herself to his height. "Wait," she said huskily, her voice sounded even huskier to her ears. Bill stilled looking at her. "I've never seen you naked." Bill didn't understand it then, but he suddenly felt self conscious. He wasn't as fit the last time they were together, but he wanted to please her. He wanted her to like him physically, emotionally, spiritually. Heck, he wanted her to like him as a whole. It wasn't as if he was overweight, hell, he's above medium built, but he wanted to be pleasing to her, and he didn't know if he would be. He swallowed and felt the heat on his cheek. Hillary bit her lips as a smile spreads on her face, "Oh, my God, are you blushing?" She teased. Bill playfully rolled his eyes at her. "Of course, I am, it has been fifteen years, and I want you to like me," he admitted not meeting her eyes. His admission knocked the air off her, "Come here," she said as she pulled him and encircled her arms around his neck, her face inches away from him. She brushed her fingers on the back of his head making the hair on his arms stood up, "I like you, I like you a lot. In fact, I told you that I love you." She leaned and whispered in his ear, "I love your strength," then dragged her mouth on the length of his jaw, "I love your intelligence," then she allowed her mouth to traveled on the length of his neck, "I love your spirit, your ability to forgive." She dipped her tongue on the hollow of his throat making him catch his breath, "your hands, your hair, your nose, your lips," She touched the knot on his robe and releasing it, then her hand grasped his shaft, making him sigh. She spoke against his mouth, "Even this one, I love it." Bill opened his mouth to catch his breath, seduced by her devotion. "And you, I love you. I want to embrace everything about you since—you said it yourself—you're mine." 

Without taking her eyes off him, Hillary held the lapels of his robe and gently pushed it off his body, helping him get it off. Bill's chest rose as he stood naked before her, Hillary sat moved a little to look at him and took note of his body: The expanse of his smooth white chest, his round small pointed pink nipples, his stomach that's not too flabby, his pelvis, his half erect cock, his firm thighs, and his long legs. Her eyes dragged back to his eyes, and Bill saw her irises turned a hue darker. She went back to him and whispered, "You are perfect." She leaned kissing him tentatively until her kisses became demanding. Bill reached out to untie the knot on her robe, undoing it. His hand went around her back pulling her to him making his chest touch hers. His other hand cradled her face. He kissed her languidly, lazily. Her mouth tormented and enticed him, her tongue sliding between his lips, flicking at the crease, while her hands shifted endlessly down his sides. Then her hands traveled on his back until she grasped his buttocks, and suddenly his kisses turned more demanding, his hands making its way towards her breasts then cupping it. He brushed back and forth his palms on her nipples making her moan against his mouth. His hands took possession of her breasts, kneading, teasing and instinctively rubbing her hardened nipples, and the cry that Hillary had been suppressing erupted the same time her restraint broke. Her body arched toward his, and she ran her hands on his arms welcoming his touches and kisses. He unlatched his mouth from hers, and she moaned in protest. "Lie down," he told her holding his gaze, and she nodded. But before she could lie down, Bill took off her robe. She had lied down on the bed naked while Bill took his time to look at her. Her hair in quite a disarray, her nipples stood erect, the hollow of her stomach, the curve of her waist, her wide childbearing hips, her soft thighs, and shapely legs. She was made for him. She was the bone taken from his rib molded to be his, and he knew that whatever happens, in this life or the next, she was his as much as he was hers. He was aware that it was written in the stars that they were made for each other. And nothing will separate them, else, they would always find their way back to each other. 

He crawled joining her on the bed, and hovered above her, his body cradled in between her thighs. With shaking hands, he touched her face making her look at him as he descended his head and kissed her. His tongue parried with her, while his hands caressed the sides of her body from her waist to the side of her legs. He positioned her them to wrap around his waist, and she complied. Her arms went around his neck. His body wrapped in her embrace while they continued to kiss. He wanted to prolong the moment, but at that time, all that mattered to him was being part of her again. The veins in his arms stood out as he held himself above her, his eyes clenched shut, easing himself into her an inch at a time, fighting the urgent need to bury himself full-length in her warmth. He lost his restraint when she arched her hips, meeting his, and her hands slid over his shoulders and whispered his name. "Please, Bill." The exquisite sound of her plea to him, and how her body sought him tore a groan from him. He wrapped his arms around her, and he moved and positioned her body to lie on her side. He went behind her in a spoon position. He held her leg and draped it on his thigh, opening her to him while he stretched his other arm for her head to pillow. He droved into her, plunging again and again, while his other hand made its way to her core cupping her and his fingers rubbing where she was the most sensitive. Hillary moaned as the pleasure of their joining combined with his finger stroking her was just too much for her to handle. Bill increased his pace until they were both wild with wanting to reach it together. He felt the slight tremors in her muscle telling himself that she was going to reach her climax soon. His pace became more hurried and sure,and then he felt her stiffen, her muscles clenched him as she reached her climax. She said his name over and over again. Bill didn't stop driving into her, and after a few deep and hard stroke he reached his orgasm. He poured himself inside her while he felt her muscles twitched holding him inside her warmth, squeezing him until the last drop. His large hand unconsciously splayed on her stomach cupping it protectively while he kept himself inside her. Bill propped himself to press kisses on her cheek, on the side of her eyes, worshiping her. Hillary turned to face him and wrapped her arms around embracing him. "I love you," she whispered.

###

Hillary woke up feeling a sweet ache in between her legs. Last night Bill made love to her every now and then. Sometimes they had sex with gentleness, at times passionately like as if they tried to catch up what they have lost. She closed her eyes savoring the moment and wondered, actually just wondered, if the stormy love making they made will result in another child because they didn't use any protection and Bill seemed to have that goal in mind every time they would complete their joining. She didn't want to contemplate about it because she knew that after their stay in Camp David they would be back facing the public. She would mainly address every issue thrown at her once the news spread that she was in a relationship with him. She suddenly wondered what their arrangement would be, would she move to White House? But that's too imposing considering that they were not even married yet. For sure, she'll stay in her townhouse in DC, but that would mean the press gathering outside her place and it would be again difficult for them to be together. She tipped her head back not wanting to think about the problems ahead. They will face them eventually, but while they were in this bubble of bliss, she wanted to savor their moment together at the meantime.

The sound of oil sizzling and the smell of brewing coffee wafted through the room making her mouth water. A smile spread on her face as the thought of Bill always taking care of her needs pleased her. How like of Bill to be always sensitive to her needs. Minutes later, Bill arrived carrying a tray of food, he was already dressed in a gray shirt, and black boxers. His hair was still in disarray. His cheeks pink. He brought the tray in her bed, "Here's your breakfast in bed," He said so charmingly. He sat on the edge, the tray in between them. She flinched when she moved, and Bill noticed her discomfort. He reached out to tuck a strayed hair behind her ear, he bit his lips and asked, "Was I rough last night?" Hillary rolled her eyes at him, "With your enthusiasm last night? You were." Bill chuckled and moved to sit next to her. He draped his arm around her shoulder and said, "While I should feel sorry about that, I'm not. Besides, I think you enjoyed it. How many times did you beg me again?" He teasingly asked, his lips pursed as if thinking. But his question made her blush instead. "Don't... just... that's so unnecessary," She chided, making him laugh. He pressed a tender kiss on her shoulder. "I'm supposed to have a meeting today, but I canceled it. I thought we'd enjoy the time together and talk about what we have missed, then probably deal with what's ahead of us?" He asked unsurely. Hillary nodded while she nibbled the toast, "But I have to tell you, the once we go out of this cabin there will be pictures of us together, and the news will spread of our relationship, while I know it would be tough, but we'll go through this together, alright?" He told her truthfully. Hillary leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered, "As long as we are in this together, we'll be fine." She said, and Bill pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Finish your breakfast, and I'll get you cleaned up and take care of you."

When she finished taking her breakfast, and Bill took the tray and placed it on the nearby table, he went to her with a warm towel. Bill distracted her by asking what went through her days before she went to Camp David, and how she found out about the letters. While Hillary went through the story, Bill wiped her neck, her chest, arms, and stomach, then he went back to the comfort room to dip the towel again in the warm water, then he went back to wipe her thighs and her legs. Then ultimately, he took another clean towel dipped it in the warm water and went to take care of her soreness. He spread her legs while he allowed Hillary to continue speaking, but then she flinched when he placed the warm towel in her core easing the used muscles there. Then she heaved a sigh, when the warmth made its magic on her. Bill crawled up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Lie down for a while. There's a new robe on the cabinet use one when you are ready. I'll be back I need to take your dog out. Socks had been harassing your dog. Apparently, she wasn't pleased with Buddy's arrival. Buddy took her bed, and I had to break up their fights earlier while you were sleeping. Socks is in her cage, but I have to release her and take your dog for a walk before she thinks that I had abandoned her." Hillary smiled grateful for his sensitivity. "Thank you, honey." She said gratefully.

###

The truth was it wasn't just about Bill walking Buddy out, but he went to meet his advisor too. He met his advisor in the woods just a few kilometers away from the cabin to brief him of the impending problem ahead of their vacation. As it seems the word was already out that Senator Rodham was the President's mistress proving the slight truth of what the Republicans had been accusing them, and Bill understood that eventually, they would have to face the public to tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾟдﾟ；) (ﾟдﾟ；) (ﾟдﾟ；) (ﾟдﾟ；) GAAAAH I MADE IT ON TIME. For the past few days, I had been busy and there was no time to write, but I am glad that I was able to do it today. I feel so embarrassed for writing the smut scene. I had a hard time describing Bill because I feel so uncomfortable writing it up. I struggled in describing him until I had to check out this picture of him (<http://assets.nydailynews.com/polopoly_fs/1.84300.1371072394!/img/httpImage/image.jpg_gen/derivatives/gallery_1200/bill-clinton.jpg>) and use it as a point of reference. As for Hillary, I mean, I'm a woman so I had an idea but with him... it felt just slightly awkward and a little intrusive. I was re-reading this chapter, and I could read the discomfort in the narrative because of the hesitation of my description. HAHAHA. OHMYGOD. But I hope you like this nonetheless. I will try my best to submit tomorrow or early monday. I am really hurrying up because I will go to abroad next weekend so I wanted to close the story before I go there. (╭ರ_⊙)
> 
> Again, thank you, thank you for all the comments, and the love. I'm really sorry that I suck at responding (I respond late). I really try my best to thank each one dropping a comment. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and talk to you beautiful hooman tomorrow. （*＾3＾）


	20. Chapter 20

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal :_
> 
> _The next day can hang itself. He was completely mine tonight._

**09:00 AM | Camp David, Next Day**

Hillary sauntered to the kitchen where Bill was preparing their lunch. She just finished her shower and was wearing one of his shirts finding it comfortable to wear. She approached him from behind, tiptoed and pressed a kiss on his nape. Bill jumped a little on her arrival. "You still sneaking behind me?" Bill asked looking over his shoulder, and Hillary tilted her head to the side looking at him recalling back when they were in Lake Tahoe, where she sneaked behind him while he prepared their meal. "Apparently, I have that habit." She told him smiling as she pressed a kiss on his shoulder. Bill moved her to drape his arm over her shoulder and he then pulled her to press a kiss on her temple. Hillary inhaled his perfume. Bill wore a white polo shirt and tan khaki shorts, his hair slightly wet from the shower too. "What will you be making?" She asked looking at the ingredients he had prepared on the side. "I'm making you a steak and spicy beef salad." Hillary looked at him and asked curiously, "When did you learn how to cook?" Bill reached out to take the black apron, and Hillary helped him wear it by tying it behind him. Bill seemed to weigh his answer before saying, "When I was trying to move from our separation, I taught myself how to cook." Hillary stilled from tying his apron, and then she finished it. She went to his side waiting for him to continue. "I thought my life was spinning so out of control, and with cooking, it helped me feel like I was in control." He picked up the santoku knife and started chopping the vegetables with ease. "Well, it wasn't just cooking, I also honed my skill in Sax. But I enjoyed cooking. It was pleasurable to do something I had control of then." Hillary watched as his capable hands as he held the ingredients with such skill. He sliced and diced as if doing it was second to his nature. "I'm sorry you went through that," she murmured watching him work. Bill stopped chopping turned to her, "Hey, you don't have to apologize. It wasn't your fault." But Hillary closed her eyes, and sadly told him, "I cannot believe what my father did to us. All those pain, all those years..." She shook her head trying to block the pain of her father's betrayal from resurfacing. "Stop, please. I don't want you to dwell on that, and we'll deal with your dad once our vacation ended. Alright?" Bill implored wishing he could take away the pain in her eyes. She nodded.

Hillary watched him fascinated by his adeptness. "This is a flank steak. It's the beef steak cut from the abdominal muscles," Bill explained, then he flattened his palm on the meat as he started slicing it. He sliced them smoothly. Hillary watched him flip, and cooked it thoroughly checking them ensuring that he keeps the steak medium rare to maintain its moist. Then he prepared the salad. Bill work with such efficiency, and confidence that she couldn't help but admire him more. "I feel so inept and useless just standing here watching you prepare the meal." Bill chuckled, and he leaned to drop a kiss on the crown of her head. "You can prepare the plate if you want, darlin' besides, you are not entirely useless you made me want to perfect this one." He said smiling at her. Unfortunately, Buddy reached the kitchen excitedly, barking and getting in between them, standing next to Bill reaching out for the pan where he detected the delicious smell was coming from, "Buddy, not in here." Hillary scolded holding him. She grabbed him by the collar while Bill tried to keep Buddy away from what he was cooking. But of out nowhere Socks made her way to Bill. "Baby, please get Socks too, please." He said trying to keep the food away from their pets. Buddy didn't budge and thought that Hillary was playing with him, so he kept on jumping away from her touch. "Buddy, not now. Come here!" Hillary dragged Buddy away from Bill. When Hillary took care of Buddy, Bill grabbed Socks from the table and placed her on the floor. "What did I tell you about when I am cooking?" Bill chided looking at his cat who seem not to enjoy his tone. She meowed, turned, and started licking her paws. Hillary arrived back to the kitchen and picked up Socks, pressing a kiss on her head. "I have to get her back on the cage or else she will fight with Buddy again." Bill smiled amusedly. He started preparing their lunch and told her a matter-of-factly, "When we get married, I guess this would be one of our problems." Hillary stared at him surprised because this was the first time that he had brought up of them getting married. Bill placed the meal on the plate and found her looking at him, "Is there something wrong?" Bill wondered. Hillary shook her head, "You're going to marry me?" She asked. Bill blinked, wondering why she seemed to be surprised about his announcement. Bill walked up to her and whispered, "Of course, I'm going to marry you. I should have married you a long time ago." Bill reached out wiping her tears. "Why are you crying?" He asked. He leaned down to press a kiss on the corner of her eyes. "Because you're so good to me." He pulled her to him, "Of course, I love you." Hillary shook her head, "Sometimes I think I don't deserve—" But before she could finish, Bill pressed his finger to her lips. "Don't say that not once had I ever thought that you were undeserving." "But I had hurt you..." Bill shook his head, "We both made a mistake before, I guess. But I think that was part of loving—getting hurt. I am glad to experience both from you." He gently told her, and Hillary tiptoed and kissed him, then Bill added, "I'm going to serve the food on the table. I'll meet you there. Alright?" She nodded.

Later that afternoon they plan to go out, but before they do, they wanted to know the situation outside if there were photographers and media because the news that Hillary was with him was already out. Although no one can get closer to the Presidential's cabin, they understood that if they go outside to take a walk the chances of being chased by the media was high. Bill went near to the window touched the blinders to check if the Secret Service agent would brief them on the situation. A minute later he heard footsteps and then a knock. Bill looked at the peeped hole and saw his lead agent, so he opened the door, "Come in," Bill invited. The agent, as usual, wore a black suit, and shades, "Sir, media, and photographers are loitering around. We have to head to the South." Bill rubbed his chin and said, "No, it's okay. We just don't want to be crushed with the photographers can you hold them?" He asked, then he added "I believe there's no point in hiding now—" But before he could finish his statement, Bill turned around when Hillary came out from their bedroom. She wore a black coat and dark shades, her hair neatly brushed. She was just as breathtaking. Hillary automatically went up to him, and Bill placed his arm around her back. "Are you ready? If we head to the gardens, it would be open to people and would confirm your appearance here." Bill told her matter-of-factly making her understand the implication if they go out. When Hillary remained quiet, Bill touched her arm and tried to catch her gaze, Hillary turned her gaze at him and told him nonchalantly, "No, it's okay. I'd rather face this right now, besides, eventually, we'll have to face them." Bill smiled, then touched her chin. The Agents that's with them suddenly shifted on their stand feeling uncomfortable with their public display of affection. But before they could proceed, George came in holding a dossier, making Bill break from staring at Hillary. "Mr. President, here's the record of the North Korea Nuclear Plan. Additionally, I went here because Joel told me that the media had been bombarding our communications team with questions, and he wanted to know if we would be addressing them." Bill turned his gaze towards George and frowned. "Thanks for the dossier, as for the media, tell them that they should focus on the fact that North Korea's Nuclear move is more threatening than my relationship." George gave a short laugh. "Let's all go?" Bill invited, he gave his arm to Hillary to take.

True to the Secret Service Agent's report, the paparazzi and media did their best to take a picture of Hillary and Bill together. Bill and Hillary kept a decent distant although there were pictures of them with Bill's arm casually draped on her shoulder. They also had a shot with Bill pressing a kiss on her temple as they mingle with others. Hillary's dog Buddy was with them, Bill brought Socks with him and had deposited her in a nearby lawn while they talk to their VIP guests. Hillary felt the awkwardness in the situation, but Bill had acted like as if it didn't matter, like as if they were not in a current controversy. He introduced her as his girlfriend and even joked if they still qualify as "boyfriend/girlfriend" when they were already mature. Hillary was glad that he made it easier and comfortable for her eventually because he ensured to relax the mood by throwing a joke, but he also made it clear that they were together by holding her hand in front of them or putting his arm around her shoulder.

Later that night though while they were in Pavilion listening to jazz players, Hillary stood in the back corner looking at the people gathering and having a good time. She jumped a little when she felt an arm wrapped around her stomach from behind, then Bill leaned in and nuzzled the crook of her neck. She tilted her head to the side giving him easy access. She could smell the slight alcohol in his breath, "Are you drunk?" She asked whispering, Bill shook his head, "Nope, just had a few drinks though. God, you smell amazing." He said as he touched his nose to the skin behind her ear. His large hand splayed on her stomach, "I can't wait to have you again tonight." He whispered hotly in her ear. Hillary bit her lips. "Haven't you had enough last night?" She teased. Bill chuckled, and Hillary felt the rumble in his chest on her back, "With you? One night is not enough." Hillary watched as some people started to slow dance in the middle. "And you?" Bill asked, his hands went to her hips grasping them. Hillary closed her eyes remembering how he gripped them when he took her from behind last night. She almost groaned but bit the insides of her mouth. "And I what?" She asked breathlessly, "Haven't you had enough last night?" He asked throwing her question back to her. Bill started running his hand on the side of her hips making her shiver, "N... No," she responded, her voice trembled a little. "I want you again tonight, and tomorrow, and the next day." "Jesus," Bill hissed and he moved a little making his front touch her back. Hillary shut her eyes when she felt his arousal behind her. Bill looked around ensuring that they were not watched. To others who would look at them, they look like a couple in an embrace, but they knew it was more than that. He almost laughed at the situation. He had an erection in public. He suddenly felt like a randy teenager. "God, I'm so hard," Bill said as he pressed his head against the back of her head. Hillary gave a short laugh, then thought of tormenting him further. She moved her hand behind her rubbing her palm on his shaft through his pants. Bill's nose flared as he took a deep breath. Bill could feel the heat on his neck spreading up to his cheeks. "What are you planning to do to me tonight?" Hillary asked under her breath feeling bolder by teasing him in public. Bill bit his lips, then whispered hotly making his breath touch the back of her neck, "I'll take you any way I can tonight: underneath me, on your back, on your side, and in every position possible until you tell me to stop." Hillary sucked in her breath, and suddenly she felt hot. "Oh, my God," she muttered turned on, but Bill wasn't finished. She suddenly regretted baiting him on with her question. "Then I'll finish it off with my head in between your legs." Bill ended. "Oh, God." She groaned. It was just too much, Hillary thought she was going to burn to ashes on the spot. But she was already on edge, and she had to hold herself before she jumped on him. She turned to look at him and found Bill staring at her—desiring her on the spot. He was affected as she was, "We're leaving," he commandingly said. 

Bill and Hillary hurried up on their cabin, and the moment that they had gotten into their bedroom, Bill pressed her against the door. They were on fire. Their mouth was seeking each other, then locking up. Their teeth banged together, and Bill kept her pressed against the door as he took off his shirt. He allowed Hillary to slide from his embrace so he could remove her clothes. When she got off her clothes, she pulled his buckles and Bill watched as she pulled his pants down a little then urgently held his hardness in her hand. Bill groaned. He was already hard on her hand. Bill swooped down to capture her lips. Hillary pushed him back until the back of his legs touched the mattress of the bed. Bill crawled back bringing her with him, then he positioned her on top of him. He no longer didn't want to extend the foreplay because he was so turned on. "Ride me, ride me hard, Darlin'." He told her. Hillary moved then positioned his hardness on her entrance and held her breath as she took him in. Bill groaned while feeling himself being enveloped inch by inch in her warmth. He tipped his head up, "God, you are warm and wet," He muttered. Hillary moved a little then took the last inch of him, making her pelvis touch his. "Oh, God," she moaned when she felt him buried all the way. "Move baby, please move," Bill begged through gritted teeth. Hillary moved once, twice, until she got her pace. She propped her hands behind her and gripped his thighs finding an angle to move comfortably, while she rode him again and again. Bill watched himself go in and out of her body, and watch her ride him. It was just too much. He was getting drunk from pleasure. After few strokes, he felt her muscles gripped him hard as she moaned his name and reached her orgasm. But she continued gyrating her hips until he exploded and joined her. Hillary laid on top of him. Bill wrapped his arms around her still buried in her warmth. Bill allowed himself to catch their breathing and for their heartbeat to return to normal when it did, Bill brushed back her hair as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. Hillary suddenly felt sleepy. "Do you want me to move?" She asked, Bill, dipped his head to look at her, and said, "No, I want you to stay there." He tenderly said, "This was just one of those many positions you've mentioned," she joked sleepily, "Let me catch a quick rest, and I'll be true to my promise," He returned laughing a little then he tightened his embrace allowing himself to sleep too.

###

Away from their bubble of bliss back to the newsroom of different news stations, the news of their affair had already exploded. What Hillary and Bill didn't know is that soon enough they would be facing the hordes of questions against them by the media painting them as immoral and untrustworthy. 

_"I told you, and that's what I am saying, Senator Rodham has no shame to use her relationship to get what she wanted. She even has the audacity to run for Senate. Didn't she know that women look up to her as a role model? How do we feel a Senator being the President's doxy? What's bothering here is that where's the separation between Legislative and Executive now? We should call for her resignation here!"_

_"It was reported that Senator Rodham joined the President in his vacation in Camp David..."_

_"So how will this work? Are we going to address her as a First Lady Senator now or what?"_

_"This would prompt the Republicans to vote more against her bills regardless if they are good for the nation or not, she's better off to resign. If she has an ounce of self-respect and respect on the American people, she should resign."_

_"She kept this from us, we should be worried what more she is keeping from us."_

_"Was she really that power hungry to sold herself to the President?"_

The tabloids started printing their pictures together with captions so outrageous, targeting their integrity as Public Servants. 

**The Affair of Senator Rodham and The President**

**Senator Rodham, the President's doxy?**

**Too greedy for power? Senator Rodham sleeps with the President to get what she wants**

**Power hungry! Senator Rodham couldn't win bills in Senate, sleeps with President**

**First Lady Senator? What? Senator Rodham confirmed as the President's sweetheart**

Bill and Hillary slept peacefully not yet knowing the gravity of their situation that they will face once the sun rises. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✌('ω') ( ⊙‿⊙) Alright, met my target. *grin* HAHAHA HUHUHU HAHAHA (I almost blew my head off trying to finish this) Okay fine, I had written another smut chapter *dodges the tomatoes thrown* come on, give me a break, they were separated for fifteen years allow them to have some fun together. *evil laugh* No, kidding, it was a necessary addition to the story. But don't worry we'll go back to regular programming once their vacation ended (which will happen in the next chapter). I hope you like chapter (ugh, those flirts! these two who couldn't keep their hands off each other! *rolls eyes* / *plays Marvin Gaye's Let's Get It On*), let me know what you think and talk to you soon, beautiful people. Thank you again for the comments. We should hang out all together one day and drink beers and throw prompts and AU ideas. HAHAHA. ۹(ÒہÓ)۶
> 
> By the way, the last item regarding the printed news, I really like to higlight the misogyny in the media so yeah, so yeah poor Hillary baby. =( 
> 
> I will update on Tuesday/Wednesday. Have a great Sunday. ٩(^ᴗ^)۶
> 
> PS: Apologies on the errors, I was really rushinggggggggg. Off I go!


	21. Chapter 21

> _From William Jefferson's Journal :_
> 
> _It nagged me to think that I was leaving her to face the crowd alone. It felt like I was throwing her to face the wolves, although I knew that she could do it on her own. I thought that if these people would tear her to pieces, I might as well be there to be the first one to receive the beating. I love her, and I do not want anyone to hurt her._

Hillary looked at the broadsheet with her and Bill's face plastered on. She rubbed her temples as a sign of coming migraine seem to attack anytime soon. Although she had already anticipated the news about them, she didn't expect the extent of attacks she would receive from the media. Everywhere she went, the minute that she left the building, photographers and newscasters would follow her. They would shove their microphones or camera in her face. It was so terrible that prompted her to adjust her schedule just to avoid them.

They had a hint of what's to come when they left off Camp David, Bill was so persistent for her to take some of his Agents. "You need some for your protection." He told her worriedly before they left their cabin. "If I brought your Agents with me that would mean using the tax payers money for my protection which was not allocated for President's girlfriend." She told him with a hint of sarcasm. "So what do you want to do?" Bill asked knowing that it's pointless for him to persuade her with any of his suggestions. "Well you can drop me off somewhere in DC, and I can get a cab from there." Bill stared at her like as if she had grown horns on her head. "No," Bill responded flatly, but Hillary just kept quiet. Bill understood that she would be stubborn about it, so he proceeded. "You're crazy if you think I would allow you to do that." He told her brushing his hand through his hair in his frustration. He went to the window to check if the Presidential Limousine had already arrived. Then he felt her when she snaked her arms around his stomach from behind. "I appreciate your worry, but I will be all right." She murmured. Bill sighed. "Alright, but I won't drop you 'somewhere in DC,' we'll have you in White House then we can get a cab from there, and don't argue with me on this." He said with finality.

When they had arrived in White House a group of press was already loitering outside the gates waiting, and hoping to catch a glimpse of them. Instead of getting the car from the front, they had the limousine at the back. This unusual activity did not escape the media's attention, prompting them to believe that the reason why Bill did not alight the car in the front lawn is that they were hiding _her_.

Days after, she had to face being followed by the media. It's tough on her part because she didn't have the kind of security Bill had, she only had two security with her. It's not that she can't afford to get more, but it's the fact that she enjoyed moving freely. But eventually, she had added two. The two added guards were ordered by Bill who had pleaded for her to take. "It's going to drive me crazy if you only had two. I've seen how you struggled, and how your lanky two security guards tried to protect you." He berated her on the phone when he had seen a live telecast of media ambushing her. Hillary didn't want to argue about it, although she had qualms in accepting his suggestion, she had relented and accepted the offer. And true to her prediction, and which was the reason why she didn't want to accept it initially, the media had picked it up and again twisted the story against her. They made it seemed like as if she was a diva. "This is why I don't want to take them!" She told him a few days after taking in the guards. Her outburst took Bill by surprise, then she toned down her voice and said, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to shout. I just don't like that you had been nagging me about what to do when I had too many problems at the moment, and with you shoving your suggestions to me like as if I couldn't handle it." Hillary told him, and Bill detected the weariness in her tone. "I'm sorry," Bill said rubbing the muscles on the back of his neck realizing that he was not being helpful by dictating what she needed to do. He couldn't help it. He just wanted the best protection for her anyway. 

Because of how irresistible the news about their relationship was, they had prevented themselves in seeing each other the meantime. There were times that he had brought up the idea of them seeing each other, but she had been firm that she didn't want him to visit her while the story was a hot topic. So he had been calling her every night instead. "This is the 'so near yet so far' moment. You are only a few blocks away from me, but it felt like you live in another country." He told her one night after his work. He tugged and loosened up his necktie preparing to change into his night clothes. "Don't worry this won't be the situation for the rest of our lives." Hillary optimistically reminded him while she cradled the phone on her shoulder. Bill tried to be understanding about it, but sometimes it gets on his nerves.

Two weeks past after their vacation in Camp David, and days dealing with the press, it seemed like the media was not going to slow down on it. In fact, they had been more vicious. "Why was the President not addressing this issue?" Someone from the media asked Joel who had been representing the White House. "The President would be addressing that in the future but he wanted to focus first on what matters, our country." The communications team were getting frustrated because Bill had been adamant not to address it too, without providing them with the real reason. But the reason why he didn't want to address is that Hillary wasn't done arranging the cancellation of her re-election. Hillary wanted first to close all of her meetings with her sponsors before she made any statement, and she had asked Bill if he could—on his part—not to say anything about it. She also wanted to be the one to answer it without hiding behind him. 

She flew back to New York then to make her announcement, fix her relationship with her sponsors, and address the disgruntled New Yorkers at a Townhall meeting. She had been busy about it and Bill felt slightly sorry about it because being in relationship with him included this.

Few days before her flight back to New York, Bill made an arrangement for them to see each other in a nearby hotel. Bill had a hard time making her agree on the arrangement because the chances of that information going to be leaked were likely. So Bill told her that he would be going to her place instead. Hillary groaned, "If you go here, people would still find out." Bill pinched the bridge of his nose praying for patience. "Then go here?" He asked. "I can't. I don't want to go and stay there because I'm not comfortable using a place that's not for me to use." Bill took a deep breath and told her impatiently, "Darling, you're making this hard for me. I'm really proud of your incorruptible integrity, but I also need you." Bill pleaded. How desperate he sounded made Hillary decide to give in.

Bill made an arrangement with the hotel under disguise. He arrived in their room an hour earlier. He paced like an animal in a cage waiting impatiently for Hillary to arrive that's why when she came Bill pulled her and enveloped her in an embrace. "What took you so long? God, how I missed you," Bill said as he inhaled her scent. He heaved a sigh of relief while thinking how good it felt to be in her arms. "I'm sorry I got stuck in a meeting," Hillary mumbled. Bill helped her take off her coat. "It's okay, I waited for you for almost three weeks, waiting for you for nearly two-hour was nothing." He joked. They shared a passionate lovemaking that night, and when they finished, Hillary settled on his arms. Bill felt how occupied her thought was. Her head was pillowing his chest, her breathing was back to normal, but her mind was off somewhere. They remained silent, Bill would have endured the silence but a part of him was afraid what she could be contemplating about, so while he drew circles on the exposed skin on her back, he casually asked: "What are you thinking?" Hillary took a deep breath then moved into a sitting position. She embraced her legs to her chest and propped her chin on her knee. Bill looked at her exposed back, and then he moved to sit next to her. He pressed a kiss on her shoulder. "So what are you thinking?" He whispered again. Hillary looked over her shoulder catching his stare and said, "I remember what you told me before, how you learned how to cook because you feel like that your life was spinning out of control. I thought how my life was spinning out of control at the moment. I was thinking if I should start picking up a hobby to feel being in control again." Bill reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear, "Are you regretting being with me?" He asked out of nowhere. While it scared him to know her answer, he wanted to know what she felt about them. Hillary held his gaze unblinkingly and thought of how she had given up everything for him. She had given up a part of her life, her ambition, her family. But then she remembered how he fought for her, how he went to hold her when she was sick when he thought the worst of her, then she remembered what he told her: _"You said you want me, but god damn it, I want you to want me all the way. You can't want me when it's only convenient for you."_ She thought of how much he had loved her. She wondered was it all worth it? All of these in exchange for them to be together again? A part of her life given up to be entirely his? She reached out to gently touch his face as her eyes blurred with unshed tears, "I don't regret giving up everything for you..." She swallowed, then continued, "In fact, if I have to re-live my life, I would make the same decision all over again." Bill grasped her wrist and pressed a kiss on her palm and he pulled her to embrace. "You will not regret choosing me." He whispered.

###

**New York | Few Days After**

Bill glanced at his watch to check if it was nine o'clock in New York, and thought that Hillary was probably at home. He dialed her number, and when Hillary answered it on a second ring, Bill heard the distress in her voice. "What's wrong, darlin'?" He asked. Hillary looked up at the ceiling trying to keep her voice from breaking. Earlier she had met with her mother after she had attended a meeting with her sponsors to finalize her withdrawal from re-election, and it broke her heart to see her mother affected with her rift with her father. Her mother had apologized for him and although Hillary wanted to forgive her dad for what he had done to them, she couldn't. Not yet anyway. But also seeing her mother made her resistance broke. The walls that she had so strongly built that kept her from falling apart was nothing compared to seeing her mom personally. Just one glimpse of her made Hillary cry in her arms. "I... Uh... I," she stammered not finding her voice. But she couldn't say it, and she couldn't voice out the overwhelming roller coaster she went through the moment she had arrived in New York. The persistent Press, the annoyed sponsors, the disappointed New Yorkers, and her heartbroken mother, "I..." She tried again, but all that came out from her mouth was a sob, and suddenly she broke down and wept. Bill couldn't do anything but just listen to her. He wanted to hold her, but he was far away. When they finished talking, Bill watched the late night news and he had watched as how Governor Parker did his most damn best to smear her integrity in the news, how the media had portrayed her as a greedy and desperate politician. He was so angry at how unfair the media had treated her. But was also proud that she remained strong, and had persisted in spite of the challenges. He had seen her walk with her head held up high like the Regal while the Press riled her, how she smiled in spite of how her heart was breaking with every accusation thrown at her, then tomorrow, ultimately, she would be facing her constituents. She would address every issue thrown at her. She never explained her relationship to the media and told them matter-of-factly that she would be answering that question once her constituents asked that in her Townhall meeting.

When Bill turned off the television, he laid on the couch looking at the ceiling, thinking while he caressed Socks' fur. He is aware that tomorrow Hillary would be on her own when she face the crowd while he knew that she could singlehandedly answer them all, he couldn't help but worry for her, so while he was aware that Hillary wouldn't agree on what he would do, he knew he had to do it.

###

Hillary peeked from the backstage behind the curtains looking at the audience. She took a deep breath as the venue for her Townhall meeting picked up. "Are you ready?" Her assistant asked looking worried, Hillary smiled reassuringly, "Of course." When the emcee took the stage and started throwing an introduction Hillary took a deep breath, _here it goes_.

The first few minutes summarizes what she had done and accomplished. She went through the discussion until she got into the question and answer portion. Someone shouted, "Are you having an affair with the President?" At the back. Hillary anticipated this one, and she was about to answer until people started throwing questions here and there. An eruption of heckling and noise surrounded the venue, and the emcee was about to tell the audience to keep it down when suddenly people started to hushing and staring at her. Hillary brows furrowed and felt a presence beside her, she glanced over her shoulder, and her eyes went wide with shock as Bill walked up to stand beside her. He gave a crooked smile, his eyes gentle, and he whispered, "Sorry for hijacking your townhall." Bill whispered as reached out to take the microphone from her and said, "She... Senator Rodham doesn't know that I would be arriving here. In fact, my arrival in New York was unannounced. While I am aware that this is Senator Rodham's Townhall, I wouldn't stand here if the questions would remain about her bills and achievements, but since one of the concerns here is about our relationship, I feel like I have to be in here to address it too." He reached out to hold her hand, and continued, "Besides, I am in the relationship too."

Hillary couldn't believe it. Bill flew from Washington to New York to clarify about their relationship. They already agreed that once she was able to close her meetings with her sponsors, she would be addressing it on her townhall. She wasn't at all expecting for Bill to come out of it too because he believes that their relationship was their business and not anyone's. But he was there, he flew to be with her, and he was addressing the questions with such charm, and she couldn't help but fall deeply in love with him again. "You know, just between you and me," he joked inciting a laugh from the crowd, "We had our relationship even before we became politicians. Circumstances separated us. She went to stay in New York, and I stayed behind in Arkansas. But fifteen years after," He cleared his throat, and coyly said, "fate brought us together again." Hillary glanced at the floor, smiling because Bill was overly unnecessarily romantic. "You have to forgive us, but while we tried not to get involved with each other, we couldn't help it..." He touched his chest. "Senator Rodham never sought to bypass her bills to me, and we never talked about Politics, or bills when we are together. I mean, come on, when you are with the one you love, you don't talk about Politics. We talk about what we have missed for fifteen years. In fact, she just learned that I enhanced my cooking skill while moving on from our separation." Again, another laugh in the crowd, "We have dedicated most of life serving the public, and we also believe in the separation of Executive and Legislative, you had voted us because of our integrity and because you trusted us, and we hold that dearly. But, allow us to be humans too, and have the chance to be together." He placed his arm around her shoulder and with conclusively said, "Yes, we are together," He turned his head to look at her, "and I love her." Hillary held his gaze as her eyes turned glassy—grateful, and touched at his effort to protect her. "I love you too," She whispered.

###

The Republicans watched on their headquarters in Washington when Bill made a declaration of their relationship and charmed the crowd. Much to their disgust, it worked like magic on the crowd. The Townhall that was supposed to be for Senator Rodham only turned out as a Question and Answer portion for the President and the Senator. Hillary then announced that she was withdrawing from re-election, and would only finish her term. They asked if she would be endorsing someone and she told them that she haven't thought of anyone yet. Then the crowd asked if they are going to get married soon, in which Bill had teased her to delight the crowd, "Whaddya say?" he asked pulling off his accent, but Hillary just beamed at him.

A Senior Republican broke the seeming silence in the quarters as the Republicans in the room watched the President and the Senator charm the crowd. With a booming voice, he announced, "We can still get New York and turn this corny show that Clinton was using against them," the men in suits in the room turned to the Senior politician who was talking, "How?" Someone asked, "We still have Hugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (^o^)v Yay, alright, I made it. I thought I would miss my target today because I was having a hard time writing this {life + writer's block} you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the update. Again, hoping to hear your thoughts. (ﾉ･_-)☆
> 
> P.S: We are nearing the ending of the series. HOORAYY! Talk to you soon amazing human being. =)
> 
> I will update on Friday, and again apologies on the errors. :)


	22. Chapter 22

> _From Hillary Diane's Journal:_
> 
> _Here's what I truly believe and cliche as it may seem, but if something is meant to be yours, in the end, it will find its way to be yours. Bill and I were always intended to be together. We got separated, but we got back together. However something tries to keep us apart, in the end, it will always be us._

**New York | Night-time**

The evening at New York was chilly, but there was something warm that surrounded them a few hours after their public appearance. The distant siren was a piece of music to anyone's ears. The city was a living breathing city as the cacophony of sound, and flashes of lights brings life to the city. People rushing, everyone was just on the move. It was rather an ordinary night for New Yorkers, but for Bill and Hillary, that evening at New York was a night of freedom for them. After Hillary's town hall, they went for a walk around New York City and had their dinner in a restaurant too boldly this time. Hillary's town hall was received well by viewers, attendees, and some of the media. Although some found their impromptu announcement corny, and a show, some people thought that they were America's Sweetheart and even found their love story charming, and inspiring. They decided to head to Central Park hand in hand just savoring their few hours in New York before they head back to Washington. The Agents followed behind ensuring that the Photographers and Media wouldn't come rushing to them, some bystanders also watch the commotion. Although occasionally, Bill and Hillary would allow having their photos taken. The night felt like the beginning of all good things, and it made them feel like as if everything would be back to normal.

"I still can't believe that you are here. It's so surreal." Hillary said beaming at him, while they continue to walk along the park. Bill stopped and turned to look at her, amused by her choice of word. "Why is it surreal?" He asked. Hillary felt happier, and her heart lighter. "Because I didn't expect you to come and for you turn the event up-side-down. You made me really happy by standing there with me." Bill smiled, he almost had the urge to kiss her in public, but he didn't. "When I thought that you would be facing the ire of the people alone, I couldn't do it. I didn't want anyone to hurt you. I would have had you answer them, but I won't be able to forgive myself if I leave you alone there facing this chapter of your life." Then he pulled her hand and kissed the skin at the back. "I don't want to exclude myself in every chapter of your life, Hill. I want to be there to hold your hand whatever you go through. We have allowed people to separate us, to hurt us," He reached out to rub the back of his hands on her cheeks, "To hurt you, but I won't let them. Not anymore. They would have to go through me first before they could even touch your hair." He said sincerely. Hillary was just blown away by the sincerity of his words. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She just smiled and touched his cheek. But Bill understood. She didn't have to say anything, but he knew that she was grateful.

On their way back to the airport going back to Washington, Bill had been thinking of inviting her to Connecticut, but he wasn't sure yet about her schedule. But he was hoping she would come with him so they could re-visit the place where it all began for them. He cleared his throat as they made their way in the Presidential chopper. "I'm going to Yale to give a speech this weekend, do you want to come with me?" He asked casually. Hillary turned to him, her eyes wide with surprise, "You're going to take me there?" She repeated, delighted by his invitation. Bill thought that she was like a kid invited to come to Disneyland instead. He dragged his gaze to look at her, and a lazy smile appeared on his face because he knew she was pleased. "I will be giving a speech there, and I thought to take you back where it all happened."

###

**Yale University | Connecticut**

They arrived in Connecticut together, and as usual, the media still followed them around. When Bill took the stage in Yale to give a speech, Hillary sat at the back inconspicuously not wanting to draw any attention. This also allowed Hillary to be able to observe him in her leisure. She remembered how she gave her speech decades ago exactly in the podium where Bill was giving his. She recalled how she stood there gripping the edge of the podium when she had seen Bill from afar, and he turned around and walked away knowing that their relationship had already ended. It was one of the darkest moment in her life when she had seen how their relationship ended not because they wanted it to end, but because circumstances in life had forced them to stop seeing each other. It's funny how long time ago that was, and how hopeless she thought everything was when it comes to their relationship. She believed that it was the end of them. But little did she know that fifteen years after, fate would bring them back together. She wasn't at all very romantic, but she became a believer in destiny, fate, and all that romantic ideology about two souls meant for each other because it had proven true to them. She knew then and there that even though how different their soul was, and how far they would be, one way or another fate would conspire for them to meet again sometime in future and fall in love. There was no escaping this simple truth: She and Bill would always be meant for each other. They could live a hundred different lives, but their souls would find a way for them to be together. Her hand unconsciously drifted towards her stomach, and the sweet thought of another life brought by their love could be already existing now. A living breathing life made by their union. A part of her and a part of him.

After his speech, he went to her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "How was it?" He asked, "You were amazing." She said, wiping the lipstick that she had left on his cheek. Then they went to visit the building where they first met. Bill looked around and had a sense of eerie feeling standing inside the building as a President. Who would have thought that a young Southern scholar raised by a single mother from Arkansas would be a President someday? And who would have thought that the girl that he had loved fifteen years ago, whom he thought he had lost forever, would be standing beside him as a Senator and his girlfriend? The hairs on his arms stood up finding the turn of events almost unbelievable. "This is so surreal, don't you think?" He asked as they looked at the dance floor where the group of dancers was dancing the waltz when they disturbed their dance. The ghost of their past as they ran along the hall hand in hand laughing while someone chased them felt too unreal. Hillary nodded sharing the same feeling with him. _Who would have thought, really?_

Then before they left Connecticut, Bill thought of visiting the Harbor Lighthouse as their last stop before they go back to Washington. Hillary was sleeping on his shoulder in the Limousine when they stopped near the beach. He softly turned his cheek and rubbed her arm to wake her up, "Darlin', we're here." He whispered. She opened her eyes a little bit confused where they were, but before she could figure out where they were, Bill had already alighted the car and he extended his hand for her to take. When Hillary looked at the place before her, and she turned her eyes to the nearby Lighthouse, the knowledge where they were fell on her, she immediately turned around to look at him and threw herself into his arms. "Oh, my God, you brought me here!" She said, and she got excited she pulled him until they reached the coastline. 

She felt her chest tightened, her tears fell as the bittersweet memory of this place came flashing back to her. Bill snaked his arms around her stomach from behind as they both watched the sunset. "Fifteen years ago today, I asked you to be my girl, exactly in this spot." He whispered into her ear, he turned her around and wiped her tears. "You broke up here with me because you weren't free then, but I had you now, fifteen years after." He said, then he dropped to down on one knee, fished something in his pocket and presented her a ring, "I should have married you a long time ago, Hillary. But we didn't have a chance then, but I am going to ask you now, will you be my girl forever this time?" He asked, his eyes blurred with tears collecting remembering how he brought her here fifteen years ago to make her his girl only to be pushed away because of circumstances. Hillary choked back the sobs threatening to escape her lips, as her tears fell unchecked, "Y...Yes," she stammered and pulled him up to embrace him. She cried on his shoulders thinking of all the years that went through in their life, and what they have lost. Bill rocked her, caressing her back, "I never stopped being your girl. I've always been your girl." She said. He pulled back to kiss the tracks of her tears and then wiping her eyes. "I know." He whispered, showering her face with kisses. 

###

**White House | Washington**

Before they even break the announcement at the White House, it was already news that they got engaged as pictures of Bill on his knee and a tearful Hillary circulated. People started congratulating them, and Bill had already set his mother to come to Washington to meet his fiancée. Elizabeth and Peter went to the White House for an intimate dinner and congratulated them both. Elizabeth and Peter enjoyed jabbing at them, "I knew then that the love was not yet gone after all the bickering and the hating," Elizabeth said over their dinner, then Peter added. "I had a hint because Hill couldn't stop ranting about you, I almost told her to shut up because the moment that we see each other, she would talk what she hates about you." They had a very good time, and Bill noticed that none of Hillary's friends brought up her father. He had detected the sadness in her after she had spoken to his mother, and he probably guessed it's because she missed her mom. Hillary hadn't had a chance to talk to her after she had left New York, and he knew that she's probably dying to tell her the news. Hillary was on the balcony overlooking the city facing the White House when Bill arrived joining her. He draped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her temple. "What are you thinking?" He asked. She shook her head and said, "Nothing," Bill's smile hiked up at her blatant lie. "I don't think it's nothing, go on, tell me." She took a deep breath and said, "I just feel so sad, and I know I should be happy, but I couldn't help it. When we get married my parents won't likely be there, and I know I am angry at my father, but I am just sad." She shared looking down. "Do you want to invite them?" He asked, she swallowed and said, "I don't know, I hate my father. I am so angry at him, and he hasn't even done anything to atone what he had done to us... to you." Then she stopped and wondered, "Wait, you mean to say, if I said, I wanted to invite him, you will have him come over?" She asked, and Bill held her chin to make her look at him. "Well, I would only be inviting him because you want him to be invited not because I want him to be there. I haven't forgotten how he had stolen the fifteen years from us." "But you would do it? For me?" Bill smiled lazily and leaned down to touch his nose to hers, "I would give everything to you... everything, I'll give them all for you." Then he pulled her to embrace, and Hillary thought that it might be a good time to share the news with him, "I haven't told you this, but I think I could be pregnant." She felt him stilled. Bill pulled back to look at her, surprised. Hillary rolled her eyes at him, "You shouldn't be at all surprised, after all, you seem to be over eager to become a dad when we do it." Bill laughed out loud-guilty with her accusation. "I wasn't at all surprised. It's just how timely the news is. So you're not yet sure?" He asked, moving her in front of him so he could wrap his arms around her stomach and caress her belly. "Not yet sure, but I haven't had my period yet for two weeks. I'll have a maternity test tomorrow to confirm." He tightened his hold while he nuzzled her neck, "You make me so damn happy you know?" He said. But they both got interrupted when George cleared his throat. "The news better be about the world ending for you to interrupt us, George," Bill said with a fake reprimand in his tone. "Sir, I'm sorry to disturb, but you might want to watch the news. Senator Hugh Rodham would be speaking from New York in his office hosted by the Republicans. He's going to make an announcement." 

###

Bill and Hillary watched in the conference room as they waited for her father to take the podium. Hillary watched tensely, her shoulders taut, her eyes focused. Bill, however, was looking at her. He knew that she probably was dreading what would come out from Hugh's mouth. If he could only reach through the television, he would have knocked Hugh off from the podium, hit him repeatedly and ask him if he had totally lost his love for his daughter. Bill took a deep breath controlling his anger. If only he could take away that distressed look again from Hillary's eyes, he would do everything to make it happen. He reached out to grasp her hand and placed a kiss on the inside of her palm as they heard a feedback of the microphone, then Hugh took the stage. Bill wrapped his arm around Hillary's shoulder, and he pulled her closer, then he pressed a kiss on her temple and whispered, "I'm here love. I'm here." Hillary closed her eyes and nodded absorbing the strength from Bill. 

Hugh cleared his throat. He had practiced this over his head and had consulted his wife about this. He knew that this was the perfect moment but the sinking feeling of betraying made him feel like choking. But he had done enough. "I believe we are all aware of the news that's circulating of my daughter allegedly betrothed to the President. A few days ago they had announced and confirmed their relationship." He took a deep breath, then self-consciously cleared his throat and looked at the camera, "and recently pictures of them had been circulating of their apparent engagement that took place in Connecticut, while there are rumors that had been circulating too about my role in their separation, I wish to say that it was..." Hillary took a deep breath, waiting for the worst to come--her father's denial. "It was...It was true." Hillary stood up not believing what she was hearing. She looked at how her dad stared in front of the camera as if talking to them. "I had hurt my daughter badly and had ruined her life for the wrong reasons. It was wrong for me to take her away from her sweetheart, Bill. I did everything because I wanted her to focus on our goals together which sadly I shouldn't have done. I thought I was doing the best for her, but I didn't know I was hurting her. Now I have gained her anger, which as a father is indeed painful, but I believe I deserve. I love her, and I only wish the best for her." Bill followed and glanced at Hillary who had her tears running down her cheeks, as understanding came upon her, her father was apologizing to her. "All news tagging to the President such as taking advantage of my daughter, to being a stalker was nothing but a fabrication on my part and for the Republicans' move not to elect a Democrat. I humbly apologize to my would-be son-in-law, to the public, and to my daughter." Then lastly, her father voice shook, when he added, using Bill's quote. "I hope one day, Bill and Hillary, my daughter, would forgive me, and remember that I am human too--flawed, and makes wrong decisions."

Hillary covered her mouth shocked with her father's revelation. "He was apologizing to us, Bill." She said as she clung to him as hope blossomed in her heart. She would only wait for the right time for them to be able to sit together but she knew she could have her family back. One day they would be complete again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （>﹏<）I realized that this is my last chapter, the next one would be an epilogue. I didn't see it coming. But while I was re-reading my work and my timeline I realized that I can fit everything in one chapter. This should have been a two chapter, ending when Bill proposed but I realized that I can fit Hugh's revelation here.
> 
> I apologize when sometimes my work tends to be sloppy. There are times that I no longer proofread and don't respond fast enough thank you for leaving a comment. But seriously writing a chapter really takes time, it's sometimes can be emotional draining too. Like right now, I have started writing this chapter early in the morning. It almost took me 12 hours to complete it from scratch. The 12 hours includes revising, editing, and proofreading. This also includes me trying to squeeze out the emotions so I can bleed on my writing. Sometimes I feel like there was nothing in there, sometimes it felt like I did not give my best on a chapter. And I am sorry for that. I think I had taken advantage on my craft and to you my faceless beautiful readers. I wanted to use the: "but I have a tight deadline" as an excuse, but there should be no excuse. I shouldn't be taking things for granted, not this craft that I love, not you who were reading it. Anyway, long rant.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless. I hope to hear from you both the good and the bad. I will post the epilogue this Sunday. I hope you have a great friday, everyone! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و


	23. Epilogue

> _From William Jefferson's Journal:_
> 
> _Finally, she had my name. Hillary Rodham Clinton. I knew it then that she was meant to be mine, as I was meant to be hers. Always._

The days had gone by almost in a blur. Bill sauntered from the Oval Office towards the West Wing where Hillary's office was located. He thought about how the year had gone by and how many things had changed. The same month they had found out that Hillary was three weeks pregnant when her father had revealed the truth. While they were thrilled and happy about the news, when the Doctor had told them of her fragility in carrying the child, it filled Bill with such trepidation that he didn't want anything to distress her. The first three months was a challenge, but they were able to go through it. They also managed to squeeze in their wedding in her second month. Bill had arranged the marriage but they no longer prepared for a big one. It was a small and intimate ceremony. The surprise was, Bill had invited her mother and father on their wedding. Initially, Hillary didn't know about it and thought that it was Peter who would walk her down the aisle. But to her surprise, it was her father. It took them a while to proceed because Hillary and Hugh shared a long embrace. It was an apology and forgiveness at the same time. "I shouldn't be here, forgive me. I don't deserve to be here, but I don't want to miss this moment of your life, Diane." Her father tearfully told her. It made everyone tear up because they knew the story behind the rift between Hillary and her parents. Bill did not want to be the first one to invite Hugh, but he only did so when Hugh went to visit him unbeknownst to Hillary. They both were able to talk with civility. "I have underestimated you, and God knows, I don't deserve to be in here. But I had to, I know what I did was wrong, but I loved her. It's always my dream to take her to the altar. So I'm begging you, I hope you can allow me and her mother to join the wedding." Bill had relented because he knew that Hillary loved to have them too because she had been wondering about her parents for some time. So when Hugh walked her down the aisle with her mother in a surprise attendance, Hillary couldn't help but choke down her sobs because she found it in her heart that it no longer matter to her what her father had done. It was painful, but she wanted to move forward with her life without the burden of hate and anger.

The Republicans' weren't forgiving though. They went after Hugh and had thrown him out of the party, albeit discreetly. They had merely denied the allegations and kept a mum regarding his accusations. Hugh accepted it though and thought that it no longer mattered to him. What is important is that his daughter had forgiven him. Even though no one had brought up the issue again, Governor Parker had riled up against Hillary when she had announced who she was supporting for the Senate run. Bill was pissed at Anthony's accusations that Bill wouldn't let Parker off the hook. "I do not get why Parker seems to always pick up after my wife. I'm getting worried if he was attracted to her," Bill mockingly said when the media had asked him for his comment. But that did not stop Parker from hitting up on the Clintons to such point that Bill and Anthony were throwing jabs on air. "If he thinks that I am going to let him go after what he said to my wife, he's clearly mistaken." When Bill saw Parker at a party, he almost had the impulse to punch his snobby face. But Bill kept his cool because he was with Hillary then. He apparently didn't want to upset her in any way. Parker thought that he could keep on using the Clintons to his advantage, but people had been seen how he was as a Governor and wasn't pleased with his performance, so instead of his points to shoot up it relatively paced behind the Democrat Senate contender he was running against.

Bill might have been one of the popular and effective world leaders, but then he kept telling them that it wasn't all of him, in fact, it was his wife who had been inspiring him to do better. To say, whatever he went through, he discusses it with Hillary. They both look at the problems in different perspective. She saw things that he failed to see, and he was grateful for her opinion.

But it wasn't at all a walk in a park to be married to Hillary. They still had disagreements that sometimes they argue so bad that they would either end up shouting to each other or Hillary end up bursting into tears or Bill throwing something against the wall, usually his tumbler. But regardless whoever started, they wouldn't let the night go by without fixing things. "We ain't sleeping until we figure this out," he'd tell her. The arguments had always been bad because both of them had a tough position and they were not ashamed to fight in front of their staffs. But one time though Hillary was so upset with Bill's argument that her face turned red with rage, and she had stormed out of the office. Bill followed though, and later a staff said that they had seen the President holding her and were whispering to her ear. And it had always been like that, and they challenge each other. They drive each other to the brink of madness, but they were crazy about each other to easily give up.

The future might be uncertain and held no promise, but if there's something they were sure of, it's the fact that being married to each other wouldn't be boring. That being together would mean riding a roller-coaster over and over again, exhilarating, mind-numbing, and stomach churning but every after ride it would leave them wanting. It was worth it.

Bill went to a room and met the staffs' children. This particular room became a "day-care" where the staffs' children could hang out while they wait for their parents to finish work. Bill smiled as shrieks and giggles surrounded him, and children of different ages came running to him clinging to his legs, these kids had become theirs too. Bill crouched as he allowed the kids to kiss him and call him 'Unc' Billy'. Then Buddy came running to him after seeing him. Buddy barked and was fighting for his attention too. His tail wagging excitedly, Socks followed by rubbing herself on his legs. Ah, so much attention seekers. He thought with amusement. But his eyes darted towards Elizabeth who was holding his one-year-old daughter Victoria. Bill's eye gentled as he reached out for his daughter which Elizabeth had happily placed on his arms. "She had been crying earlier and only stopped now," she said, and Bill leaned down to place a kiss on her soft head. "I had the dinner set. Please, tell me that you and George would not pass this time." Bill said knowing that his good friend and Senior Advisor George had started dating Elizabeth when Hillary had introduced them some time ago. Elizabeth laughed, "Well, we're not passing this time. We'll be there, with Peter and his boyfriend." Bill smiled and said, "Well, I'll look forward to it." Then he turned his head back to his daughter, "Hello, Darlin', let's visit mommy shall we?" He invited, and he looked at Elizabeth, thanked, and said goodbye.

Never in his life, he thought that he would arrive at this moment. He remembered how long he waited for this time. He was skeptical then how his ending would be because he couldn't find anyone who would be his match, he didn't settle then because he was looking for that _something_ , for that magic that he only felt with Hillary. He felt it then seventeen years ago when Hillary introduced herself to him. When she smiled at him. Little did Hillary knew, something whispered to him that the woman who was standing before him would be the one. It was passing thought, but he knew deep inside of him that she would be special, and she was, and he intended for her to be his, and she didn't know it then.

Bill knocked on the door where Hillary was and since it was past six in the evening her work was over. Hillary automatically smiled when her assistant told her that the President was waiting outside entertaining her staff with her baby, then when Hillary saw him her heart just melted, and it always did when she sees him. It became a habit that after his work he would go to her office with their baby and would "pick" her up. "I've always wanted to pick you up even when you were in Senate. It kinda' makes me feel good to know that you are going home with me," he told her one time. Bill turned to her, his eyes wrinkled on the side smiling up at her. "Well look who's here, baby, mommy's here," Bill whispered to their daughter whose face had lit up and started raising her chubby arms. Hillary giggled seeing her reaction, "Someone's excited," she teased, and she picked up Victoria from Bill, then Bill pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Won't daddy get a kiss?" He asked whispering, she smiled up at him and said, "later."

They excused themselves and went up to their room, he looked at his watch, and said, "I have a surprise for you," Hillary looked at him curiously, "Let me guess... a massage again?" She joked remembering how he studied how to do a therapeutic massage when she had been complaining about her aching back. "Nope, but I can give you that later, but something more special." He said beckoningly, and then he brought her to their room, then out to their balcony overlooking the city of Washington. "I'm not sure if you remember but this day was the day of the gala, seventeen years ago." He said, then he positioned himself behind her while Hillary held Victoria on her chest, "How can I forget?" She whispered. Bill pressed a kiss on the back of her head, while he snaked his arms around her stomach pressing their body closer and a second later exactly as he instructed they heard a boom from a distant and colors spread on the sky. Hillary tilted her head to look at the fireworks. Her throat constricted overwhelmed with emotion as the phases of their life came flashing back on her mind: from the moment that she met him, she broke up with him in the Lighthouse, they danced again fifteen years after, how she braved the storm to win him back, and now here, married to him, and she was carrying their daughter. She held Victoria tighter, Bill watched her face as the colors reflected at them and he thought that she was wonderful, she was beautiful. "Happy Seventeen years darling," She whispered as her tears rolled down her cheek, and Bill reached out to wipe her tears, "Happy seventeen years and counting, darlin'." He said pressing a kiss on her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ಥ﹏ಥ) wow, wow I am crying. HAHAHA (I feel like a nut crying on my own story hahahaha wtf). Thank you, thank you for keeping it up with me. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope to hear your thoughts about this chapter, and I hope to talk to you soon. ヾ(＾∇＾)


End file.
